


PRIMADONA

by Hime_Hoshina (Himehoshina13)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Paris, F/M, France (Country), M/M, Modeling
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-02-11 11:11:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 35,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2065977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himehoshina13/pseuds/Hime_Hoshina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata hanya seorang model baru yang tengah naik daun. Menerima dengan mudah tawaran pemotretan di Perancis tanpa sadar jika banyak rahasia akan terkuak di negara romansa tersebut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. L'Étoile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paris, kota penuh gemerlap yang dapat membutakan mata siapapun yang melihatnya. Dan juga kota romansa, di mana Aprodite senang memainkan perasaan mereka di kota tersebut.

_Saat Hinata masih kecil, satu ingatan paling berkesan baginya adalah tentang seorang anak berambut merah darah yang tiba-tiba mengambil gambarnya dengan kamera mainan._

_“Kamu cantik._ _Aku jadi ingin memajang wajahmu di pigura samping tempat tidurku.”_

_Memori yang sangat sederhana. Namun sanggup merubah segalanya._

_Termasuk masa depan si gadis bermata bulan._

.

…*…

.

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

Saya tidak menerima keuntungan berupa material apapun dari pembuatan fanfiction ini.

**Warning: OOC, Modern!AU, Typo(s), etc**

Kesalahan data sangat mungkin terjadi akibat kurangnya materi yang membahas _setting_ dan detail mengenai kehidupan seorang model. Nama _brand_ hanya imajinasi semata, kalau ada kesamaan dengan _brand_ dunia nyata, hanya kebetulan semata.

.

…*…

.

_“Paris_ _,_ _je suis_ _à la maison!”_ **(1)**

Hinata tersenyum melihat tingkah Ino yang sedikit berlebihan. Namun ia bisa memakluminya.Sudah hampir tiga tahun sejak terakhir kali sang gadis pirang menginjakkan kaki di tanah kelahirannya. Tentunya ada perasaan rindu yang amat sangat bersarang pada putri bungsu keluarga Yamanaka itu.

“Hei, Ino. Kau yang mengajak kami datang ke Paris tiga hari lebih cepat dibandingkan jadwal pemotretan. Harusnya kau sudah menyiapkan segala yang kita perlukan bukan?” Sakura berkata sambil merapikan kacamata hitamnya, menghalau cahaya lampu bandara yang menyakiti mata mengantuknya.

“Oh, _Forehead_. Kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkan apapun selama di sini.” Ino merangkul pundak sahabatnya sambil tersenyum puas. “Aku sudah merancang segalanya sesempurna mungkin sebelum pemotretan.”

“Baguslah kalau begitu.”

Tenten menguap, sebelah tangannya ia gunakan untuk merapikan cepol rambutnya yang kusut akibat dibawa tidur selama perjalanan Jepang-Perancis. “Jadi ini yang namanya Bandara Charles de Gaulle? Besar juga ya?”

“Semua penerbangan internasional selalu mendarat di sini,” Ino yang entah sejak kapan merangkap sebagai _guide tour_ bagi teman-temannya memberi penjelasan. Sebuah senyum lebar tersungging di wajahnya. “Hei, kalian semua, jangan bermalas-malasan. Kita masih harus menuju pusat kota sebelum malam tiba.”

“Memangnya jauh?” tanya Hinata yang sejak tadi diam sambil menyeret kopernya yang entah bagaimana terasa lima kali lebih berat dibandingkan saat dia mengepak barang kemarin malam. Mungkin dia bisa menjadikan Neji, kakak sepupunya, sebagai tersangka. Pasti pemuda itu yang memasukkan berbagai perlengkapan lain ke dalam koper. Sifatnya yang terlalu over protektif pada adik sepupunya terkadang membuat Hinata kesulitan.

Ino menyeringai lebar mendengar pertanyaan sang gadis berambut indigo. Dikedipkannya mata dengan cara yang membuat punggung Hinata terasa merinding. Pasti ada yang tidak beres. “Hanya dua puluh tiga kilometer. Tidak terlalu jauh, lagipula aku sudah meminta secara khusus pada kakakku untuk menjemput. Hanya saja…”

“…tempat parkirnyalah yang jadi masalah.”

.

…*…

.

Ahirnya Hinata mengerti mengapa Ino berkata jika tempat parkir Bandara Charles de Gaulle adalah sebuah masalah. Akhirnya Hinata mengerti alasan Ino yang biasanya tampil sempurna dengan sepatu hak setinggi sepuluh senti memilih menggantinya dengan pantofel di dalam pesawat. Dan akhirnya Hinata mengerti mengapa tak pernah ada satu filmpun yang menyertakan adegan mengejar pesawat di bandara internasional Paris ini.

“Kakiku…”

Keluhan yang sama diulang delapan kali oleh Sakura. Gadis itu berhenti dan memijat pergelangan kakinya yang kaku. Jangan salahkan dia, salahkan siapapun yang mendesain bandara ini sehingga tempat parkir dan terminal utamanya dipisahkan oleh jarak yang keterlaluan jauhnya.

“Kau mengerjai kami ya, _Pig_?” tuduh sang gadis merah muda sambil memasang wajah kesal. “Kenapa kau tak bilang jika sejauh ini? Tahu begini aku akan pakai sepatuku yang biasa saja.”

Ino hanya terkekeh mendengar protes dari Sakura. “Salah siapa kau tak bertanya?”

Sebenarnya Hinata ingin melemparkan protes yang sama, namun dia hanya diam saja sambil tersenyum kecil. Bersyukur dia menuruti perintah Neji untuk tidak menggunakan sepatu hak tinggi dalam perjalanan ke Perancis. “Kalau kau mau, kita bisa bertukar sepatu, Sakura,” tawarnya.

“Kau lupa kalau sepatumu dua nomor di bawahku?” tanya sang gadis merah muda sambil bangkit berdiri. Mengernyit saat merasakan kakinya kembali berdenyut menyiksa. “Lagipula kita hampir sampai di tempat parkir kan, Ino?”

“Tiga menit lagi kita sampai kalau tak ada yang berhenti.”

Sakura mendecih kesal mendengar sindiran halus dari Ino. “Bagus. Mari selesaikan ini secepatnya.”

Hinata tertawa kecil mendengar pembicaraan Sakura dan Ino. Meski sering menghabiskan waktunya dengan berdebat, siapa yang tak tahu jika mereka adalah sepasang sahabat akrab? Kabar tentang kedekatan mereka tak hanya menyebar di kalangan model agensi semata, sudah banyak pemotretan berdua yang menonjolkan tema persahabatan telah mereka lakoni. Namun itu tidak berarti gosip bertemakan romansa tentang mereka yang akhir-akhir ini santer beredar adalah hal yang nyata.

“Hinata, kau pernah bertemu dengan kakak Ino sebelumnya?” tanya Tenten sambil berbisik misterius di sampingnya.

Hinata menggeleng pelan. “Belum. Tapi Ino sering menceritakannya dengan nada bangga.”

“Kalau begitu kau pasti akan terkejut melihatnya,” Tenten tertawa riang saat mengatakan hal itu. “Saat pertama kali aku melihatnya adalah saat dia datang ke Jepang untuk menengok Ino. Aku nyaris tak percaya.”

“Memangnya kenapa?”

Tenten tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Hinata dan merangkul pundaknya. “Kakak laki-laki Ino adalah seorang model yang sangat terkenal. Aku yakin kau pasti pernah satu atau dua kali melihat wajahnya di majalah, bahkan mungkin menonton _fashion show_ -nya. Tapi aku jamin kau tak akan tahu jika itu kakak Ino.”

“Mereka tidak mirip?” terka Hinata lagi. Dalam hati dia membayangkan sosok pemuda yang lima tahun lebih tua dengan rambut pirang cepak dan tubuh yang tegap yang selama ini terbayang jika Ino menyebut kata ‘kakak laki-laki’. “Kupikir dia akan tampak sedikit banyak mirip dengan Ino atau Naruto—yang sepupu mereka.”

“Mirip sebenarnya. Tapi bukan dalam konteks muka,” jawab Ino yang diam-diam menguping dari depan. Sebuah senyum aneh tersungging di bibirnya saat mengatakan hal itu. “Rambutnya tak terlalu jauh berbeda denganku, maka dari itu jika dilihat dari belakang kami akan tampak sebelas dua belas. Tapi untuk masalah karir, Naruto adalah epigonnya.”

“Aku tak mengerti…” gumam Hinata lirih.

Sakura tertawa sambil memeluk pundak Hinata, jarinya menole-noel pipi Hinata dengan gemas. “Hei, dia baru setahun bergabung dengan agensi, dia pasti tidak tahu soal itu.”

Hinata hanya bisa terdiam. Setahun, kau dapat mengkategorikannya sebagai jangka waktu yang lama atau singkat. Seseorang bisa dinggap pemula ataupun senior dalam waktu setahun. Hinata mungkin cukup beruntung, dalam waktu yang tergolong singkat, dia sudah masuk dalam jajaran model papan atas. Hanya saja, terkadang dia merasa buta jika rekan-rekannya membicarakan perihal kejadian di masa di mana dia masih gadis kalem yang senang mengurung diri rumah.

“Ah! Itu dia mobilnya!” Ino melambaikan tangan ke arah sebuah mobil berwarna merah mengkilat yang kelewat mencolok. “Ayo ke sana!”

Sementara si pirang berlari riang ke arah mobil yang ditunjuknya, tiga gadis lainnya hanya saling pandang sambil mengangkat bahu. Ino memang bukan gadis yang bisa diam, apalagi jika sudah bertemu dengan keluarga yang lama tak dijumpainya.

“Deidara!”

“Deidara?” Hinata mengernyit saat membeokan nama itu. Seingatnya Ino selalu menggunakan frasa ‘kakak laki-laki’ untuk memanggil kakaknya. Tapi yang dia tahu Deidara adalah nama… perempuan?

Masa iya kakaknya transgender?

Seorang gadis—pemuda?—bersurai pirang panjang keluar dari dalam mobil. Kacamata hitam menutupi warna matanya. Dia mengenakan pakaian kasual yang tampak cocok dengan tubuh kurus tingginya. Sampai saat ini Hinata masih belum dapat menerka gender aslinya.

“Yo, Ino! Lama tak jumpa.” Suara maskulin terdengar sampai telinga Hinata.

Laki-laki ternyata.

Ino langsung meloncat ke pelukan pemuda tersebut. “Kenapa kau tak pernah mengunjungiku di Jepang, bodoh! Kudengar kau ada pemotretan di Jepang akhir tahun lalu, kenapa tak mampir?”

“Jadwalku padat.” Deidara mengusap rambut Ino dan melepaskan pelukan kangennya pada sang adik. Dilepaskannya kacamata hitam yang menutupi wajahnya, menampilkan seraut wajah dengan perpaduan feminin dan maskulin sekaligus di dalamnya. “Fotograferku saat itu orangnya sangat dingin, begitu selesai pemotretan kami langsung pulang tanpa diberi waktu libur.”

Ino memasang wajah cemberut tanda jika belum dapat menerima penjelasan sang kakak. Namun segera dihapusnya ekspresi itu saat mendengar suara ketukan sepatu dengan lantai dari belakangnya. Ia menoleh. “Oh ya, aku sudah mengabarkan kan, Deidara, aku datang bersama teman-temanku untuk menikmati paronama Paris sebelum dipenatkan oleh pekerjaan.”

“Haruno Sakura, Tenten, lama tidak bertemu. Bagaimana karir kalian?” sapa Deidara ramah pada dua gadis yang berjalan di depan.

“Tanyakanlah kabar kami dulu, bodoh!” Sakura menjitak kepala Deidara sambil tersenyum kecil. Deidara memanfaatkannya untuk memeluk Sakura erat.

“Hei, dadamu masih sama ratanya dengan dadaku ternyata!”

JDUAK!

“Bodoh.”

Tenten tertawa melihat Deidara yang berjongkok sambil mengelus kepalanya yang menjadi korban jitakan dari sahabat adiknya. “Aku menonton peragaan busana yang melibatkanmu kemarin lalu, Deidara. Aku benar-benar iri gaun bunga-bunga itu cocok sekali untukmu.”

Gaun? Hinata merubah kembali kesimpulannya. Mungkin Deidara seorang perempuan. Mungkin.

“Ho, aku tersanjung mendengarnya. Kau tak tahu seberapa banyak kain yang harus dipotong untuk menyesuaikannya dengan dadaku.” Deidara—si nekat, mulai sekarang Hinata sudah memutuskan karakternya—memandang Sakura sambil mengerlingkan mata jahil. Menghindar saat satu bogem mentah nyaris mengenai rusuknya. Dia menoleh pada Hinata. “Lalu, gadis baru yang di belakang itu, apa kalian tak ingin mengenalkannya padaku?”

Ino menepuk dahinya pelan. “Namanya Hinata, Hinata Hyuuga. Baru setahun menjadi model, namun namanya sudah cukup tenar hingga membuat _Sahara_ mengikatnya sebagai model tetap untuk cabang Jepang.”

Hinata merasakan pipinya memanas mendengar cara Ino memperkenalkannya. “Sa-salam kenal.”

“Hyuuga. Hm, Hyuuga ya?” Deidara menoel-noel dahunya dengan pose berpikir yang gagal. “Oh, kamu masih saudara dengan…er… siapa namanya? Negi? Legi? Leji?”

“Neji. Neji Hyuuga,” Tenten dengan cepat mengkoreksi.

“Oh ya, apapun itu.”

Hinata mengangguk malu-malu. “Aku adik sepupunya.”

“Pantas saja aku merasa familier melihatmu.” Deidara mengalungkan tangannya di pundak Hinata dengan akrab. “Matamu mirip dengan si Neji itu. Pucat, tapi di satu sisi juga memiliki nilai estetika yang tinggi.”

Jangan salahkan Hinata jika wajahnya kian merona mendengar kata-kata itu. Otomatis dia memainkan jarinya di depan dada karena gugup.

Sayangnya hampir semua orang selalu salah membaca gerak tubuhnya.

“Menjauh dari Hinata Dei bodoh! Dia takut padamu!” Sakura mendorong tubuh Deidara agar segera melepaskan pelukannya pada gadis bersurai indigo. Ganti Sakura yang memeluknya dengan protektif. “Hinata tidak suka disentuh sembarangan oleh laki-laki tahu!”

Deidara mengerucutkan wajahnya untuk menampilkan ekspresi kesal. Hinata nyaris tertawa melihat betapa miripnya orang itu dengan sang adik, Ino. “Tega sekali kau padaku, Sakura. Padahal aku hanya ingin mengecek siapa tahu Hinata adalah calon istri yang ditakdirkan untukku.”

Calon istri? Laki-laki? Hinata semakin tak dapat menerka gender seorang Yamanaka Deidara.

“Kau selalu berkata begitu pada setiap wanita yang kau temui!”

Deidara tertawa sambil menggaruk kepalanya. Tampak sama sekali tak tersinggung dengan kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh Sakura. Tangannya merogoh ke saku dan mengeluarkan sebuah kunci mobil dengan gantungan yang merupakan miniatur dirinya sendiri—dasar narsis. Dimainkannya benda itu di jarinya.

“Oke, para tuan putri. Kita tak bisa terus mengobrol semalaman di sini. Pukul tujuh nanti aku ada pekerjaan. Jadi, biarkan aku mengantar kalian ke istana kalian.”

.

…*…

.

“Katakan padaku, Ino.” Sakura menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada dengan gaya yang meyakinkan. Alisnya berkedut tanda dia mulai kesal. “kenapa kita menginap di hotel?”

“Kalau kau mau menginap di tepi jalan, silakan saja.”

Itu jawaban dari si pirang.

Sakura memijat dahinya dengan gemas. Dapat Hinata lihat gadis merah muda itu menggemeretakkan giginya untuk menahan marah. “Maksudku bukan itu! Kupikir kita akan menginap di rumahmu! Kenapa sekarang kita malah terdampar di tempat ini?”

“Memang kenapa? Hotel du Pantheon ini walaupun tua tapi letaknya strategis, dan lagi pelayanannya juga cukup baik, kok.”

Sepertinya Ino benar-benar gagal menangkap maksud Sakura.

“Mu-mungkin maksud Sakura mengapa kita menginap di hotel kalau bisa di rumahmu,” Hinata berusaha membantu.

Ino menepuk dahinya. “Rumah keluargaku sudah pindah ke Marseille setahun yang lalu.Kesehatan _Grandmere_ memburuk, _Dad_ berpendapat jika udara Paris tak baik untuk paru-paru _Grandmere_. Hanya Deidara saja yang masih ada di Paris. Tuntutan profesi. Itupun dengan menyewa apartemen dari upahnya bekerja…”

Ah, bicara soal Deidara, Hinata lupa meminta kepastian tentang gender sulung Yamanaka itu.

“…dan yakinlah. Kau tak akan sudi harus berbagi rumah dengan Deidara. Kamarnya selalu dipenuhi barang-barang mencurigakan seperti replika bom atau awan jamur pengeboman di Nagasaki. Belum lagi sikap malasnya akan membuatmu gila. Jangan kaget kalau kau menemukan pakaian dalam di pot bunga saat mengunjunginya.”

Dalam hati Hinata mengamini keputusan Ino untuk menginap di hotel. Ia tak yakin sanggup melihat pakaian dalam—entah itu bra, _lingerie_ , celana dalam laki-laki, _bo_ _xer_ atau apapun yang dikenakan Deidara di balik pakaiannya—berserakan di mana-mana.

“Lagipula apa bedanya menginap di hotel atau di rumah?” tanya Tenten yang mulai menata pakaiannya dalam lemari kecil di sudut ruangan.

“Setidaknya kita tidak perlu keluar rumah untuk mencari makan,” jawab Sakura cepat.

“Kau dan perut karungmu. Sepertinya kau terlalu lama bergaul dengan Naruto, _Forehead._ ” Kesal, Ino mendecih. Dibaringkannya tubuh di atas ranjang single yang ia klaim sebagai ranjangnya selama menginap di sana. “Lagipula, kalau kau sebegitu inginnya tinggal di sebuah rumah, mengapa kau tak telepon saja Temari, sepupumu itu, dan minta dia menerima kita di rumahnya.”

Sakura mendecih kesal. Diletakkannya alat kosmetik di atas meja. “Keluargaku sudah putus hubungan dengan keluarga Sabaku sejak lima tahun lalu.” Lipstik menggelinding jatuh. Sakura membungkuk untuk mengambilnya. “Ini kali pertama ada keluargaku yang berhubungan dengan keluarga Sabaku. Itupun dalam urusan pekerjaan.”

“Eh?” Hinata bertanya kaget setelah mendengar pembicaraan dua gadis lainnya. Tangannya yang sedang merapikan tempat tidur terhenti segera. “Jadi Temari Sabaku, perancang busana sekaligus pemilik _brand_ _Sahara_ adalah sepupumu, Sakura?”

“Ibunya adalah kakak ibuku,” Sakura menjelaskan dengan singkat. Menggerutu sejenak saat menyadari lipstik-nya patah akibat kejadian tadi. “Tapi seperti yang kau dengar tadi, keluargaku tak pernah lagi berhubungan dengan keluarga Sabaku. Terpilihnya aku sebagai _brand ambassador_ _Sahara_ murni kebetulan. Tak ada pengaruh dari ikatan keluarga di dalamnya.”

Hinata menangkap ekspresi aneh dari wajah Sakura. Bukan, itu bukan ekspresi aneh. Justru sebaliknya, tak ada ekspresi di dalamnya. Mungkin sudah saatnya Hinata menutup percakapan ini.

Hening yang tidak nyaman melingkupi ruangan itu.

“Oh, _shit_!” suara makian Tenten terdengar dari sudut ruangan. Gadis bercepol dua itu mengangkat sebuah celana dalam cokelat dengan renda menghiasinya. “Celana dalam keberuntunganku robek!”

Suara tawa riang dan cemoohan menjadi batas akhir dari suasana tak nyaman yang tadi meyelimuti ruangan itu.

.

…*…

.

Hinata mengetuk-ngetuk gelas koktailnya dengan tidak sabar, memainkan _Marchan Vin_ yang ada di dalamnya dengan gemas. Teman-temannya sudah turun untuk menari, dan dia masih setia berada di depan konter bar. Bukan karena ketidakmampuan dalam menggerakkan tubuh—sejak kecil dia sudah terbiasa memeragakan beberapa tarian khas Jepang yang diajarkan ibunya—melainkan keengganan untuk saling bersinggungan dengan bagian tubuh orang lain yang bahkan terlalu pribadi.

Sebut dia kolot. Namun dia masih memiliki malu untuk tidak melakukannya.

Dan dia juga masih mempertanyakan mengapa dia mau saja ikut ke tempat seperti ini hanya karena Ino sudah menjadwalkannya. Ia akui, _L'Étoile_ memang bukan tempat yang buruk. Dia suka kesan klasik yang berpadu dengan sentuhan modern sebagai tema bar ini. Meja dan kursinya yang terbuat dari kayu juga memberikan rasa nyaman berbeda dari bar yang biasa dia temui. Namun sekalinya bar, tetap saja bar, tak ada yang membedakannya.

Seharusnya dia tak usah ragu menjawab tidak saat Ino mengatakannya seperti anak hilang jika tetap berdiam diri sendirian di dalam hotel.

“ _White cap_.”

Suara seorang pria memecahkan konsentrasinya. Diliriknya seseorang yang baru saja mendatangi konter bar dan memutuskan untuk duduk di sampingnya—tempat yang tadi dipakai Sakura. Dalam keremangan dan cahaya yang berputar-putar di sekelilingnya, Hinata dapat melihat rambut merah segar sang pemuda.

Mungkin sudah menjadi alam bawah sadarnya yang selalu mencari sosok berambut merah, diam-diam dia memandangi pendatang baru itu dari lirikan-lirikannya.

Rambut merah darah, mata hijau segar yang dibingkai kantung mata gelap—tanda seorang pekerja keras, kulit putih dan kenihilan alis. Oh, jangan lupakan sebuah tato unik dengan kanji ‘cinta’ yang terpajang indah di dahinya. Perpaduan yang aneh, namun sayangnya tampak memesona jika dimiliki oleh pemuda itu.

“ _Bonsoir,_ Gaara. Kau datang sendiri?” bartender yang memiliki rambut putih disisir ke belakang itu bertanya sambil tertawa. “Ke mana perginya si cantik yang selalu menemanimu itu?”

Gaara. Hinata mencatat namanya dalam hati. Sayang sekali, si Gaara ini sepertinya sudah memiliki seorang kekasih.

“Kalau yang kau maksud Matsuri, aku baru putus denganya sebelum pergi ke sini.”

Ralat. Sudah tidak memiliki kekasih.

Hinata tersenyum bahagia dalam hati. Baru sedetik dia menyelami kebahagiaannya, sebuah kernyitan aneh muncul di dahinya. _Harusnya kau turut berduka cita, Hinata_ _,_ hati kecil gadis itu berteriak, memakinya. Oh, bukan salahnya jika dia tertarik pada pria berambut merah dan berharap jika setiap dari mereka masih lajang bukan?

“Baru dua bulan kau berkencan dengannya,” komentar sang bartender. Hinata melirik tag nama di dada pria yang tengah beratraksi untuk menyajikan pesanan Gaara. Hidan. “Kau ini memang tak pernah beruntung dengan gadis-gadis itu. Cobalah sesuatu yang baru, siapa tahu kau dapat menjalin hubungan serius dengannya.”

“Kalau yang kau maksud itu laki-laki, maaf saja. Aku bukan homo.”

Hinata tersedak napasnya sendiri.

Hidan tertawa mendengar nada sinis yang dikeluarkan oleh tamunya. “Oh, sayang sekali. Padahal aku mau saja menawarkan diri untukmu. Harus kuakui, kau pria yang menarik.”

Hinata tersedak udara untuk kedua kalinya. Segera dia dekatkan gelasnya untuk menutupi batuk yang muncul.

Gaara mengalihkan fokus matanya sejenak pada gadis yang tengah memalingkan wajah sambil meminum pesanannya. Sedikit terlalu terburu-buru untuk menutupi kekagetannya. _Gadis polos yang baru kenal dunia malam,_ itu yang muncul di benak sang pemuda. Namun dia kembali menatap bartender yang tengah mengocok campuran bahan dan es untuk _white cap_ -nya.

“Lupakan tawaran menjijikkanmu, tapi kurasa saranmu tidak buruk juga—mencari sesuatu yang baru maksudku, bukan menjadi gay. Aku mungkin butuh angin segar untuk kehidupan romansaku,” pria itu menyunggingkan sebuah senyum tipis sambil menggerakkan matanya ke arah Hinata sebagai kode pada sang bartender.

“Ow, sang penakhluk wanita mulai beraksi rupanya!” Hidan yang menangkap isyarat dari Gaara terkekeh pelan. Diamatinya Hinata sejenak. Sebuah senyum tersungging di wajahnya. “Tipe oriental. Sepertinya kau masih belum bisa melupakan tanah kelahiranmu. Padahal kau sudah tidak mengunjunginya sekitar dua puluh tahun lamanya.”

“Baru tahun lalu aku ke sana untuk pekerjaan sebenarnya.”

“Biar kutebak. Kau memaksa untuk segera pulang setelah pekerjaan rampung kan?”

Decihan singkat menjawab pertanyaan berbau pernyataan itu.

Sang bartender eksentrik tertawa melihat sikap dingin pengunjungnya. “Kau dan segara sikap keras kepalamu itu, Gaara. Tapi ternyata seleramu masih tak berubah. Atau kau masih terbayang sosok ibumu yang orang Jepang hingga memilih gadis oriental seperti _dia_ sebagai mangsamu berikutnya?”

“Setengahnya salah. Tapi setengahnya lagi aku tak akan membantah.”

Hinata merasakan merinding di bagian tengkuknya. Sadar sepenuhnya jika dia adalah objek yang dibicarakan oleh dua pria itu. Sesuatu dalam dirinya yang sudah lama tertidur bergejolak, campuran antara senang dan tertantang, mungkin Sakura akan menyebutnya sebagai nafsu dan adrenali.Tapi dia tak ingin mengakuinya.

Tatapan mata pria itu, meski tak dapat dilihatnya langsung, ia tahu sangat tajam. Tatapan itu seolah menembus segala perisai pakaian yang dikenakannya dan langsung mengulitinya. Masuk ke dalam tiap pembuluh darahnya dan membuat cairan merah yang mengalir di sana berdesir panas. Mengingatkannya akan tatapan mata seekor serigala yang ia lihat di foto. Tajam, lapar dan ganas. Perpaduan yang menakutkan. Sekaligus indah.

Namun tetap saja bulu di belakang leher Hinata meremang dibuatnya.

Oke, mungkin lantai dansa tak terdengar seburuk tadi.

Hinata bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berniat menyusul kawan-kawannya. Dari posisinya dapat dia lihat sepintas warna merah muda mencolok yang tenggelam di antara berbagai macam warna rambut lainnya. Sakura sepertinya adalah orang yang tepat untuk dimintai perlindungan saat ini.

“Menghindariku, Nona?”

Sial. Suara berat itu menghentikan langkah Hinata. Seolah ada magnet yang membuat Hinata tak dapat lepas darinya.

“A-apa ada larangan untuk menari di sini?” Hinata mengumpulkan segenap keberanian yang ada dalam dirinya untuk menjawab pertanyaan pemuda itu. Tapi jari-jari tangannya menghianatinya, mereka bergetar hebat, tanda jika sang pemilik tengah merasa terancam.

Gaara menyeringai lebar dan melirik Hidan dengan tatapan memerintah.

Sang bartender mengangkat bahunya. “Khusus ntuk malam ini dan khusus untuk Anda, ada.”

Hinata menggigit bibirnya panik. Matanya jelalatan mencari sosok kawan-kawannya, namun cahaya yang terbatas dan otaknya yang sudah teracuni minuman keras membuat segalanya tampak kabur. Inginnya dia berkata ‘Kalau begitu, aku pergi,’ hanya saja dia tak mau terpisah dari kawan-kawannya dengan resiko tersesat di kota asing ini.

Dengan kesal gadis itu kembali ke tempat duduknya dan membelakangi sang pemuda. “Bu-bukan berarti a-aku patuh padamu.” Kamuflase sikap ketusnya tersamarkan oleh kegagapan alami saat berbicara dengan orang asing.

“Katakan namamu.”

“Hinata.” Dan dalam dua detik Hinata langsung menyesali mengapa bibirnya dapat semudah itu terbuka.

Sebuah dengusan halus terdengar dari pria di belakangnya.

Tak salah jika Hinata menganggapnya sebagai bentuk penghinaan atas nama yang dimilikinya sejak kecil. Gadis itu bangkit berdiri, tak memerdulikan teman-temannya yang lenyap entah ke mana. Pokoknya ia akan kembali ke hotel. Sekarang juga. Peduli setan jika akhirnya dia tersesat dan jadi gelandangan di Perancis.“Bu-bukan hakmu untuk menertawakan namaku.”

Andai saja mata hijau itu masih berhiaskan sepasang alis, tentunya benda itu sudah mengernyit mendengar kata-kata Hinata. “Tak ada yang menertawakan namamu di sini.”

Jika menjawab dengan ‘Kau melakukannya’ maka sudah pasti Hinata akan dianggap sebagai anak kecil oleh Gaara. Jadi gadis itu hanya mengetukkan sepatunya pada lantai dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar setelah melemparkan entah berapa euro ke atas meja bar. Dia sudah telanjur kesal dengan sikap seenaknya pemuda itu.

“Kutunggu kau di tempat ini jam tujuh besok malam, Hinata.” Suara itu menggema mengalahkan hentakan lagu yang merajai udara sekitarnya. Dirasakannya pipinya kembali memerah saat nama kecilnya diucapkan, namun ia tak menoleh lagi.

Dan dia bersumpah tak akan datang keesokan harinya.

.

…*…

.

Saat pintu kamar terbuka, Hinata sudah berbaring di atas ranjangnya dengan gaun tidur berwarna laverder dan berlapiskan selimut tebal nyaman dengan bau pewangi mahal.

Tidak, ia tak sedang tidur. Ia hanya sedang melarikan diri dari ceramah panjang lebar teman-temannya tentang _kau-tak-tahu-betapa-khawatirnya-kami_ _-saat-kau-hilang_ atau a _pa-yang-akan-terjadi-pada-gadis-polos-jika-berkeliaran-di-malam-hari_.

Atau mungkin dia hanya ingin menikmati detak jantungnya yang mengalami anomali sejak suara berat itu memanggil nama kecilnya. Gara-gara itu juga dia dihadiahi tatapan aneh dari supir taksi yang membawanya kembali ke hotel, wajah merahnya tak semudah itu disembunyikan.

Bergelung dalam selimut dan bernostalgia tentang anak laki-laki berambut merah di masa kecilnya, lalu membandingkan dengan Gaara. Semua itu membuatnya merasa brengsek. Ke mana perginya gadis kalem yang lemah lembut itu? Mengapa yang tersisa sekarang hanyalah seorang gadis yang terus membandingkan setiap pemuda berambut merah dengan sosok anak kecil di masa kanak-kanaknya?

Apa kata keluarga besar Hyuuga nanti jika tahu Hinata yang manis dan pemalu sudah berubah terlalu jauh?

Gadis itu mengeratkan selimutnya.

Mungkin… memenuhi undangan Gaara bukan sesuatu yang buruk juga.

Hinata memejamkan matanya. Tak ingin lagi mengamati debaran jantungnya yang berpacu menyebalkan.

.

…*…

.

Hidan tengah menghias gelas koktail dengan ceri saat sebuah pertanyaan menghampiri otaknya. Kembali diliriknya pemuda bersurai merah bata yang duduk di depannya, bergeming selama nyaris tiga jam, satu-satunya gerakan yang dilakukannya hanyalah menyeruput minumannya yang sudah mencair sejak berjam-jam lalu.

“Tak turun ke lantai dansa?”

Pemuda itu mengangkat pandangan matanya sejenak. “Aku sedang memikirkan gadis itu.”

“Gadis bermata lavender itu?” Hidan menyajikan koktail racikannya pada tamu yang menunggu dan mendudukkan dirinya di hadapan Gaara. “Tak biasanya kau memikirkan seorang gadis hingga seperti ini.”

Gaara mengangkat bahunya. “Aku hanya menuruti saranmu saja.”

Hidan terkekeh. Tak menyangka jika si pemuda tampan berambut merah darah itu akan serius memikirkan sarannya. Apalagi jika objek dari saran itu adalah gadis yang baru saja dikenalnya di bar. “Memangnya kau yakin bisa menjalin hubungan dengannya? Dia tak tampak seperti seleramu.”

Gaara mengangkat pundaknya. “Dia gadis yang berbeda dengan gadis lainnya yang pernah kutemui. Aku tak akan menilainya sebelum dapat menggenggamnya dalam tanganku.”

“Sadis sekali,” decak sang barternder. Matanya berkilat jahil sejenak. “Kupikir kau sudah pernah berhubungan dengan segala tipe perempuan.”

“Memang. Sebenarnya aku pernah menemukan gadis dengan sikap yang nyaris sama beberapa tahun lalu. Sayangnya aku sama sekali tak bisa mengingatnya.”

Hidan menyangga dagunya dengan sikap serius. “Gadis itu sedikit mirip dengan laki-laki yang kau ajak ke bar ini tiga tahun lalu. Terutama bagian matanya. Aku nyaris berpikir kalau si pemuda itu yang datang dengan dandanan perempuan kalau tak melihat belahan dadanya.” Ia terkekeh pelan.

“Jangan bicarakan dia lagi di hadapanku.” Gaara memutar matanya malas. Diletakkannya beberapa euro di atas meja dan melenggang pergi.

“Hei, Gaara! Gadis bermata bulan itu tadi datang dengan gadis beriris identik denganmu!” sang bartender eksentrik berteriak, berusaha menarik atensi dari pemuda yang dengan kasualnya berjalan pergi. Merasa tak mendapatkan atensi dari Gaara, Hidan terkekeh pelan. “Benar-benar anak yang menarik dia itu.”

.

…TBC…

.

%MCEPASTEBIN%

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1). Paris, je suis à la maison! : Paris, aku pulang!  
> Terima kasih sudah membaca FF ini.  
> Aku harus bilang apa. Berniat membuat slice of life tentang anak sekolahan, malah berakhir dengan kisah seputar dunia model yang sudah nggak akrab lagi di kehidupanku.  
> FF ini juga aku persembahkan untuk Shen Mei Leng sebagai traktiran yang pernah dibahas saat biweekly sebelumnya. Dia hebat, dapat wangsit apa ya dia sampai tahu aku sedang nulis soal dunia model #gelundungan.  
> Harusnya FF ini hanya one shot, tapi apa daya, otakku berkeliaran hingga alur yang kelewat rumit.  
> Soal brand, Sahara memang brand nyata. Tapi aku baru tahu setelah menuliskan kisah ini. Dan karena nggak ada ide lain untuk namanya, aku tetap menggunakan nama Sahara untuk brand milik Temari.  
> Mungkin ini saja yang bisa aku katakan. Kalau ada kesalahan, aku minta maaf dan mohon kritiknya ya. ^^  
> Wonosobo, 31 Juli 2014


	2. Ma Perle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saat fetish lahir dari masa lalu. Mungkin takdir memiliki skenarion yang tak ingin kau tahu.

_“Kamu datanglah besok pagi ke taman ini. Aku akan memberikan hasil fotonya padamu.”_

_Sayangnya esok harinya Hinata sakit dan tak dapat bangun dari ranjang. Dan saat dia datang lagi ke taman itu, anak berambut merah itu tak pernah lagi terlihat._

_Hingga akhirnya Hinata bosan menunggunya dan memutuskan untuk menyerah. Meski hatinya tak semudah itu melakukannya._

.

…*…

.

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

Saya tidak menerima keuntungan berupa material apapun dari pembuatan fanfiction ini.

**Warning: OOC, Modern!AU, Typo(s), etc**

Kesalahan data sangat mungkin terjadi akibat kurangnya materi yang membahas _setting_ dan detail mengenai kehidupan seorang model. Nama _brand_ hanya imajinasi semata, kalau ada kesamaan dengan _brand_ dunia nyata, hanya kebetulan semata.

.

…*…

.

Baru dering kedua yang sampai di telinga Hinata saat sebuah suara akrab menyapanya.

“Halo?”

“ _Niisan_ , ini aku.”

“Hinata?” Terdengar nada lega dari suara pemuda yang mengangkat telepon itu. “Mengapa kau tak menelepon kemarin? Aku khawatir terjadi apa-apa denganmu.”

Sebuah senyum lembut tersungging di wajah sang gadis. Sudah dia perkirakan jika kakak sepupunya akan mengajukan pertanyaan tersebut begitu mengangkat telepon. Apa boleh buat, Hinata melupakan janjinya menelepon sang kakak sepupu selepas tiba di Perancis. Baru pagi ini dia teringat.

“Neji-niisan tenang saja. Aku hanya terlalu lelah kemarin hingga lupa menelepon,” setengah kebohongan dia lemparkan demi kebaikan. Memangnya apa yang akan dia katakan? Lupa menelepon karena terlalu berdebar-debar bertemu dengan seorang pemuda? Siap-siap diintrogasi saja jika nekat menjawab dengan jujur.

“Syukurlah kalau begitu.” Suara deru napas yang teratur mengisi kekosongan sejenak di antara mereka. “Kau menginap di mana selama di Perancis, Hinata?”

“Sampai dua hari ke depan, aku masih akan menginap di Hotel du Pantheon. Setelah mulai pemotretan, tempat menginap kami akan disiapkan oleh pihak Sahara.” Hinata merapikan tempat tidurnya, _handphone_ dikepitnya di antara leher dan kepala. “Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan itu, _Niisan_. Ino sudah mempersiapkannya dengan matang.”

“Kau tidak pergi ke tempat yang aneh-aneh kan? _Gay bar_ atau tempat prostitusi misalnya.”

Hinata tersedak mendengarnya. “Mengapa _Niisan_ menanyakan hal seperti itu? Tentu saja aku tak melakukannya.”

“Hanya bertanya saja.” Neji menghela napas panjang. “Harusnya aku ikut saja ke Paris. Kau tahu kan, dunia model tidak sebersih kelihatannya. Aku tak mau kalau kau sampai terjebak di bagian gelapnya, Hinata.”

Gadis itu menghela napas panjang. “Tentu saja, _Niisan_. Kau sudah mengatakannya berulang kali padaku. Aku sudah dewasa, aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri.”

“Tapi tetap saja…” Neji terdiam sejenak, tampaknya tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Dan Hinata yakin, itu bukan hal yang baik baginya. “Kurasa seharusnya aku tetap menentang pilihanmu menjadi model.”

“Hanya karena _Niisan_ adalah kakak sepupuku, itu tak berarti _Niisan_ dapat memutuskan apa yang boleh dan tidak boleh aku lakukan!” Tanpa sadar Hinata menaikkan nada suaranya. Otomatis dia menutup mulutnya dengan panik. “Maafkan aku, Neji-niisan. Aku tak bermaksud untuk menentangmu, hanya saja aku… kurasa aku sudah cukup dewasa untuk menentukan pilihanku sendiri…”

Andaikata Neji ada di hadapannya, pastilah pemuda itu sudah menepuk kepalanya lembut dan memasang wajah sendu. “Aku tak bermaksud mengontrolmu, Hinata. Hanya saja, aku khawatir terjadi sesuatu padamu. Aku tak akan memaafkan diriku sendiri jika sampai itu terjadi.”

“Terima kasih banyak, _Niisan_. Terima kasih karena telah memikirkanku hingga seperti ini.” Hinata tersenyum lembut. Sampai kapanpun, kebaikan hati kakak sepupunya akan selalu menjadi harta karunnya yang berharga. Meski terkadang merepotkan, Hinata tahu jika hal itu dilakukan demi kepentingannya. “ _Niisan_ sedang apa di sana?”

“Berlatih memanah. Paman menganggap kemampuan memanahku turun drastis karena aku lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu belajar manajemen perusahaan.” Itu menjelaskan mengapa suara napas kakaknya terdengar lebih berat dan keras dari biasanya. “Kau sendiri, apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sana?”

“Aku sedang membereskan kamar. Tenten, Ino dan Sakura sedang berenang sekarang.”

“Kusumpahi tiga gadis manja itu karena telah berani menyuruhmu membersihkan kamar sementara mereka bersenang-senang.” Neji mendengus kesal.

Hinata tersenyum kecil. “Aku hanya membersihkan bagianku saja, _Niisan_.“

“Baguslah kalau begitu. Kau jangan terlalu memanjakan mereka, Hinata. Jangan jadikan dirimu sendiri sebagai pembantu mereka hanya karena usia karirmu lebih pendek.” Hinata tertawa pelan mendengarnya. Ia yakin Neji sebenarnya tahu pasti jika tiga gadis lainnya selalu memperlakukannya dengan baik. “Jadi, apa rencanamu hari ini?”

“Ino mengajak kami jalan-jalan di beberapa pusat perbelanjaan Paris. Dia bilang, pergi ke Paris tak akan lengkap tanpa belanja.” Dia tertawa sejenak saat mengingat pidato penuh semangat Ino tadi pagi. Padahal Hinata yakin jika itu semua dilakukan Ino hanya untuk memenuhi hasrat belanja di pusat mode dunianya saja. “Kau ingin menitip sesuatu untuk oleh-oleh, _Niisan_?”

Hinata menebak Neji tengah menggeleng saat keheningan kembali terjadi. Kadang kakak sepupunya itu melupakan fakta jika mereka tidak sedang bertatap mata jika tengah menelepon. “Kau bawakan saja satu atau dua gaun untuk Hanabi. Dia menolak menggunakan kimono untuk pesta perdananya.”

“Apa Hanabi mengatakan alasannya?”

“Memangnya alasan apa lagi yang akan diberikan seorang gadis SMA yang akan menghadiri pesta prom-nya?”

Hinata tersenyum miris. Teringat saat pesta prom-nya dulu. Dia datang menggunakan kimono berwarna ungu muda dengan motif bangau. Dan pada akhirnya, dia hanya duduk di sudut ruangan karena tak dapat beradaptasi dengan teman-temannya.

Ia menghela napas panjang.

Setidaknya Hanabi tak perlu merasakan perasaan yang sama dengannya. Gadis itu pandai bergaul dan senang bermain. Hampir tiap minggu dia selalu membawa temannya ke rumah. Tentunya teman perempuan. Neji tak akan membiarkan adik-adik sepupunya didekati oleh sembarang pemuda.

“Hinata, kau masih di sana?” suara khawatir Neji membunyarkan lamunan Hinata tentang adik perempuannya yang tengah menginjak akhir masa remaja.

“Ah, i-iya,” Hinata merutuki kegagapannya. “Aku hanya… sedang memilih baju untuk digunakan berjalan-jalan nanti saja, _Niisan_.”

Kebohongan besar. Siapapun juga tahu kalau Hinata tengah bersilat lidah. Dia bukan gadis yang bisa terlalu lama berada di depan lemari hanya untuk menentukan pakaian yang akan dia kenakan. Sudah tentu Neji hapal benar kebiasaannya yang satu ini.

Tapi sepertinya pemuda itu tak ingin mengungkitnya saat ini. “Oh, kalau begitu aku akan segera mematikan teleponku. Selamat menikmati harimu, Hinata. Berhati-hatilah pada pencopet. Jangan termakan bujukan penjebak turis. Dan jangan berjalan terlalu jauh dari Ino. Kau tak akan tahu apa yang akan kau temui di Paris. Hati-hati pada pria di sana. Lidah mereka terlalu lincah untuk berkata manis…”

Jangan salahkan Hinata jika dia kembali teringat pada si rambut merah menawan semalam.

“…dan semoga pekerjaanmu lancar.”

“Terima kasih, _Niisan_ ,” bisiknya pelan. “Titip salam untuk Ayah, Paman dan Hanabi. Tanyakan juga apa warna yang diinginkan Hanabi untuk gaunnya.”

“Akan kusampaikan. Jangan lupa telepon nanti malam.”

“Ya.”

Hinata adalah orang pertama yang mematikan sambungan telepon lintas benua itu. Otaknya tak pernah lagi dipenuhi oleh nasihat-nasihat bernada protektif kakaknya seperti setahun lalu. Ia sudah terlalu sering mendenggarnya, dan ia juga sudah terlalu sering tak mengabaikannya.

Namun kali ini beda.

_‘Hati-hati pada pria di sana. Lidah mereka terlalu lincah untuk berkata manis.’_

Bisikan itu terus menggema di kepalanya dan membuatnya pusing. Memorinya kembali pada sosok Gaara yang ditemuinya di bar malam lalu. Pada rambut merahnya, pada mata hijau berbingkai kantung matanya, pada tato cinta di dahinya, pada bibir tipis dengan kata-kata sinisnya…

Semuanya…

Andai kata dia bertemu Gaara dua tahun lalu sebelum dia terjun ke dunia modeling, tentulah dia akan dengan senang hati mengikuti nasihat kakaknya dan menjaga jarak dari pemuda itu minimal sepuluh meter.

Tapi itu dulu. Sekarang segalanya sudah berbeda. Ia bukan lagi Hyuuga Hinata yang lembut, pemalu dan merupakan sosok gadis Jepang sempurna dalam bayangan tiap turis naif. Dia adalah seorang model muda dengan pesona yang terus diasah. Karakternya sudah berubah banyak—meski belum terlalu banyak hingga tak dapat dikenali.

Mari kita ingat-ingat apa kata Tsunade saat dia baru saja masuk ke agensinya dua tahun lalu dan mendapatkan bimbingan setaraf neraka untuk membentuk karakternya.

_‘Seorang model harus memiliki ciri khas. Kau bisa saja menjadikan sikap pemalumu sebagai ciri khas. Namun bukan berarti kau harus tetap seperti ini. Model harus memiliki kepercayaan diri yang besar. Daya saing. Kesombongan. Sifat seorang primadona yang selalu ingin menjadi ratu. Jika tidak, maka kau hanya akan tertelan di dunia ini. Lihatlah para seniormu dan belajarlah dari mereka. Masih belum terlambat untuk mempermak dirimu mulai saat ini.’_

Hinata menggigit bibirnya. Jika dia membandingkan dirinya dengan teman-temannya, dia sadar, dia masih jauh di bawah mereka. Dia belum dapat menemukan karakternya sebagai model dengan baik. Para fotografer dan desainer itu mungkin berpendapat jika karakter Hinata di depan kamera adalah lembut dan pemalu, namun mereka salah. Itulah sifat asli dirinya yang terbawa hingga ke depan kamera. Sementara dia sendiri belum menemukan sosok dirinya yang diimpikannya.

Sudah menjadi hobinya membandingkan diri dengan orang lain. Ia iri melihat Sakura yang sanggup memberikan kesan maskulin tanpa menghilangkan sisi feminin miliknya. Atau Ino yang seksi dan panas jika sudah berhadapan dengan kamera. Bahkan Tenten dengan karakter atraktifnya pun tampak mengagumkan.

Sementara Hinata? Acap kali dia melihat hasil fotonya sendiri, dia merasa kosong. Tak ada jiwa di dalamnya.

“Kau melamun?”

Hinata tersentak kaget. Saat berbalik, dia sudah mendapati wajah Sakura yang sedang mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk tengah memandanginya.

“A-aku tak mendengarmu masuk… Sakura…” kebiasaan tergagapnya muncul lagi. Sebuah senyum yang terlalu dipaksakan menghiasi wajahnya.

Sakura mengibaskan rambutnya yang setengah kering hingga mencipratkan butiran air ke atas ranjang. “Aku tidak masuk mengendap-endap seperti penjahat seksual, lho. Kau saja yang terlalu khusuk melamun.”

Hinata tertawa kecil mendengarnya. “Sudah selesai berenang?”

“Kalau belum, tentu sekarang aku masih mengenakan bikini dan berusaha balas menenggelamkan babi pirang itu—akh, hidungku masih perih kemasukan air.” Sakura menggosok hidung kecilnya yang sudah memerah. “Apa yang kau lamunkan?”

Hinata mengangkat bahu sambil membersihkan debu di sudut kaca dengan jarinya. “Aku baru menelepon Neji-niisan. Entah mengapa aku jadi memikirkan nasihatnya.”

“Huh, dia itu harus segera menyembuhkan _sister complex_ -nya. Semakin lama semakin parah saja,” Sakura bersungut kesal. Diambilnya _hair dryer_ dan dikeringkannya rambut merah mudanya dengan suhu tinggi. “Aku tak akan pernah lupa saat dia menyeret paksamu pulang saat pesta selepas peragaan busana perdanamu.” Rambut-rambut merah muda berterbangan tak beraturan.

Hinata tersenyum sambil mengambil pengering rambut dari tangan Sakura. Diturunkannya suhu hingga mencapai suhu ideal untuk menata rambut. “Saat itu usiaku baru sembilan belas tahun, Sakura. Aku belum legal mengkonsumsi minuman beralkohol.” Dengan bantuan sisir, helai-helai merah muda itu tunduk dari kekeras kepalaannya.

“Tapi tetap saja sifatnya yang kolot itu mengesalkan.”

Hinata hanya tertawa pelan.

“Oh ya, malam ini aku dan Tenten berencana untuk wisata kuliner—jangan tanya mengapa aku tak menyertakan Ino, sudah pasti dia menolak dengan alasan diet. Kau mau ikut?”

“Terima kasih, tapi aku terpaksa menolaknya…” Ya, Hinata masih ingat dengan keputusan finalnya untuk pergi memenuhi undangan dari Gaara lagi malam ini di _L'Étoile_. Lupakan sejenak soal nasihat dari Neji, toh Gaara sepertinya bukan pria dengan kata-kata manis. “Aku… sudah punya acara sendiri.”

“Kau akan berkencan dengan pria merah itu?”

Gerakan _hair dryer_ terhenti seketika. Memanaskan pada satu bagian kulit kepala terlalu lama hingga membuat si pemilik surai merah muda mengaduh. Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya sejenak, mencoba mengusir kekagetan yang sempat singgah. “Ba-bagaimana…”

“Aku melihatmu mengobrol dengannya semalam,” Sakura memotong pertanyaan Hinata dengan cepat. Satu tangannya digunakan untuk merapikan poni belah tengahnya untuk menonjolkan bagian jidat. “Bukannya aku tak senang sih, kau dekat dengan seorang pria. Tapi aku mulai merasaka kalau kau memiliki sebuah fetish tersendiri pada rambut merah.”

Hinata merona mendengarnya. “A-aku bukan penderita kelainan seksual… Sakura…”

“Tapi aku tak mengada-ada bukan?” Sang gadis merah muda memamerkan seringainya yang paling menyebalkan. “Coba katakan padaku, siapa pemuda yang pernah membuatmu tertarik dan tidak memiliki rambut merah?”

Hening menyambut.

“Sudah kuduga.” Sakura memasang pose kemenangan. “Aku memang tak tahu alasan mengapa kau selalu tergila-gila pada rambut merah. Tapi aku senang melihatmu punya ketertarikan khusus pada sesuatu.”

Hinata menganggkat wajahnya yang menunduk. “Kau… tidak menganggapku aneh?”

Yang ditanya hanya mengernyitkan alisnya sebagai jawaban. “Memangnya apa yang salah? Selama kau belum terlalu fanatik pada suatu fetish, kurasa itu sah-sah saja.”

“Terima kasih,” bisik Hinata sambil memberikan sentuhan terakhir pada rambut merah muda Sakura. Merubah rambut acak-acakan setengah basah tadi menjadi helaian-helaian lurus yang jatuh di leher sang gadis tomboi.

Sakura memperhatikan penampilannya di cermin dan tersenyum puas. “Kau selalu hebat melakukannya, Hinata. Seperti profesional!”

Sang gadis indigo tersenyum malu-malu.

“Jadi, kau mau cerita soal cowok yang kemarin bersamamu?” tawar Sakura sambil memasang wajah penasaran. “Tenang saja, aku tak akan menceritakannya pada Ino kok. Kau tahu kan, aku bisa jaga rahasia.”

Hinata menutup wajahnya yang memerah dengan tangan dan berbisik malu-malu. “Aku tak terlalu mengenalnya. Bahkan… kemarin aku bersikap sangat buruk padanya. Aku benar-benar bersikap seperti seorang gadis yang menyebalkan…”

“Oh, ayolah. Seberapapun menyebalkannya kau bersikap, tak akan pernah melebihi aku, Hinata. Aku yakin kau tidak memukul rusuknya atau menendang kemaluannya kan?” Sakura merangkul pundak Hinata dengan akrab untuk menenangkan gadis itu. “Jadi, katakan padaku. Apa kau sempat menanyakan nama atau nomor teleponnya?”

“Ti…tidak…”

“Tidak?”

Sebelum Sakura memulai kembali kuliahnya tentang perlunya seorang gadis bersikap agresif atau persamaan derajat perempuan masa kini yang tak mengharuskan perempuan duduk diam di rumah sambil menunggu pangerannya datang, Hinata kembali berkata, “Ta…tapi aku tahu namanya… setidaknya, aku tahu bagaimana cara memanggilnya…”

“Katakan padaku. Aku akan mencari namanya di gugel dan memastikan jika dia bukan pelaku pemerkosaan untukmu,” Sakura berkata antusias sambil menyangga kepalanya dengan kedua tangan. Matanya membulat seperti anak anjing yang minta dibelai pemiliknya.

Hinata tersenyum malu-malu. “Namanya Gaara. Tapi… aku tak tahu nama belakangnya…”

“Sabaku.”

“Hm?” Hinata bertanya mendengar nada dingin yang keluar dari bibir Sakura. Suara yang amat berbeda dengan suara ceria sang gadis yang antusias mendengar sahabatnya sudah memiliki pria incaran yang baru.

“Namanya Gaara Sabaku. Atau Sabaku Gaara jika kau menyebutnya dalam bahasa Jepang.”

Mata Hinata terbuka lebar. “Sa…sabaku? Jadi… dia…”

Sebuah tawa miris gadis bersurai merah muda itu keluarkan. Mata hijaunya melirik ke jendela hanya untuk menghindari tatapan mata Hinata yang menghujaninya dengan pandangan terkejut. “Ya, dia sepupuku.” Tawa miris itu kembali terdengar. “Ternyata dunia ini sangat sempit ya.”

.

…*…

.

“Lima menit lagi kau berkencan dengan kameramu, akan kupastikan kau menginap di gudang boneka Kankuro, Gaara.”

Ancaman yang menggelikan. Sangat menggelikan andai saja Gaara tak ingat jika gudang boneka kakaknya berisi boneka-boneka yang seolah keluar dari film horor. Tidak, dia tidak mau dihantui Jigsaw atau Annabelle semalaman penuh. Apalagi mengingat dia pernah memiliki trauma dengan boneka berbentuk manusia.

Ucapkan terima kasih pada kakak perempuannya, Sabaku Temari. Di usia tujuh tahun, berkat hobinya mendandani boneka dengan lipstick merah Nyonya Sabaku, dia berhasil menumbuhkan ketakutan abadi pada jiwa adik bungsunya.

Lagipula, anak lima tahun mana yang tidak ketakutan melihat boneka dengan bibir dan baju bernoda merah darah terendam di bak mandi yang airnya juga sudah berubah sewarna liquid manusia?

Yang jelas, sejak saat itu ancaman yang berhubungan dengan boneka selalu menjadi ancaman paling ampuh untuk pribadi bebal sang bungsu Sabaku.

“Apa lagi yang kau inginkan? Sabaku Temari?” desisnya tak suka sambil membuka pintu kamar. Lensa dan peralatan pendukung kameranya tampak jelas masih berserakan di atas meja, tanda jika Gaara tengah menikmati bercumbu dengan benda yang menjadi simbol profesinya. “Aku sudah memenuhi permintaan egoismu untuk membantu pemotretan lusa. Apa lagi maumu sekarang?”

Temari menyunggingkan senyum manisnya melihat kekesalan sang adik. “Ini saatnya sarapan.”

“Aku tidak butuh.”

Gaara sudah hendak membanting pintu kamarnya dengan kesal dan melanjutkan kegiatan bercinta dengan lensa-lensanya andai saja kaki panjang Temari tak menghentikannya. “Kau terus mengurung diri sejak kemarin. Apa putus dengan penjaga toko itu sebegitu buruknya hingga kau berubah sedrastis ini?”

“Ini tak ada hubungannya dengan Matsuri,” jawab Gaara cepat. “Aku hanya sedang mempersiapkan kameraku saja.”

“Ini pasti bukan urusan pemotretan lusa kan? Kau tak pernah seantusias itu saat ikut membantuku,” tuduh Temari sambil membuka kembali pintu kamar Gaara. Matanya menjilat seluruh isi ruangan hingga terhenti pada pigura foto di samping ranjang Gaara. Sebuah senyum tersungging di wajahnya. “Jadi kau sudah menemukannya ya? Kali ini bukan seorang pria kan?”

Gaara mendengus tak suka dan memaksa kepala ingin tahu sang kakak keluar dari zona pengelihatan kamarnya. “Sudah atau belumnya bukan urusanmu.”

“Jadi? Kali ini siapa?”

Gaara benar-benar lupa kalau Temari sudah jadi kakaknya selama dua puluh dua tahun. Kebohongan atau elakan kecil tak akan mempan pada gadis itu. “Bukan siapa-siapa. Hanya seorang gadis yang tak sengaja aku temui di bar semalam.”

“Kau pergi ke bar setelah berpisah dengan kekasihmu dan pulang tanpa Hidan harus meneleponku atau Kankuro karena kau sudah tak teler di atas konter?” Temari bersiul pelan sambil menyilangkan tangan di depan dada. “Dia gadis yang mengagumkan. Sangat mengagumkan. Kalaupun dia bukan gadis di dalam bingkai foto itu, aku yakin kau pasti akan bertahan lama dengannya.”

“Kau selalu mengatakan hal yang sama tiap kali aku berkencan.”

Temari terkekeh pelan. “Tak ada salahnya bersikap optimis bukan?” Diacaknya rambut berantakan Gaara, dihadiahi sebuah dengusan tak suka. “Kau tahu, aku selalu mendoakan yang terbaik untukmu.”

Gaara terdiam.

“Dan aku benar-benar berharap kau akan segera mengakhiri masa lajangmu.”

Gaara membanting pintu.

“Bagaimana dengan sarapannya?!” teriak Temari dari luar kamar sambil terus menggedor pintu kamar Gaara dengan sadis.

“Kau habiskan saja bagianku dan jadilah gemuk!” balasnya jengkel.

Suara tawa renyah terdengar. “Dasar tidak jujur.”

Gaara memijat keningnya yang bertato kesal. Seharusnya ia memang tak melakukan dialog bodoh dengan kakak perempuannya. Wanita pirang itu selalu sukses membaca hatinya. Dan itu membuatnya risih.

Matanya terpaku pada gambar di dalam bingkai foto. Gambar yang sejak belasan tahun lamanya dia pajang di sana dan menjadi satu bentuk obsesi tersendiri yang tak akan pernah dimengerti orang lain. Gambar yang telah mengubah hidupnya secara drastis, membuatnya menentang orang tua dan menghentikan sekolahnya demi mengejar cita-cita menjadi photografer.

“ _Ma Perle_ …” bibirnya menggumamkan julukannya pada sosok di dalam bingkai.

Sebuah senyum kelewat tipis tersungging. Pemuda itu mengacak rambutnya pelan sebelum duduk di depan mejanya. Berkutat dengan kekasihnya yang paling setia—setidaknya untuk saat ini. Kameranya.

.

…*…

.

“Tanyakan kepadaku!”

Sakura memutar matanya malas. “ _Channel_.” Ia menyeringai lebar melihat bibir mengerucut Ino tanda jawaban singkat Sakura tepat sasaran. “Aku tahu kau selalu tergila-gila dengan _brand_ itu, _Pig_.”

“Kau benar-benar tak seru, _Forehead_! Aku ingin membuat Tenten dan Hinata menebak-nebak ke mana kita akan belanja hari ini.” Ino merapatkan kacamata hitam yang dikenakannya dan memasukkan kunci mobil. “Tapi tenang saja. _Channel_ hanya satu dari ratusan butik yang akan kita kunjungi hari ini. Dan akan aku pastikan kalian akan mendapatkan apa yang kalian mau.”

Hinata menggigiti bibirnya tanda panik. Bukan, ia tak panik masalah uang yang akan dikeluarkan—bagaimanapun juga honor sebagai model selama satu tahun ini sudah lebih dari cukup untuk belanja selama satu hari di pusat mode dunia. Yang ia khawatirkan adalah keberadaannya dalam sebuah mobil berwarna merah cerah beratap terbuka yang entah sejak kapan sudah terparkir di tempat parkir hotel. Apalagi dengan adanya sebuah kunci mobil di tangan sang gadis peranakan Perancis.

“Kau pulang terlalu cepat semalam, Hinata. Deidara menyusul ke _L'Étoile_ dan meminjamiku salah satu mobilnya untuk dibawa jalan-jalan selama di Perancis.” Itulah jawaban yang diberikan Ino tatkala Hinata menanyakan perihal keberadaan mobil mewah itu.

Tapi satu yang Hinata lupa saat Ino mengatakan hal itu. Surat izin mengemudi Ino bertanda matahari terbit. Dan yang ia tahu, itu tidak berlaku di Perancis.

“Ka…kau yakin ini boleh dilakukan, Ino?” tanya Hinata was-was saat Ino mulai mengeluarkan mobilnya ke jalan raya.

Sang gadis pirang dari bangku depan mengangkat bahunya. “Tentu saja tidak.”

“Ba-bagaimana jika kita tertangkap?” tanya Hinata panik. Terbayang olehnya apa saja hukuman yang akan diberikan sang ayah jika nanti pria itu tahu dia ditangkap pihak kepolisian negara romansa akibat berkendara dengan pemudi ilegal. “Bukankah lebih baik jika kita pergi dengan bus atau taxi saja?” usulnya.

“Terlambat kalau kau baru bilang sekarang, Hinata.” Ino menekan gas dalam-dalam dan mobil itu langsung melaju di jalanan kota yang sudah agak ramai.

Ada dua hal yang paling tidak harus Hinata syukuri. Pertama adalah wajah Ino yang sama sekali tak menunjukkan ciri khas wajah Asia Timur—setidaknya itu dapat memberikan kesan seolah Ino adalah _guide tour_ yang membawa rombongannya. Dan kedua adalah gaya menyetir Ino yang—ternyata— cukup halus. Ini sangat perlu disyukuri mengingat baru kemarin Hinata menghabiskan waktu setengah jam penuh di kamar mandi hotel untuk menguras perutnya. Ucapkan terima kasih pada Deidara Yamanaka yang menyetir bagai orang kesurupan.

Sakura yang duduk di samping kursi pengemudi tertawa riang. Tangannya ia letakkan di belakang kepala sebagai bantalan dan kakinya dia silangkan. “Tenang saja. Ayah Ino adalah mantan kepala polisi di Paris. Dia tak akan membiarkan anak gadis kesayangannya jadi tawanan akibat mengemudi tanpa SIM.”

“Tapi kau tak akan tahu hukuman apa yang akan diberikan _Dad_ padaku jika sampai itu terjadi.”

Kejutan! Ternyata Hinata bukan satu-satunya orang yang menghawatirkan ayahnya di sini.

Tenten menoel lengan Hinata yang terbuka. “Coba lihat ke luar! Paris bahkan lebih indah jika dilihat langsung dibandingkan hanya dari foto yang diberikan Ino!” katanya riang. Rambut cokelatnya yang hari ini tak dicepol berkibar tertiup angin.

“Itu karena Ino payah saat memegang tombol _shutter_.” Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya.

“Bukan salahku! Aku adalah objek foto. Bukan subjeknya!”

Hinata tak mengindahkan protes yang dilempar Ino pada Tenten. Matanya sibuk menjelajahi bangunan-bangunan berasitektur klasik yang berjejer rapi di tepi jalan atau taman-taman hijau segar yang menjadi tempat pilihan untuk bersantai. Dalam hati dia mencatat nama-nama kafe jalanan dengan meja-meja bulat dan kursi tertata rapi serta petak-petak bunga menghiasi sebagai destinasi pengisi sore hari untuk minum teh.

Sekilas matanya menangkap sosok berambut merah acak-acakan tengah bermain bersama anjing berbulu abu-abu di salah satu taman yang mereka lewati.

 _Gaara?!_ Hatinya berdegup cepat saat otaknya langsung menghubungkan sosok berambut merah itu dengan pria yang semalam merayunya. Namun kilat bahagia di matanya meredup saat menyadari pemuda di taman itu masih memiliki alis.

Salah orang. Hinata mencatat dalam hati untuk tak menghubungkan setiap orang berambut merah adalah Gaara—atau pemuda masa kecilnya.

Saat ia kembali menghadap depan. Sepasang mata hijau tajam Sakura tampak memperhatikan melalui spion dengan pandangan menuduh.

“Bukan.” Gadis merah muda itu berkata pendek. Seolah mengerti apa yang tengah dipikirkan oleh Hinata. Atau mungkin dia memang tahu.

Hinata mengangguk malu-malu. “Aku tahu itu.”

“Ada apa?” Tenten yang duduk di samping Hinata menoleh ke belakang untuk mencari apapun yang menjadi objek pembicaraan abstrak Hinata dengan Sakura. Sayangnya Ino keburu membelokkan mobil sehingga mata cokelat itu tak sempat menangkap sosok si merah dengan anjingnya.

“Bu-bukan apa-apa…” Hinata tergagap sambil mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada gedung-gedung berornamen cantik yang tak lagi memikat alam bawah sadarnya. Dia melakukannya semata-mata hanya untuk menutupi rona wajahnya saja.

Tenten mengerutkan alisnya curiga. “Kau tak mau mengatakannya padaku? Padahal aku ini calon kakak iparmu, Hinata.”

“Memangnya Neji sudah resmi jadi kekasihmu?” seloroh Ino. Tawa keras terdengar dari bibirnya yang dipulas warna orange tipis. Satu tangannya melakukan _high five_ dengan Sakura yang duduk di sampingnya. Duo iblis dari Konoha _Agency_ sepertinya sudah kembali.

“Lihat saja nanti. Aku pasti akan mengenakan _wedding dress_ putih dan berjalan memasuki gereja dengan Neji menunggi di depan altar!”

“Itu jika Neji memilih menikah di gereja,” balas Sakura sambil memainkan rambut merah mudanya yang jatuh menutupi mata. “Sepertinya keluarga Hyuuga akan lebih senang jika pewarisnya menikah di kuil dengan menggunakan kimono.”

Tenten mendengus mendengarnya dan melanjutkan debat tak pentingnya dengan dua gadis lainnya. Sementara Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya pada deretan pertokoan yang mulai ramai didatangi wanita untuk berbelanja.

Matanya menangkap sebuah plat nama bermodel klasik yang terpajang indah di atas bangunan berasitektur _renaissance_ dengan cat putih gading yang indah. Bermacam jenis baju, mulai dari bikini hingga gaun pengantin, serta _goodies_ tampak jelas dari jendelanya yang jernih.

Sahara. _Brand_ baru di bawah perusahaan Sabaku yang namanya melesat beberapa tahun terakhir. Dengan desainer muda cantik bernama Sabaku Temari sebagai pemilik sekaligus perancang tunggalnya.

 _Brand_ yang sudah menjadikan dirinya _brand ambassador_ untuk cabang Jepang.

 _Brand_ yang memilih dirinya untuk mengikuti pemotretan khusus di Perancis untuk karya-karya terbaru Temari.

 _Brand_ yang pemiliknya tanpa sengaja masih memiliki hubungan darah dengan salah seorang temannya.

 _Brand_ daru perusahaan yang dibuat oleh keluarga pria yang menarik atensinya dua hari terakhir ini.

Kepala Hinata berputar memikirkannya.

.

…*…

.

“Tak kusangka kau akan datang ke sini malam ini,” Hidan yang sedang mengelap gelas-gelas koktail berkata saat Hinata mendudukkan diri di depan bar. Matanya melirik pada jam dinding berwarna putih yang terselip di antara berbotol-botol minuman keras. “Masih sepuluh menit sebelum waktu janjimu dengan Gaara. Mau minum sesuatu?”

Hinata menimang-nimang sejenak. Mabuk sepertinya bukan rencana yang tepat. “ _Blue moon_ saja,” jawab gadis itu singkat. Matanya melirik ke arah lantai dansa. Belum terlalu ramai. Tentu saja, siapa juga yang hendak menari erotis saat matahari saja belum terbenam penuh?

“Tertarik untuk menari?” tanya Hidan yang menyadari arah pandang Hinata. “Sejak kemarin kau tak turun ke lantai dansa.”

“A…aku benci menggosokkan tubuhku dengan tubuh orang lain…” Hinata berbisik saat menjawabnya. Berharap suara musik menelan kata-katanya agar tak sampai ke telinga bartender. Telinganya memerah membayangkan alasannya yang terdengar sangat kekanakan.

Sayangnya itu tak terjadi. Hidan tertawa pelan mendengar suaranya. “Hilang ke mana keberanianmu kemarin saat menantang Gaara, Mademoiselle Hinata?” pria berambut putih mengkilap itu memasukkan jus nanas sebagai salah satu bahan koktail pilihan Hinata ke dalam pengocok es. “Ah, aku lupa jika kemarinpun kau tergagap saat bicara dengannya.”

“Aku sudah berusaha sekeras mungkin, “gumam Hinata lirih. Jari-jarinya sibuk berpilin untuk mengurangi kegugupannya. “Tapi mungkin aku belum terlalu berhasil ya.”

“Kalau memang bukan karaktermu, mengapa kau berkeras menggunakannya?”

Hinata tersentak kaget mendengar suara berat dari arah belakang. Dia menoleh hanya untuk menemukan sosok Gaara dengan pakaian kasual tengah berdiri di belakangnya. Sudah sejak kapan dia ada di sana? Mengapa Hinata tak dapat merasakan kehadirannya?

“Mau pesan apa, Gaara?”

“Nanti saja. Aku malas minum.” Pemuda itu masih mempertahankan posisi berdirinya dan memandang Hinata.

Hinata menundukkan wajahnya. “Ma-masih ada sepuluh menit sebelum waktu janji kita…”

“Aku sengaja datang lebih awal untuk membuatmu berkata ‘Maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu.’ Tapi sepertinya aku tak berhasil.”

Hinata memalingkan wajahnya yang merona. Jarinya kembali bermain di depan dada dengan lincah untuk mengurangi kegugupannya.

Gaara menyipitkan matanya, seolah berusaha menembus segala pertahanan emosi yang dibangun Hinata dan membaca perasaannya. “Jangan buat dirimu tak nyaman dengan karakter yang sama sekali bukan dirimu. Tak ada seorang pun yang menganggap gadis yang senang berpura-pura itu memesona.”

Hinata menelan ludah. Satu lapis pertahanannya terasa sudah tertembus. “Bu-bukan urusanmu. Ini pilihanku. Pekerjaanku. Dan aku… aku sudah memutuskan untuk menjalaninya…” Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Gaara. Dalam dua detik dia segera menyesalinya.

Matanya terpaku pada sosok yang berdiri di belakang Gaara dengan ekspresi datar yang sama sekali tak cocok dengan karakternya. Mengenakan gaun hitam ketat yang Hinata kenal baik sejak tadi siang.

Menyadari fokus Hinata tak lagi pada dirinya, Gaara mengikuti arah pandangan sang gadis ke balik punggungya. Matanya menajam saat bertemu dengan sepasang mata lain serupa matanya yang memandang dengan aura tidak bersahabat.

“Sabaku Gaara…” desis sosok itu dengan suara dingin.

Senyum congkak tersungging di wajah pemuda yang namanya disebut. “Lama tak berjumpa, sepupu.”

.

…TBC…

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Makasih sudah baca FF ini.  
> Chanel dan Google namanya aku plesetkan jadi Channel dan Gugel. Apa boleh buat, soalnya aku mau publish FF ini juga di AO3 dan di sana dilarang penyebutan merk :D  
> Soal L’Etoile dan Sahara memang adalah nama karanganku. Sedangkan hotel dan bandara yang chapter lalu muncul adalah tempat di dunia nyata. Soalnya aku nggak berani deskripsiin tempat yang aku nggak yakin pasti gambarannya. Kalau ada yang jeli, pasti tahu aku membelokkan beberapa fakta soal tempat itu demi kepentingan alur.  
> Oh ya, kalau ada yang bingung kenapa judulnya jadi kapital semua, salahkan temanku yang berpendapat kalau judul satu kata lebih cocok menggunakan huruf kapital atau kakakku yang berpendapat kalau judul sebaiknya kapital semua ._.  
> Jangan lupa kritik dan sarannya ya. Aku masih butuh banyak latihan lagi dalam menulis.  
> Wonosobo, 2 Agustus 2014


	3. Fleur de Cerisier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nadhesiko. Wanita paling sempurna. Dan siapakah yang berhak mendapatkan namanya sebagai gelar?

_Hinata senang menggambar._

_Dia senang membayangkan dirinya menjadi seorang putri dan seorang pangeran datang menjemputnya dengan kereta mewah, kuda yang menariknya memiliki warna seputih salju di musim dingin._

_Hinata selalu mewarnai mata sang putri dalam gambarnya dengan warna salju dan rambutnya dengan warna ungu kebiruan. Sementara sang pangeran akan memiliki rambut berwarna merah menyala seperti api. Sementara matanya…_

_Hinata selalu membuatnya menunduk. Setiap orang mencelanya dengan mengatakan pangeran pemalu itu membosankan._

_Hanya saja mereka tak tahu apa yang dipirkan Hinata._

_Gadis indigo itu menunduk._

_Andai saja ia mengingat warna mata pangerannya, tentulah segalanya akan lebih mudah baginya._

.

…*…

.

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

Saya tidak menerima keuntungan berupa material apapun dari pembuatan fanfiction ini.

**Warning: OOC, Modern!AU, Typo(s), etc**

Kesalahan data sangat mungkin terjadi akibat kurangnya materi yang membahas _setting_ dan detail mengenai kehidupan seorang model. Nama _brand_ hanya imajinasi semata, kalau ada kesamaan dengan _brand_ dunia nyata, hanya kebetulan semata.

.

…*…

.

Neji tengah membaca ulang dokumen perusahaan keluarga saat sebuah pesan singkat masuk ke _handphone_ -nya. Nama Haruno Sakura dengan foto _selfie_ seorang gadis merah muda terpampang indah di layar. Setengah merutuki diri, mengapa dia mau-maunya meminjamkan _handphone_ -nya pada sang gadis amazon, Neji membuka pesan tersebut.

_Neji, kau mau menjadi sepupuku tidak?_

Mengernyitkan alis. Seratus persen tidak paham. Neji memasukkan kembali _handphone_ -nya ke dalam saku. Menebak-nebak permainan apalagi yang tengah dilakoni oleh model muda sekaligus temannya sejak SMA itu.

Ia mengangkat bahu tak peduli. Bukankah Haruno Sakura memang selalu bersikap penuh teka-teki seperti itu?

Dokumen perusahaan kembali ditelusuri. Kata demi kata, kalimat demi kalimat, grafik demi grafik ditangkap matanya, namun tak ada satupun yang masuk ke dalam kepala. Otaknya masih terus berputar, berusaha mencari jawaban dari pesan berisi enam kata Sakura. Pikirannya bercabang, tidak dapat fokus.

"Hinata?" Entah kenapa nama sang adik sepupu tiba-tiba terlintas di benaknya. Perutnya bergejolak, rasanya sama persis seperti saat dia menyeret pulang Hinata dari pesta selepas peragaan busana dua tahun lalu.

_Ada yang tidak beres._

Katakan saja itu intuisi sebagai kakak sepupu yang kelewat protektif.

Dia menghela napas panjang. Mungkin minta cuti pada pamannya dan memesan tiket ke Paris bukan pilihan buruk.

.

…*…

.

Hinata memutar _blue moon_ dalam gelasnya dengan gelisah. Matanya melirik was-was pada dua orang berwajah tegang yang duduk saling berhadapan. Aura berat menyelubungi mereka, membuat pengunjung lain bar tak ada yang sudi mengambil tempat duduk di dekat meja mereka.

Satu-satunya yang bisa ia syukuri hanyalah keberhasilannya membujuk Sakura dan Gaara pindah menuju meja bulat di sudut ruangan terjauh dari lantai dansa. Apa jadinya kalau pertarungan mental ini sampai terjadi di konter yang menjadi pusat suatu bar?

"A-ano…" Hinata berusaha membuka pembicaraan setelah dua puluh menit keheningan yang terasa seperti dua abad lamanya.

Sakura menghela napas panjang dan bangkit berdiri. "Ayo kembali ke hotel, Hinata."

"Ta…tapi…"

"Kau bukan pacarnya, Haruno Sakura," Gaara angkat bicara saat Sakura mulai menarik tangan Hinata, memaksanya untuk mengikuti kemauannya. "Dia pergi denganku malam ini. Kalau kau ingin pergi, pergilah. Tapi tinggalkan Hinata di sini. Kau tak memiliki hak membawa dia bersamamu."

Sakura melepaskan tangan Hinata dan kembali duduk di bangkunya. Matanya menatap kesal pada sosok Gaara yang cuek meminum _a bomb_ pilihannya. Tangan kanan gadis itu mengetuk-ngetuk tak sabar tepi meja sementara tangan yang lain menyangga dagunya. Wajahnya menampilkan ekspresi bosan. "Jika ada yang ingin kau sampaikan pada Hinata, maka katakan sekarang."

"Aku akan mengatakannya jika kau pergi, Haruno Sakura."

"Aku tak bisa meninggalkannya. Aku sudah berjanji pada keluarganya untuk menjaga keselamatan Hinata selama dia berada di Perancis."

Gaara mendengus mendengar jawaban Sakura. Disandarkannya punggung pada kusi dan dilipat tangannya di depan dada. "Memangnya kau pikir apa yang akan kulakukan pada gadis ini? Menculik, memerkosa, membunuh lalu membuang jasadnya ke lautan?"

"Sebenarnya aku berpikir kau akan mengawetkannya dan menjadikan Hinata pajangan di kamarmu."

Sang gadis yang menjadi topik pembicaraan menelan ludah. Akhirnya dia mengerti kemiripan dua orang itu selain pada warna matanya. Lisannya. Hinata akui, dia memang bukan seorang penyair dengan kata-kata indah yang sanggup membuai seseorang. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, diksi milik putra-putri Sabaku Haruno ini terdengar terlalu ekstrem di telinganya.

"Aku memang berniat menjadikannya pajangan di kamarku." Bagus, Hinata mulai berasumsi jika pemuda Perancis itu psikopat. "Tapi bukan dalam pajangan boneka manekin." Napas lega dihembuskan.

"Lalu apa? Mengulitinya dan menjadikannya karpet kamarmu?" seloroh Sakura.

"Kalau bisa, aku ingin menjadikannya guling hidupku."

Hinata tersedak.

Sakura menggeleng cepat. Rambut merah mudanya menampir pipi Hinata. "Maaf saja Gaara, aku masih belum ingin mati dicincang oleh ayahnya jika itu sampai terjadi. Aku tetap akan membawa Hinata pulang."

Tawa menghina terdengar. "Kau masih saja tak memiliki selera humor, Haruno Sakura." Gaara menyunggingkan senyum miringnya. Memandangi Sakura yang wajahnya memerah kesal. "Pantas saja si rambut kemoceng itu menolakmu dulu."

"Maaf saja. Aku tak bisa menerima candaan berbau pornografi dengan mudahnya. Dan lagi, tolong jangan ungkit-ungkit kehidupan romansaku saat usiaku masih dua belas tahun. Aku sudah lupa."

Dalam hati, Hinata mengamini kata-kata Sakura.

Gaara mendorong gelas koktailnya menjauh ke arah Sakura. Gadis merah muda itu menatap cairan _a bomb_ yang tinggal setengah dan Gaara bergantian. Matanya menatap nyalang saat mengangkat gelas itu dan menengguknya hingga habis. Kernyitan muncul di alisnya, lehernya bergerak saat menelan cairan tersebut.

"Ouch, kadar alkoholnya terlalu tinggi," keluh gadis itu sambil membelai tenggorokannya yang panas.

"Hanya dua puluh tujuh persen," jawab Gaara sambil menyeringai melihat ekspresi Sakura yang tampak aneh di matanya. "Lagipula aku tak menyuruhmu meneguk habis semuanya."

Hinata melongo melihat atmosfir berat yang tadi tercipta kini sudah hancur digantikan aura bersahabat—walau masih diracuni kecanggungan—dalam waktu yang singkat. Diliriknya gelas koktail Gaara, dalam hati bertanya apa maksud Sakura menengguknya tadi.

Gaara mengangguk pelan. "Baik, mari kita buat perjanjian."

Sakura menggerutu mendengarnya. Segera diraihnya jus apel yang menjadi pesanannya—awalnya ini membuat Hinata bingung, tak biasanya Sakura tak memesan koktail saat di bar. "Terserahlah. Yang jelas, aku akan membawa Hinata pulang pukul sepuluh malam. Tak ada lantai dansa. Tak ada minumal dengan kadar alkohol lebih dari lima belas persen. Tak ada acara meninggalkan bar ini."

"Kau tahu Hidan membuat ruangan khusus untuk pasangan yang ingin bercinta di lantai atas?"

"Dan tak ada hotel cinta. Atau apapun yang serupa dalam bentuk lainnya." Sakura memijat dahinya yang lebar. "Sekarang giliranmu. Apa maumu?"

"Biarkan aku bicara dengannya satu jam."

Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya tak mengerti. Matanya menyipit curiga. "Itu saja? Kau yakin tak mau memintanya membuka pakaian atau semacamnya?"

Hinata memandang Sakura dengan tatapan merana.

"Kau bicara seolah aku adalah penjahat kelamin saja." Gaara mendengus kesal mendengar pertanyaan sepupunya. Tatapan tajam menyelidik dari sang gadis merah muda membuatnya menghela napas panjang. "Dengar. Aku tahu aku brengsek, _play boy_ atau semacamnya. Katakan apapun yang kau mau. Tapi, sekurang ajar apapun aku, aku tak berniat menggerayangi gadis yang baru dua kali kutemui."

Gadis merah muda itu terdiam, tampaknya menimang-nimang perkataan Gaara. Akhirnya dia hanya mengangkat bahu dan bangkit berdiri. "Cukup meyakinkan untukku." Tatapan mengancam dihadiahkannya sebagai bentuk ancaman tersirat. "Tapi ingat, aku terus mengawasimu."

"Aku tahu itu."

Sakura mengangkat bahu. Ditepuknya pundak Hinata pelan. "Kau tenang saja. Satu jam lagi aku kembali."

Keheningan kembali datang.

Hinata memutar gelasnya dengan gugup. Seolah gelas itu akan terbang jika dia tak memeganginya dengan erat. Matanya melirik was-was pada Sakura yang mulai hilang ditelan keramaian.

"Hinata."

Gadis itu tersentak kaget. "I-iya?"

Gaara menyipitkan matanya mendengar kegagapan Hinata. "Kau… takut padaku?"

_Tentu saja!_ Sayangnya Hinata tak punya cukup keberanian—dan kekurangajaran—untuk menjawab seperti itu. Dia hanya menunduk dan memainkan jarinya panik. "Kau… orang yang baru kukenal selama dua hari… ku-kurasa sudah sewajarnya jika aku sedikit canggung…"

"Oh," jawaban singkat Gaara membuat Hinata menaikkan wajahnya. Mencuri pandang pada sosok pemuda di hadapannya. "Baguslah kalau begitu."

Pipinya menghangat. Ditundukkannya wajah dengan harapan poni panjangnya akan menutupi rona tipis yang menggerayangi hingga bagian telinga.

Sebuah tangan berkulit pucat terulur ke arahnya. "Kurasa kemarin aku belum memperkenalkan diriku dengan baik. Namuku Gaara. Sabaku Gaara."

Hinata meraihnya malu-malu. Dan menjabatnya longgar, takut Gaara merasakan keringatnya. "A-aku Hinata… Hyuuga Hinata…"

"Hyuuga?"

.

…*…

.

Sakura menggerigiti kukunya dengan cemas. Peduli setan jika pengunjung lain jijik akibat tingkahnya. Dan dia juga tak mau peduli pada kata-kata pembimbingnya di Jepang sana. Toh, setiap kali bekerja dia menggunakan kuku palsu untuk menutupi kutikel berantakan yang habis digerogoti. Bahkan dia juga tak mau ambil pusing soal berapa banyak bakteri yang masuk ke pencernaannya akibat kebiasaan buruknya tersebut. Padahal kedokteran adalah jurusan yang dipilihnya selepas lulus SMA kemarin dulu.

Matanya melirik cemas pada Gaara yang bicara dengan Hinata.

Gadis itu tampak malu-malu. Sesekali dia mengalihkan pandangan dari pemuda yang menjadi teman bicaranya atau memainkan jari di depan dada. Hal-hal yang biasa dilakukan Hinata saat sedang salah tingkah.

Sakura merutuk pelan akibat kelalaiannya membawa jus apelnya ikut serta. Tengggorokannya terasa terbakar hanya dengan menonton sepupunya mengobrol.

Panik menguasainya. Rasanya tak rela dia melihat sepupu dan sahabatnya mengobrol seakrab itu.

Jangan asal menyimpulkannya sebagai cemburu pada Gaara. Sakura masih lurus selurus lurusnya. Cinta pertamanya laki-laki, mantan-mantannya laki-laki. Bahkan pria yang tengah ditaksirnya—meskipun dia tahu pria itu jatuh cinta pada orang lain—juga laki-laki.

Oke, ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk menggalaukan kehidupan romansanya yang tak pernah berjalan baik.

Gadis itu melirik lagi ke arah pasangan yang tengah mengobrol. Hinata yang membelakanginya sedang sibuk mengatakan sesuatu sementara Gaara mendengarkannya dengan seksama. Gaara mengangkat wajahnya.

Sejenak Sakura merasa matanya bertabrakan dengan mata sang sepupu.

Jantungnya berdebar keras hingga terasa menyakitkan.

_Dia sudah tahu._

Pikiran itu mau tak mau masuk ke dalam otaknya merasakan tatapan penuh arti yang tadi menghujaninya dari putra bungsu keluarga Sabaku.

Sakura membuang wajah. Percuma dia merahasiakannya dan berusaha membawa Hinata menjauh. Toh, pada akhirnya dia tahu dia akan menyerah juga. Jelas sekali Hinata memiliki perasaan khusus pada Gaara—walau mungkin belum sampai tingkatan cinta, kagum mungkin adalah kata yang tepat. Dan dia tak mungkin bisa membuat keduanya menjauh.

"Aku baru tahu kalau kau sepupu Gaara." Sebuah suara berat mengajaknya bicara.

Sakura menoleh dan mendapati sang bartender eksentrik yang tengah mengocok campuran koktail menatapnya dengan rasa ingin tahu. "Kau tak pernah menanyakannya padaku."

Pria itu tertawa mendengar jawaban Sakura. "Kau benar-benar mirip dengan Gaara. Bahkan sifat sinis kalian pun sama."

"Oh ya? Dulu ibuku selalu membandingkanku dengan Gaara dan mengatakan jika sifat kami saling antagonis," Sakura berkata dengan nada tak terima. Ingatannya mengelana ke masa anak-anak di mana Gaara masih sering mengajaknya bermain bersama. "Tidak. Hanya orang buta saja yang mengatakan jika kami mirip."

"Kalau begitu tentulah kau menganggap semua orang buta."

Sakura mendecih dibuatnya. Tangannya mengetuk-ngetuk konter bar dengan kesal. Dalam hati menyumpahi kepandaian sang bartender dalam bersilat lidah. Dan dia bersumpah tak akan menoleh lagi untuk bicara dengannya.

"Untukmu."

"Hm?" Sakura menoleh. Murni respon saat seseorang menepuk punggungnya. Sebuah koktail dengan warna merah muda indah dan buah ceri di atasnya menyambut pandangannya. Memberikan kesan menggoda dan segar akibat es beku di dalamnya. "Aku tidak memesan ini."

"Anggap saja hadiah dariku," sang bertender berbalik dan meracik sebuah minuman lain untuk tamu berambut pirang yang sedang menunggu. "Jarang aku mendapatkan tamu gadis oriental yang tak ramah. Apalagi kau adalah sepupu Gaara."

Sakura meraih gelasnya dengan curiga. "Apa ini?"

"Nadhesiko," jawab Hidan. Sebuah senyum tersungging di wajahnya. "Artinya, the true beauty."

"Penggoda kau."

Pria berambut putih klimis itu terbahak mendengar vonis dari Sakura. Namun tetap dibungkukkannya tubuh ke arah sang gadis oriental sementara kedua tangan yang sibuk membuka botol minuman keras yang akan diraciknya. "Aku memilihnya hanya karena warna merah mudanya sama dengan rambutmu. Lagipula… _Fleur de cerisier_ yang menjadi esensialnya adalah bunga yang menjadi namamu."

Sakura memainkan gelasnya dan mengamati warna merah muda yang menyebar di dalamnya. "Menarik." Dikecapnya rasa segar dan manis dari minuman itu sejenak. "Nadeshiko. Wanita sempurna yang menjadi simbol kecantikan Jepang…" ia bergumam pelan.

"…lebih cocok jika kau memberikannya pada Hinata."

Sakura melarikan lagi matanya pada sosok indigo yang tengah meminum koktailnya dengan panik untuk menutupi rona di wajah. Dia menyunggingkan sebuah senyum miris kecil, sebelum menatap koktail khas Jepangnya kembali.

Hidan menepuk kepalanya pelan. "Tapi aku ingin memberikannya padamu."

Sakura tersenyum mendengarnya. "Terima kasih."

Setidaknya, biarkan dia menjadi sebuah simbol kecantikan sesungguhnya menit-menit ini. Sebelum dia menyadari jika dia sama sekali tak pantas mendapatkannya.

.

…*…

.

Deidara berdiri menjulang. Celemek putih berenda-renda melingkari pinggang rampingnya. Sebuah master sudah terpasang sempurna di wajah tampan tapi cantiknya. Rambut pirang panjang telah disanggul hingga membentuk sebuah cepol lucu di tempurung kepalanya. Di tangan kanan, tergenggam sebuah kemoceng yang baru saja lolos dari plastik pembungkusnya. Sementara di tangan kiri, tergenggam pipa penyedot debu yang sudah ketinggalan zaman.

Merapikan ruang tamu.

Itulah yang menjadi targetnya malam ini.

Membereskan baju kotor dan bungkus makanan instan yang bertebaran di atas dan bawah meja atau sofa. Kalau bukan ceramah panjang lebar dari adik tercinta yang berkunjung sore tadi, tentunya dia tak akan pernah melakukannya. Dia lebih suka rumahnya tampak seperti reruntuhan kapal Titanic dibandingkan harus mengorek sampah di belakang lemari kacanya.

_Handphone_ -nya menyanyikan sebuah lagu _rock_ tahun tujuh puluh lima dengan bersemangat. Deidara meletakkan kemocengnya dan merogoh saku celananya. Tanpa melihat siapa yang menelepon, pemuda pirang itu menekan tombol terima dan menempelkannya di telinga.

"Halo?"

"DEIDARA!"

Sang model segera menjauhkan telinganya dari benda laknat itu. Memastikan apakah _loud speaker_ menyala atau tidak. Dan hasilnya… tidak. Hanya satu orang yang dia kenal memiliki suara setan seperti itu. Dan itu adalah sepupunya. Uzumaki Naruto.

"Hei, bocah! Kau mau membuat telingaku tuli atau apa hah?" hardiknya pada sang penelepon.

Tawa riang berderai dari dalam benda mahakarya abad dua puluh dengan tajuk handphone. Menantang Deidara untuk membantingnya. "Hei, Deidara, kau bisa tidak menjemputku di bandara besok pagi?"

"Tak biasanya kau berlibur di Perancis. Apa hutan-hutan belantara sudah tak menarik perhatianmu lagi?" cemoohnya. Tangannya yang tadi menggerayangi leher penyedot debu kini tengah mengumpulkan sampah yang bertebaran di atas meja.

"Tidak! Tentu saja tidak. Hutan selalu menjadi tempat yang paling menarik untuk didatangi. Pohon-pohonnya, hewan-hewannya, tanah yang terasa basah di bawah kaki telanjang, cahaya matahari yang redup dengan bayangan hijau…"

"Kau mau mengatakan alasanmu atau aku matikan teleponnya?"

"Jangan marah dong, Dei!" si penelepon berkata riang. Sebuah tawa keras terdengar sebelum kalimat berikutnya terdengar. "Aku datang untuk pekerjaan."

Deidara terdiam, menimbang-nimbang apakah kalimat 'Ho, kau dapat tawaran memeragakan bikini lagi ya?' atau 'Pemotretan majalah dewasa heh?' yang harus dia lontarkan sebagai ejekan. Namun satu-satunya kalimat yang dia keluarkan hanyalan, "Baiklah, jam berapa aku harus menjemputmu di bandara?"

"Jam delapan pagi."

Pemuda pirang itu mengingat-ingat apakah ada pekerjaan di jam yang sama atau tidak. Untungnya—atau sialnya—tidak. Jadwalnya bersih hari itu. "Baiklah."

"Oh ya, Deidara. Jangan lupa pakai mobil yang agak besar. Aku datang dengan tiga temanku besok."

"Berempat?" tanya Deidara. Pemuda itu menggaruk dahinya yang tak gatal. "Kemarin Ino juga minta dijemput. Berempat juga dengan Sakura, Tenten dan seorang model baru. Namanya… er… Hinata! Ya, Hinata Hyuuga!"

Terdengar ada jeda di seberang sana, suara samar dua orang pemuda yang sedang bicara terdengar di telinga Deidara. Sepertinya sang sepupu tidak sedang sendirian saat meneleponnya. Dan si model pirang itu sudah dapat menebak siapa yang ada bersamanya. "Oh, jadi mereka sudah sampai di Perancis sejak kemarin ya? Cepat juga."

"Kau tahu lah, perempuan dan belanja adalah dua hal yang tak bisa dipisahkan." Deidara terkekeh pelan.

"Biar kutebak, Ino lah yang jadi biang keroknya."

"Memangnya siapa lagi?" Tumpukan sampah di dekat pot tanaman yang sudah mati dikikisnya satu per satu. "Jadi, kau dan Ino dapat pekerjaan yang sama, heh? Foto grup delapan orang?"

"Sebenarnya foto berpasangan. Tapi kami belum tahu akan dipasangkan dengan siapa."

Deidara mengangguk mengerti. Pantas saja adiknya tak menceritakan detail pekerjaan yang diterima seperti biasanya. "Oh ya, aku ingin tanya sedikit soal Hinata Hyuuga." Diacuhkannya ejekan Naruto dari seberang("Kau tertarik padanya, heh?"). "Apa benar dia adik dari si rambut indah—meski rambutku lebih indah sih—itu? Sifat mereka benar-benar berbeda."

"Hinata memang selalu bersikap seperti itu sejak kecil. Dan karena sikapnya itu Neji dan Sakura jadi sangat protektif kepanya," Naruto bercerita dengan nada bak ibu-ibu penggosip profesional. Deidara meringis mendengarnya. "Bahkan, katanya Hinata sampai bersujud pada Neji agar diizinkan masuk dunia model."

"Mengerikan."

Deidara dapat membayangkan Naruto mengangguk menyetujui di sana. "Ngomong-ngomong, mengapa kau tertarik pada Hinata? Sudah belok lagi ke jalan yang lurus nih ceritanya?"

"Dari dulu aku tak pernah belok ke manapun, Naruto." Deidara meringis melihat kaus putihnya terselip di bawah kursi. Tak layak pakai adalah satu-satunya kata yang dapat menjelaskan keadaannya sekarang. "Dan kalau kau tanya soal Haruno Sasori, aku sudah ribuan kali bilang kalau dia hanya teman baikku saja kan?"

Decakan tak percaya terdengar. "Alasan. Aku banyak melihat foto-foto mesra kalian di dunia maya."

Deidara menggemeretakkan giginya kesal. Sepertinya Uzumaki Naruto memang raja gosip seluruh dunia. Atau mungkin sepupunya itu tak kenal yang namanya peradaban karena terlalu sering bergaul dengan monyet. _Please_ , ini abad dua puluh satu. Siapa yang tak kenal dengan istilah 'manipulasi foto'?

Yang manapun alasannya, Deidara bersumpah akan menjitak kepala si pirang itu besok pagi.

"Bah, berani kau menghinaku lagi. Akan kusebarkan foto saat kau tidur bersama teman baikmu itu ke internet. Aku yakin, setidaknya akan ada ratusan gadis yang menangis di luar sana." Deidara menyeringai senang. Wajah pucat dengan ekspresi ketakutannya terbayang di kepala. Sebenarnya ini hanya ancaman kosong saja, tapi membayangkan jika benar dia melakukannya cukup menyenangkan juga.

Sayangnya Deidara tak tahu jika Naruto tengah menyunggingkan seringai yang sama lebarnya di Jepang. "Kau terlambat, Deidara. Aku sudah memajangnya di _blog_ -ku minggu lalu. Tebak bagaimana reaksi _fans_ Sasuke?"

Makian dan kata-kata kasar serta ratapan kesedihan adalah hal pertama yang terbayang.

"Mereka menyukainya! Untung aku mengikuti saran Nenek untuk mempublikasikannya!" Tawa ceria berderai lagi.

Deidara memijat keningnya yang berdenyut. Ah, iya. Ini abad dua puluh satu. Banyak wanita yang sudah bertransformasi dari _fans_ menjadi penggemar kisah cinta terlarang akhir-akhir ini. Tak perlu jauh-jauh mengambil contohnya, adiknya sendiri menjadi salah satu tersangka utama beredarnya foto-foto panas Deidara di dunia maya. Si pirang panjang meringis mengingatnya.

"Oh ya, kalau kau menjemputku besok, jangan lupa bawa cemilan yang banyak ya, Deidara! Kalau bisa ramen instan!"

"Kau ini banyak maunya saja," keluh Deidara. Tapi pemuda itu tetap saja mencatat soal itu dalam hati. "Kalau tidak ada lagi keperluanmu, aku matikan ya teleponnya. Aku harus bersih-bersih rumah."

"HEEEEEE? Deidara bersih-bersih rumah?! Kesamber setan a—"

PIP.

Dengan teganya sang sulung Yamanaka mematikan teleponnya. Dia malas menjelaskan pada sepupunya itu tentang betapa mengerikannya Ino jika sudah berhubungan dengan yang namanya kebersihan. Atau mungkin juga dia ingin menjaga telinganya agar tidak tuli secara mendadak.

"Ah." Deidara mengeluarkan sebuah majalah lama dari balik lemari. Wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi jijik melihat bagian bawahnya yang sudah menggumpal. Seekor kecoak keluar dari sana.

Otomatis si pirang melemparkannya ke tembok. Tangannya memijat alis dengan frustasi. _Mungkin saran Ino untuk membersihkan rumah tiap minggu mesti dicoba,_ keluhnya dalam hati. Segera dicarinya obat pembasmi serangga yang dibelinya bulan lalu.

Angin berhembus dari jendela. Membalik halaman majalah yang dilempar Deidara. Menampilkan sebuah foto besar pemuda bermata hijau dengan rambut merah yang tengah duduk dengan kamera di pangkuannya.

.

…TBC…

.

_Fleur de cerisier: Cherry Blossom:_ Bunga Sakura

Umur:

27: Temari, Deidara, Sasori, Hidan.

25: Kankuro.

23: Gaara, Sakura, Neji, Tenten, Naruto, Sasuke.

22: Ino, Shikamaru, Sai.

21: Hinata, Matsuri.

18: Hanabi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Pendek ya? Tapi… kalau di rancangan, semua bagian yang harus ditulis chapter ini sudah selesai sih ya… lalu untuk adegan pembuka itu, sekedar untuk flash back singka tentang masa kecil Hinata dan kenangannya, nggak ada hubungannya sama isi cerita di suatu chapter.**
> 
>  
> 
> De-chan: Soal itu, nanti akan dijelaskan lain chapter :)
> 
> Ayzhar: Alasan Sakura bicaranya frontal sudah disinggung singkat di chapter ini, tapi alasan lengkapnya nanti dibahas kok :) Romance sambil jalan ya. Aku bukan model, cuma pernah ikut pelatihannya sebentar dulu. Data soal dunia model (sekarang sih belum keluar), kebanyakan dari cerita temen-temen yang masuk dunia model.
> 
> suli hime: Hahaha, aku juga merasa begitu kok :3
> 
> Gaanata-chan: Udah tahu kan sekarang?
> 
> Dark Side: Hahaha, itu diambil dari pengalaman nyata. XD
> 
> Orocyin: Iya, dilanjutin kok.
> 
>  
> 
> **Makasih ya sudah baca. Soal Bahasa Perancis kemarin aku lupa buat terjemahannya di bawah, Ma Perle itu Mutiaraku.**
> 
>  
> 
> **Tolong kasih kritik dan saran ya!**
> 
>  
> 
> Wonosobo, 9 Agustus 2014


	4. Elle ets ma femme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katakan bagaimana rasanya saat seseorang mengatakan jika kau adalah istrinya.

_“Hinata cantik ya? Seperti seorang malaikat.”_

_“Kau tampak cocok menggunakan kimono itu, Hyuuga Hinata.”_

_“Kau sangat mirip dengan ibumu. Dia pasti bangga melihat kau menjadi gadis yang semanis ini.”_

_Hinata kecil sudah terbiasa mendengarkan pujian itu dari banyak orang. Dia juga sudah terbiasa tersenyum kecil sebagai jawaban untuk pujian semacam itu._

_Tapi saat seorang bocah berambut merah mengatakan hal yang sama, jangankan tersenyum, untuk bernapas saja Hinata seolah lupa bagaimana caranya._

_Pipinya memerah karena malu. Benar-benar merah hingga rasanya seperti terbakar. Dan jantungnya berdegup kencang, seolah ada palu tak terlihat yang mengetuknya dengan kuat._

_Hinata kecil tak mengerti perasaan apa itu._

_Dan setelah sekian lama berlalu, akhirnya Hinata sadar. Perasaan itu adalah cinta. Cinta yang polos dan murni—seperti cinta gadis kecil lainnya. Anak laki-laki berambut merah itu adalah cinta pertamanya._

_Cinta pertama yang singkat, tragis dan terdengar bodoh._

_Namun cinta itu terus terbawa hingga dia dewasa._

.

…*…

.

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

Saya tidak menerima keuntungan berupa material apapun dari pembuatan fanfiction ini.

**Warning: OOC, Modern!AU, Typo(s), etc**

Kesalahan data sangat mungkin terjadi akibat kurangnya materi yang membahas _setting_ dan detail mengenai kehidupan seorang model. Nama _brand_ hanya imajinasi penulisnya, kalau ada kesamaan dengan _brand_ dunia nyata, hanya kebetulan semata.

.

…*…

.

“Apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Hinata?”

Gaara menoleh pada sang sepupu yang sedang memainkan cairan merah muda di dalam gelas koktail. Baru lima detik Hinata meninggalkan mereka untuk ke kamar mandi, dan gadis itu sudah memulai introgasinya. “Aku meminta dia ikut ke rumah dan menari telanjang di hadapanku.”

Mata hijau emerald menyipit tajam. “Kau tak melakukannya kan?”

“Bercanda.”

Sakura benar-benar mengutuk selera humor sepupunya yang jauh dari kata biasa.

“Kau lupa jika kita masih punya kesepakatan, heh? Aku tak akan menculik gadismu tercinta itu dan memaksanya berhubungan tubuh.” Gaara tersenyum tipis saat melihat Sakura memalingkan wajahnya dengan kesal. Merutuki kekalahannya dalam melawan kata-kata Gaara. “Kami hanya bicara hal-hal biasa, umur, tempat tinggal, hobi, dan semacamnya. Tapi aku tak menyangkal jika aku mendapatkan beberapa fakta menarik.”

“Kau menanyakan soal _itu_?”

Gaara terkekeh mendengarnya. Tangan dimasukkan dalam saku, kaki disilangkan. “Untuk apa? Mata dan namanya sudah berkata lebih banyak dibandingkan jika aku mengintrogasinya.” Pemuda itu berdecak beberapa kali, tampak memikirkan sesuatu. “Mereka berdua sangat mirip.”

Sakura tersenyum kecil. Disibakkannya rambut yang jatuh menutupi matanya. “Hubungan darah. Tentu saja mereka mirip.”

“Aku tak sedang membicarakan pemuda sombong itu,” tukas Gaara. Matanya memandang tajam ke arah Hinata pergi, seolah masih dapat melihat bayangan gadis indigo itu di sana. “Aku sedang membicarakan orang lain.”

“Orang lain?” tanya Sakura tak mengerti. Gadis itu menenggak _nadeshiko_ yang sudah mencair di tangannya. Mengernyit senang akibat ketiadaan rasa panas di tenggorokan. Gaara baru saja membuka mulut saat sang gadis merah muda menyela, “Tidak. Jangan katakan apapun. Lupakan saja jika aku pernah bertanya. Aku tak mau mendengar nama siapapun dibandingkan dengan Hinata. Terutama jika kau yang melakukannya.”

“Tak ada nama.”

“Baguslah jika begitu.”

Musik yang menghentak berpadu dengan celoteh ratusan orang dalam bar, membuat telinga Gaara berdengung. Matanya masih melirik pada sepupunya yang tampak bosan. Belasan tahun dia tak bertatap muka dengannya, perubahan seorang Haruno Sakura terlalu banyak. Terlalu drastis. Gaara bahkan nyaris tak mengenalinya.

“Kau menatapku,” Sakura berkata tenang. “Ada yang salah denganku?”

“Tidak juga,” jawab Gaara. Melawan aturan umum untuk mengalihkan pandangan saat kepergok memperhatikan seseorang, pemuda itu memandang Sakura lebih dekat. “ _Make up_ -mu terlalu tebal di bagian pipi. Akan terlihat bodoh di tempat terang. _Comme un_ _prostituées_ _._ ”

“Menyebalkan.” Sakura memutar matanya malas. “Memakai benda seperti ini bukan mauku. Pekerjaan yang menuntutku melakukannya.”

“Pelajari lagi bagaimana cara kau menggunakan bedak. Terlalu tebal membuatmu tampak sangat bodoh.”

Sakura memutar matanya malas. “Aku model. Aku tak menggunakan tanganku sendiri tiap kali akan berlaga. Satu atau dua tangan ahli akan memaksimalkan penampilanku.”

Gaara hanya mendengus mendengar jawaban Sakura. Mereka terdiam barang sejenak.

“Temari tak pernah bercerita jika dia mengontrakmu.”

“Wanita punya banyak rahasia.” Sakura tersenyum kecil entah untuk apa.

Gaara mengangguk mengerti dan berdiri. Ditatapnya Sakura yang masih memainkan gelasnya yang sudah kosong dengan kepala tertunduk. “Kutunggu kau di studio Temari dua hari lagi.”

“Kau sudah mau pulang? Tak berpamitan dulu dengan Hinata?”

“Mana mungkin aku pulang sebelum mendapatkan apa yang aku mau.” Gaara bersidekap. Sebelum Sakura sempat bertanya apa yang dia inginkan, pemuda berambut merah darah itu sudah lebih dulu berbalik dan berjalan pergi. “Aku ke toilet.”

Sakura mengangkat bahunya tak peduli. Sejak dulu dia memang bukan tipe orang yang dapat membaca pikiran orang lain dengan mudah. Katakan saja dia tidak peka, toh memang itu kebenarannya. Dia lebih suka mengatakan apapun yang dia pikirkan dengan kata-kata dibandingkan harus menyimpannya dalam hati. Dan dia menginginkan orang lain melakukan hal yang sama.

Lagipula…

Sakura memang menyukai Gaara. Sejak masih kecil, sepupunya itu selalu menjadi tolak ukur yang nyata baginya. Sakura menganggapnya seperti kakaknya sendiri, melebihi Sasori—pada waktu itu. Tapi, seberapa sukanya dia pada sang sepupu yang kian lama kian terlihat seperti panda merah, dia tak pernah dapat mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Gaara.

Dan yakinlah, kau akan mengatakan hal yang sama pada semua anggota keluarga Sabaku-Haruno.

.

…*…

.

“Ma-maaf, temanku menunggu…”

Hinata menyudutkan dirinya sendiri di dinding, meringis saat melihat tawa mencemooh dari pria yang berdiri di depannya. Aroma alkohol yang menguar dari tubuhnya membuat Hinata ingin muntah. Tapi pria itu seolah tak mengerti bahasa tubuh Hinata yang jelas-jelas menolaknya, dia terus memaksa Hinata menari hingga gadi itu terpojok—secara fisik maupun mental.

“Ayolah, cantik. Aku sudah melihatmu sejak kemarin, kau sama sekali tak turun ke lantai dansa,” bujuk pria menyebalkan itu. “Satu lagu saja, dan setelah itu kau bisa pergi.”

Hinata mengeleng kuat. “Ti-tidak… a-aku pergi dengan orang lain.” Hinata mencoba bersikap tegas dan bersiap untuk menjauh seketika. Lebih baik dia terjebak di tengah pembicaraan ambigu Sakura dan Gaara daripada harus menari dengan pria yang bahkan dikenalnya saja tidak.

Bukan berarti Hinata sudah mengenal Gaara. Setidaknya dia tahu nama lengkap pemuda itu kan?

Pria itu menutup jalan Hinata pergi dengan satu tangannya, memaksa Hinata tetap di tempatnya. “Mengapa kau begitu jual mahal, Nona. Apa semua gadis Asia selalu bersikap sombong sepertimu, hah?”

Hinata ketakutan. Pria di depannya jelas mabuk. Mata yang tidak fokus dan bau menjijikkan yang keluar dari mulutnya. Rasanya Hinata ingin menangis saja. “Menjauh dariku!” Dia mendorong dada pria itu untuk membuat jarak.

“Ho…, berani juga kau.” Si pria menangkap tangan Hinata dan menguncinya di atas kepala sang gadis. Tubuhnya mendekat. Kaki Hinata ditahan dengan kakinya.

Ketakutan menyerbu sang gadis. Dalam hati dia meminta maaf pada kakak sepupunya di Jepang. Andaikan dia mendengarkan segala nasihat sang kakak, tentunya kejadian seperti ini tak akan pernah terjadi padanya. Dan dia bersumpah, akan melakukan apapun yang dikatakan kakaknya kedepannya. Tak akan pernah mengabaikannya lagi.

Pria itu menunduk, berusaha mencium paksa Hinata.

Hinata memalingkan wajah dan memejamkan matanya serapat mungkin. Tak mau membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya. Sumpah, demi kakaknya yang _sister complex_ dan ayahnya yang overprotektif, bibir Hinata masih suci. Ciuman pertamanya ia jaga untuk pria yang kelak akan mendampingi hidupnya—seperti yang selalu dikatakan ibunya saat Hinata masih kecil. Dia tak mau jika harus menyerahkannya pada pria pemabuk ini.

Tapi Hinata tak berdaya.

Beberapa detik yang terasa panjang berlalu. Sama sekali tak ada ciuman dari sang pria pemabuk yang menjijikkan. Bahkan gerakan kecilpun tidak terjadi sama sekali. Takut-takut Hinata membuka matanya.

Dan yang pertama dia lihat adalah…

“Ga-Gaara?”

Sang pemuda berambut merah tangah mencengkram pundak pria pemabuk yang menyudutkan Hinata. Pandangan matanya yang biasanya tajam, kini jauh terlihat mengerikan. Bahkan ketiadaan alisnya dan kantung mata, yang seharusnya membuat orang terkikik kecil saat melihatnya, justru membuatnya semakin terlihat mengancam.

“Hinata, kau di sini rupanya. Aku mencarimu,” katanya tenang. Seolah Hinata tidak sedang nyaris diperkosa oleh seseorang. “Ayo kita kembali.”

Hinata mengangguk kecil. Pergi dengan Gaara mungkin bukan pilihan paling bijak yang bisa diambilnya dalam keadaan normal. Namun ini sama sekali bukan keadaan normal. Dan pilihan itu terdengar jauh lebih baik—dan aman—dibandingkan tetap diam dan diperkosa oleh seorang pria Perancis yang mabuk dan kasar.

Pria itu melepaskan Hinata. Sebuah senyum lebar tersungging di wajahnya saat melihat Gaara. Hinata memanfaatkan waktu bebasnya untuk berlari ke belakang sang pemuda berambut merah bata dan mencari perlindungan pada punggung lebar itu.

“Jadi kau teman yang dikatakan gadis ini, huh?” Pria itu mendengus pelan. “Seleranya buruk.”

“Setidaknya aku bukan pemabuk yang senang menggoda gadis muda.” Gaara memandang pria itu dengan tatapan pongah, seolah malas berurusan dengannya. Atau mungkin memang itulah yang Gaara rasakan. “Jangan dekati dia lagi. Aku tak segan menghajarmu jika sampai kau sampai menyentuhnya.”

Si pria tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sambil memegangi perutnya. Tatapan penasaran mulai menghujani mereka. Hinata semakin rapat menempel pada punggung Gaara, tangannya menggenggam kemeja yang digunakan sang pemuda erat.

“Lagakmu besar juga, anak muda.” Pria itu mendengus sambil menyilangkan tangannya di dada. “Aku tahu kau hanya ingin bersikap seolah pahlawan. Menolongnya dan mengatakan jika dia bersamamu. Lalu kau akan menyetubuhinya di hotel sebagai tanda terima kasih karena telah menyelamatkannya bukan? Kau terlalu banyak nonton film, nak.”

Hinata merinding membayangkannya. Dilepaskannya pegangannya pada kemeja Gaara dan mundur selangkah, sebagai proteksi.

“Kalau hanya sekedar mencicipi lubang vaginanya atau menjebol keperawanannya, aku sudah melakukannya berkali-kali.”

Hinata tersedak.

_A-apa?!_

Tangan Gaara merayap di pinggang Hinata dan memaksa gadis itu mendekat ke arahnya, menempel rapat bagaikan sepasang kekasih. Satu tangannya lagi digunakan untuk menyandarkan kepala Hinata ke dada bidangnya. “ _Elle est ma femme._ ”

Hinata terkesiap. Tunggu sebentar. Apa yang dikatakan Gaara? _Elle est ma femme_?

Dia adalah…istriku?

Entah mimpi apa Hinata semalam, hingga hari ini statusnya sebagai gadis polos yang bahkan tak pernah memiliki kekasih berubah menjadi istri seseorang. Seseorang yang tak terlalu dia kenal.

Si pemabuk tampak tak terlalu percaya. Tapi melihat tak ada bantahan dari gadis yang menjadi objek pembicaraan mereka, dia hanya mendengus pelan dan berlalu.

Mereka masih bertahan dalam mode pasangan suami istri nan romantis hingga pria yang jalannya sudah limbung itu menghilang dalam keremangan cahaya. Hinata diam saja. Tangannya tak dia larikan untuk membalas pelukan protektif Gaara. Lagipula dia tak tahu harus ke arah dia menggerakannya dalam posisi seperti ini. Dia canggung. Sangat canggung. Jadi dia hanya diam dan menarik napas perlahan. Jantungnya berdebar keras, entah karena kedekatan posisinya dengan Gaara ataukah akibat adrenali. Dan dia tak dapat menghentikannya.

Tangan Gaara masih menahan wajah Hinata untuk menempel di dadanya. Dan itu semakin membuat Hinata tak dapat rileks. Debaran jantung sang pemuda yang tenang dan teratur terasa keras di pipinya, membuat wajahnya merona.

Gaara melepaskan pelukannya.

Butuh beberapa saat bagi Hinata untuk bisa berdiri tegak tanpa tubuh pemuda itu sebagai penopangnya.

“Ga-Gaara… i-itu tadi…”

“Aku melakukannya hanya agar dia melepaskanmu,” pemuda itu menjelaskan maksud kata-katanya.

Hinata hanya mengangguk pelan. “A-aku mengerti. Ta-tapi… istri itu…”

“Dia tak akan menyerah jika aku mengatakan kau adalah teman atau kekasihku.”

“A-aku mengerti…”

Gaara tersenyum tipis. Saking tipisnya hingga Hinata yang sedang menunduk sambil memainkan jarinya di depan dada tak dapat melihatnya. Pemuda itu tahu benar Hinata sedang resah. Dikiranya Gaara tak dapat merasakan detak jantungnya yang begitu cepat apa?

“Kita kembali pada Sakura.”

Hinata mengangguk kecil.

Gaara meraih tangannya dan menggandengnya. Menerobos lautan orang yang hilir mudik di sekeliling mereka. “Jangan salah paham. Aku hanya malas mencarimu saja.”

Rona kembali menyebar. Tuhan memang terlalu berbaik hati pada Hinata. Dia memberikan begitu banyaknya pembuluh darah di bagian pipi untuk bereaksi.

Jika Temari ada di sini, tentulah gadis pirang itu akan berteriak ‘ _Denial!_ ’ sambil tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihat si bungsu Sabaku yang biasanya _cool_ berubah perhatian secara tiba-tiba hanya karena seorang gadis. Dan Gaara bersyukur, Temari tak ada di sini.

Sakura sedang mengobrol akrab dengan sang bertender bernama Hidan saat Hinata tiba di tempatnya. Memincing curiga. Entah karena melihat kedatangan mereka yang bersamaan atau karena tangan yang saling menggenggam.

Setelah interogasi singkat dari sang gadis merah muda—yang tentunya dijawab dengan kebohongan oleh Gaara (Bisa runyam masalahnya kalau sampai Sakura tahu Hinata baru saja digoda dan nyaris diperkosa seorang pria tak dikenal), Hinata akhirnya diseret pergi oleh gadis merah muda itu meski jam malam yang disepakati masih lama.

Hinata menoleh sekali lagi sebelum benar-benar keluar dari bar.

Dan kali ini dia yakin melihat Gaara tersenyum sambil menggerakan bibir.

“Sampai jumpa lagi.”

.

…*…

.

Hari ke tiga di Paris.

Ino mengusulkan untuk pergi menikmati pemandangan kota Paris yang sangat mengagumkan atau tur sejarah—yang langsung disambut wajah merana Sakura dan Tenten.

Hinata sendiri sebenarnya ingin pergi ke Museum Louvre, tapi melihat ekspresi ngeri teman-temannya saat nama museum itu disebut saja membuat Hinata mengurungkan niatnya.

“Masa mau belanja lagi?” tanya Sakura sambil merebahkan dirinya di ranjang. “Uang tabunganku sudah banyak terkuras karena kegilaan kalian kemarin! Untuk apa coba aku beli bra sialan itu?” keluhnya entah untuk keberapa kalinya sejak acara belanja kemarin.

Ino memutar matanya malas. “Tentu saja agar kau terlihat memiliki dada, Sakura. Memangnya kau tak malu punya dada seperti papan gilasan begitu?”

“Jangan mengejekku! Karena dada ini aku jadi dapat _job_ lebih banyak darimu tahu!”

“Tapi bicara soal dada, kalau lihat ukuran dada Sakura, seharusnya Sakura bisa jadi model androgini kan? Selain tubuhnya memungkinkan, karakternya juga sepertinya cocok untuk jadi model androgini,” Tenten menimpali sambil duduk di ranjang Sakura dan memangku bantalnya. “Kenapa tak mencobanya?”

Sakura mendengus pelan. “Aku tak mau jadi saingan Deidara.”

Hinata mencuri pandang pada Ino yang sedang menjitak kepala Sakura sambil tertawa. Terjawab sudah alasan mengapa gender Deidara susah dikenali. Androgini ternyata.

Gadis indigo itu membuka salah satu dari sekian banyak majalah yang dibawa pulang Ino semalam. Baru beberapa halaman, dilihatnya sosok Deidara yang sedang berpose dengan celana jeans ketat berpotongan tinggi yang menonjolkan bentuk kaki dan pantat. Kemeja tipis dimasukkan ke dalamnya, tak dikancingkan hingga perut—untungnya Deidara tak perlu memikirkan soal belahan dada. Tampak mengulang gaya yang terkenal di tahun tujuh puluhan. Rambut pirangnya diurai dan dibuat berkesan berantakan untuk menambah kesan seksi.

Dia tampak seperti gadis berdada rata dibandingkan seorang pemuda.

Hinata menutup majalahnya.

Bicara soal androgini, Yamanaka Deidara bukan satu-satunya dalam silsilah keluarga mereka yang memiliki karir serupa. Sepupu mereka, Naruto Uzumaki, juga sempat menjadi model androgini selama lima tahun sebelum pertumbuhan badannya terjadi. Kesan maskulin dan rebel yang menggantikan wajah imutnya membuatnya tetap bertahan di dunia model. Sebagai model laki-laki dan bukannya androgini tentunya.

Hinata malu jika harus mengakui dia sempat mengidolakan Naruto saat masih anak-anak. Sosok pirang cantiknya yang kerap muncul di majalah remaja dan anak-anak dengan pakaian a la putri selalu sukses membuat Hinata kecil iri.

Pantas saja Ino mengatakan jika Naruto adalah epigon sempurna dari Deidara di bidang karir.

“Aku bosan pada makanan hotel,” kata-kata Tenten sukses membuat Hinata kembali ke alam nyata. Gadis keturunan China tengah berbaring tengkurap di ranjang Sakura hingga membuat pemiliknya terpaksa mengungsi di ranjang Ino. “Ayo kita keluar dan cari makan!”

Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya. “Aku menolak. Besok kita mulai pemotretan!”

“Hanya karena berat badanmu akan melar setiap kau makan, tak berarti kau bisa mencegah yang lain makan, _Pig_.” Ino mendorong Sakura dari wilayah teritorinya, seolah berkata ‘Jika kau tidak di pihakku, maka kau tak boleh ada di sini’. Sakura meringis kecil dan kembali ke ranjangnya sendiri, memaksa Tenten untuk duduk.

“Bagaimana denganmu Hinata?” tanya Tenten. “Kau mau ikut makan atau berdiet dengan Ino?”

Hinata tersenyum kecil. “Kita harus makan. Tsunade-san meminta kita untuk menjaga kesehatan tubuh kita selama di sini kan?”

Seringai kemenangan terukir di wajah Tenten. Ino mendengus tak suka.

“Kalau begitu, kita pergi makan. Tinggalkan saja Ino sendirian di sini.” Tenten menjulurkan lidahnya saat menarik tangan Hinata dan merangkul akrab pundak Sakura.

Sakura melepaskan diri. “Aku tidak ikut-ikutan,” katanya. Sebelum Ino bersorak riang karena Sakura beralih ke pihaknya, dia menambahkan, “Aku sudah punya janji sarapan dengan seseorang.”

Tiga pasang mata dengan warna berbeda memandang Sakura dengan tatapan ingin tahu. Sakura membuang muka, mengalihkan pandangan dari wajah-wajah penasaran di sekitarnya.

“ _Forehead_ , jangan-jangan kau… akan berkencan?” tebak Ino mewakili suara hati kedua gadis lainnya.

Sakura menghela napas panjang sambil bersedekap. “Aku tahu kalian pasti akan menduga seperti itu. Jadi, kukatakan saja: tidak.” Dia bangkit berdiri dan berjalan ke lemari kecil tempat menyimpan bajunya. Diambilnya sebuah jeans hitam ketat dan kaus merah muda dengan gambar kucing hitam. “Aku berkenalan dengan seseorang kemarin, dan aku mengajaknya sarapan untuk membicarakan sesuatu. Hanya itu saja.”

Ino menutup mulutnya sambil tersenyum aneh. “Oh, Sakura. Kau berkencan!” Ino melompat bangun dan langsung menyambar pintu lemari Sakura. “Kau membutuhkan pakaian yang lebih baik daripada itu, _Forehead_. Ini kencan!”

“Sudah kukatakan, ini bukan…”

“Bagaimana dengan gaun hitam yang kau beli kemarin?” Ino memotong kata-kata Sakura. Jarinya mengetuk dagu tanda tengah berpikir. “Tidak. Warna hitam memang seksi. Tapi memberikan kesan buruk untuk kencan pertama—seolah kau mengundangnya menyetubuhimu. Mungkin putih, atau merah muda. Ah ya! Hei, sakura. Kau bisa mengenakan gaun _Channel_ -ku dipadu dengan bra khusus yang kemarin kau beli. Itu pasti cantik!”

Sakura memutar matanya dan membanting lemarinya hingga menutup. “Tidak. Aku akan mengenakan pakaian ini. Sudah kubilang jika ini bukan kencan!”

“Hinata bisa menatakan rambutmu. Jepit bunga kecil atau pita sepertinya akan manis… tidak! Kau terlalu tua untuk mengenakannya di kencan pertama. Mungkin bando putih yang kemarin kupilihkan untukmu. Sempurna!” Ino mulai menggeledah lemarinya, mencari gaun yang dimaksudkannya. Tidak mengacuhkan Sakura yang terus berteriak jika ini bukan kencan. “Dan Tenten, bisakah kau bantu aku merias wajah Sakura? Aku tak mau dia terlihat seperti _poulet_.”

“ _Poulet_?” tanya Sakura tak mengerti. Bahasa Perancisnya cukup bagus sebenarnya. Namun tentu saja, tidak sebagus Ino yang peranakan Perancis. “Ayam? Kau mengataiku mirip ayam?!” jeritnya kesal.

“A-ano…” Hinata mencoba membenarkan salah paham antara Ino dan Sakura. Tapi takutnya dia malah menambah keruh suasana. “ _Poulet_ itu… sebenarnya itu… itu…”

“Pelacur,” potong Tenten tanpa berperasaan. “Itu hanya bahasa slang untuk menyebut mereka—terutama jika kau tak ingin terdengar terlalu mencolok saat memesannya. Kau tidak mungkin blak-blakan menyebutnya _prostituées_ kan?”

“Sebenarnya sepupuku menggunakannya.” Sakura benar-benar mempertimbangkan untuk belajar _make up_ lebih dalam lagi. Kesal dia terus disebut mirip pelacur hanya karena tak dapat mengaplikasi bedak dengan baik.

Hinata tertawa pelan.

Sakura akhirnya hanya duduk di ranjangnya. Pasrah. Dia sadar, apapun yang dikatakannya, Ino tak akan pernah percaya padanya.

Dalam waktu setengah jam, Haruno Sakura sudah tak dapat dikenali.

Gadis itu mengerang pelan saat melihat cermin. Gadis feminin dengan riasan tipis bernuansa musim semi balas mengernyit menatapnya.

Er… Halo, _Princess Sakura_?

Ino menepuk tangannya dengan bangga kemudian memutar tubuh Sakura. Tangannya merentang, bagaikan seorang desainer ternama yang memamerkan super model terakhirnya. “Dengan ini, Haruno Sakura siap melakukan kencan perdananya!” teriakannya disambut tepuk tangan pelan dari Hinata dan Tenten.

“Sudah kubilang jika ini bukan kencan,” Sakura menggelengkan kepala pelan. Entah berapa kali dia sudah mengatakan hal itu. Dan entah sudah berapa kali juga dia diabaikan. “Aku hanya akan sarapan bersama dengan pria yang aku temui tadi malam. Kalian semua ini benar-benar berlebihan sekali.”

Hinata merasakan dadanya berdenyut menyakitkan. Gaara? Apakah Gaara yang menjadi teman kencan Sakura hari ini?

“Oh, apapun lah.” Ino mengibaskan tangannya tidak peduli. “Yang jelas, siapapun dia, akan kupastikan dia akan terus terbayang wajahmu hingga waktu yang lama.”

Sakura memutar matanya bosan. “Baiklah, aku pergi dulu.”

“Tidak mau kuantar, _Forehead_?”

“Aku tahu kau hanya penasaran dengan siapa aku pergi, _Pig_. Aku akan naik taksi saja.” Gadis itu terburu melangkah ke luar kamar. Sebelum menutup pintu, dia sempat berkata, “Dan jangan mengikutiku.”

Pintu kamar dibanting pelan.

Ino mengangkat bahunya pelan. Sebuah senyum setan terpampang di wajahnya. Kunci mobil bermain di tangan kanannya. Dengan pandangan mata yang menakutkan, dia menatap dua teman lainnya yang tersisa.

Hinata menelan ludah. “Sa-Sakura bilang kita tak boleh mengikutinya”

“Kau terlalu khawatir, Hinata.” Ino merangkul pundak sang gadis indigo dan tersenyum aneh. “Lagipula, apa kau tak penasaran siapakah yang menjadi teman kencan Sakura, hm?”

_Mungkin pemuda berambut merah bata dengan mata hijau segar._ Hinata menelan kata-kata itu kembali. “Ti-tidak…”

Tenten mengedipkan mata pada Ino. “Kita ikuti dia.”

“Dua lawan satu, Hinata. Kami menang.”

Hinata menghela napas panjang. Sulit—bahkan mustahil—mengubah keputusan teman-temannya. Apalagi dalam mode iblis-iblis kecil seperti ini. Jadi dia hanya mengangkat bahu dan mengangguk kecil.

“Baiklah.”

Lagipula dia ingin tahu. Apa benar Gaara yang pergi berkencan dengan Sakura?

.

…*…

.

Temari memainkan catatan yang ada di depannya dan memastikan sekali lagi kesempurnaan konsep yang dirancangnya untuk pemotretan akbarnya.

Kankuro—yang kali ini bertugas untuk mempersiapkan tetek bengeknya—sudah menguap untuk kelima kalinya. Dua jam sudah berlalu sejak kakak sulungnya memanggil dia dan Gaara ke ruangannya di butik, namun sepatah kata pun belum keluar dari bibirnya.

Diliriknya sang adik. Pemuda berambut merah yang merupakan jiplakan sempurna ayah mereka itu tengah memandangi sampel foto para model yang diberikan padanya dalam diam. Kankuro menguap lagi. Bosan bosan bosan bosan bosan… kenapa saudara-saudaranya bisa tahan berdiam diri selama ini sih?

Temari berdeham. “Kau setuju dengan pasangan-pasangan yang aku usulkan, Gaara?”

“Sejak awal aku memang tak terlalu peduli.” Gaara melempar kumpulan foto itu ke atas meja.

“Kau memandangi sampel foto pasangan kita terlalu lama. Apa menurutmu mereka tak cocok?” Temari memandang curiga pada adik bungsungnya. Tak mendengar jawaban yang diinginkannya, dia kembali berkata, “Jika kau tidak menyukai mereka, aku bisa mengusahakan untuk rotasi—atau perubahan konsep. Tapi… aku tak yakin ada image lain yang cocok untuk mereka. Lagipula waktunya sudah terlalu sedikit untuk mengatur ulang segalanya.”

“Kau tak perlu melakukan apapun. Ini sudah yang terbaik.” Gaara bangkit berdiri dan bersiap keluar dari ruangan.

“Mau ke mana kau?”

“Mempersiapkan kameraku. Pemotretannya besok.”

“Sarapan?”

“Tidak.”

Temari menghela napas panjang dan memijat dahinya pelan. “Dia selalu menolak setiap kali aku menyuruhnya sarapan. Memang ada yang salah dengan caraku memintanya?”

“Kau tak pernah menyuruhku sarapan,” protes Kankuro. “Sejak dulu kau memang selalu lebih sayang padanya dibandingkan denganku.

Gadis pirang itu menoleh pada adik pertamanya yang sedang duduk sambil memangku sebuah manekin mini yang akan digunakan untuk dekorasi butik mulai besok. Temari menggeleng pelan melihatnya. “Kau itu tanpa aku suruh pun pasti akan makan. Jadi untuk apa aku menawarimu lagi?”

Kankuro meringis mendengarnya. Kebiasaan makannya memang cukup teratur—sangat malah. Tubuhnya besar dan sehat, untungnya dia rajin pergi ke gym untuk membentuknya, sehingga dia tak berubah jadi segumpal lemak besar yang menjijikkan.

“Bagaimana dengan barang-barang yang aku inginkan? Kau sudah mendapatkannya?”

“Beres.” Kankuro menunjukkan dokumennya sendiri yang berisikan sketsa hasil karya Temari dan realisasi setting tempat yang mati-matian ia perjuangkan. “Konsep yang kau ajukan memang sudah terlalu umum, jadi mudah saja bagiku mencari peralatan pendukungnya. Sekarang segalanya tinggal bergantung pada para model dan tangan Gaara saja.”

Temari mengangguk mengerti. “Kau tidak perlu merisaukan itu. Aku sudah mengatur segalanya sedetail mungkin.”

“Apapun bisa terjadi. Jangan terlalu percaya diri, Temari.”

“Kau mendoakan pemotretanku gagal?” tanya Temari dengan wajah yang tak dapat dikatakan bersahabat. “Ini adalah salah satu pemotretan terbesar yang pernah aku lakukan hingga harus mengundang para modelku dari Jepang. Dan kau mendoakannya agar gagal? Kusumpahi kau perjaka hingga tua.”

“Jangan menyumpahiku yang aneh-aneh!” Kankuro merinding membayangkan jika kutukan kakaknya jadi nyata. Dia tak mau seumur hidup harus sendirian. Cita-citanya adalah memiliki istri cantik dan anak-anak yang menggemaskan. “Maksudku adalah sebaiknya kita bersiap-siap untuk segala kemungkinan yang bisa saja terjadi. Tak ada yang mustahil di dunia ini.”

Temari mengangguk mengerti dan membuka foto-foto modelnya lagi. “Kau ada benarnya juga. Termasuk jika ternyata salah satu calon adik ipar kita ada dalam foto-foto ini.”

Kankuro melongo dibuatnya. Tidak. Tentu saja maksudnya bukan kemungkinan seperti itu. Yang dia maksud adalah kerusakan properti, kesalahan ukuran pakaian, sakitnya model selama pemotretan atau hal-hal semacam itu. “Kau berniat menjodohkan Gaara dengan salah satu model kita dari Jepang, Temari?”

“Tidak. Aku tak pernah berniat menjodohkan Gaara. Tidak pada salah satu model ini atau siapapun.”

“Kalau begitu, mengapa kau mengatakan hal random semacam itu?!” Kankuro nyaris dapat dikatakan berteriak saat menanyakannya. “Gaara sudah memiliki kekasih. Gadis manis yang dikenalkannya ke rumah minggu lalu itu. Siapa namanya?”

“Matsuri. Dia sudah putus dengan gadis itu.”

“Cepat sekali?” Kankuro menggelengkan kepala. Sudah hapal benar pada tabiat adiknya yang cepat bergonta-ganti pasangan. “Pasti karena Matsuri ketakutan melihat calon kakak iparnya yang galak dan tidak ramah.”

Temari meraih kerah kemeja Kankuro dan tersenyum mengerikan. Kankuro menyesali kata-kata yang semudah itu terlontar dari mulutnya. “Lebih mungkin karena dia takut melihat betapa mesumnya kakak Gaara yang lain.” Dilepaskannnya kerah Kankuro.

Pemuda itu merapikan pakaiannya yang sedikit kusut. Mengomel karena setelah ini dia punya janji makan siang dengan seorang gadis adik kenalannya. Sebut saja itu kopi darat. “Kalau begitu, mengapa kau mengatakan hal seperti itu? Maksudku tentang adik ipar—tentu saja, bukan soal kemesumanku.”

“Entahlah. Dia tampak seperti pemuda yang sedang jatuh cinta.” Temari membolak-balik foto-foto modelnya. Matanya menangkap sebuah foto yang membuatnya menepuk dahi. “Bodohnya aku.”

“Ada apa?”

Dia memutar foto itu pada adik laki-lakinya agar Kankuro dapat melihatnya.

Kankuro melotot, mulutnya terbuka sedikit lebar hingga Temari dapat melihat potongan kecil daun selada yang terselip di giginya. Menjijikkan. “Wow…” hanya itu saja yang dapat dikatakannya.

“Ini menjelaskan segalanya.” Temari menghela napas panjang.

“Itu terlalu mirip! Seolah dia keluar dari bingkai kaca saja…”

Temari mengangkat bahunya. Matanya melirik pada jendela yang menampilkan pemandangan kota romansa. “Menarik sekali bukan. Kebetulan seperti ini.”

“Ini terlalu mengerikan—dalam artian yang baik tentunya. Menurutmu Gaara tertarik pada gadis itu?”

“Aku tak tahu,” Temari mengakui. Tangannya mengusap foto salah satu modelnya dan membaca keterangan yang tercantum di bawahnya dengan seksama. Sebuah kernyitan yang lebih jelas muncul di alisnya saat membaca nama lengkap sang model. “Gaara memang orang yang terlalu romantis.”

Kankuro hanya mengangguk setuju.

.

…TBC…

.

_Comme un_ _prostituées_ _:_ Seperti Pelacur.

_Elle est ma femme_ _:_ Dia istriku.

_Poulet_ _:_ Arti sebenarnya ayam, tapi itu termasuk bahasa slang untuk pelacur. Sama seperti _prostituées._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terima kasih sudah membaca FF ini ^^
> 
> Akhirnya aku tahu kenapa Shen Mei Leng bilang jika aura kisah ini mirip Kranyy Volk. Karena pemilihan posisi pemerannya mirip! Sasori jadi kakak Sakura, Deidara jadi kakak Ino, ayah Ino yang seorang polisi, Naruto yang menjadi sepupu Ino, Ino yang seorang model… aku ketawa waktu sadar soal ini. Telat banget memang XD
> 
> Tapi ini cerita murni soal dunia model kok. Murni semurni-murninya. Bagi yang salah paham sama status FB-ku yang bilang kalau PRIMADONA bakal cepet selesai, maaf ya. Cerita ini masih panjang, kok. Kalau lihat draft yang sudah aku buat sih…
> 
> Jangan lupa tinggalkan kritik dan saran ya, aku masih harus banyak belajar soalnya.


	5. L'Ange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebuah kencan. Setidaknya itulah yang diyakini mereka. Namun Sakura tahu rahasia di baliknya. Dan ia tak mau mengatakannya.

_._

_Sakura punya rahasia._

_Saat masih belia, dia jatuh cinta pada sepupunya._

_Dia suka bagaimana melihat sang sepupu yang mirip kakaknya memainkan kamera mainan dengan serius._

_Baginya, sang sepupu terlihat sangat mengagumkan saat itu._

_Namun saat dengan tiba-tiba sepupunya pindah ke luar negeri dan tak pernah lagi mengunjunginya, dia tahu…_

_Dia telah patah hati untuk pertama kalinya._

.

…*…

.

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

Saya tidak menerima keuntungan berupa material apapun dari pembuatan fanfiction ini.

**Warning: OOC, Modern!AU, Typo(s), etc**

Kesalahan data sangat mungkin terjadi akibat kurangnya materi yang membahas _setting_ dan detail mengenai kehidupan seorang model. Nama _brand_ hanya imajinasi penulisnya, kalau ada kesamaan dengan _brand_ dunia nyata, hanya kebetulan semata.

.

…*…

.

" _Paris_ _,_ _je suis_ _à la maison!"_

_De javu._

Tapi yakinlah, ini bukan chapter pertama di mana model pirang seksi yang meneriakkannya. Kali ini seorang pemuda—masih dengan rambut pirang—berkulit kecokelatanlah yang meneriakkan kalimat tersebut dengan suara melengking tinggi.

"Berisik."

Si pemuda berambut pirang itu mendapatkan sebuah jitakan sayang di belakang kepalanya. Tersangkanya adalah salah satu sahabat sejak kecilnya. Sebut saja namanya Sasuke Uchiha. Putra bungsu dari salah satu keluarga terkaya di tanah Jepang.

"Jangan begitu dong, Sasuke." Naruto—nama si pirang—langsung menggandeng lengan sahabatnya dengan gaya yang kelewat ambigu. Para gadis yang kebetulan berada di sana membuka mulutnya, terkesiap kaget. Dua orang pria tampan tengah berjalan beriringan dengan romantis sepanjang Bandara Charles de Gaulle bak sepasang kekasih, mimpi apa mereka semalam?

"Menjijikkan. Lepaskan aku." Sasuke mendesis kesal sambil melepaskan gandengan mesra teman sejak kecilnya.

Naruto terkekeh pelan. "Kenapa malu-malu, sih? Dulu aku sering menggandengmu seperti itu dan kau tidak pernah protes."

"Itu saat pemotretan," tukas Sasuke. Dielusnya dada untuk menahan rasa kesal akibat sikap seenak jidat temannya itu. "Lagipula, dulu kau itu 'perempuan'. Tak ada orang yang melihat kita dengan tatapan aneh saat melakukannya."

"Teganya. Hanya karena aku laki-laki, kau jadi menjauhiku seperti ini…"

Sai yang berjalan di belakang mereka hanya memasang senyum manekinnya melihat ulah mencolok dua rekannya. "Naruto, sebaiknya kau jangan terus menggoda sepupuku. Kau tahu dia pengidap homophobia kan?"

"Justru karena itu aku jadi ingin menggodanya." Dihadiahi tatapan mengancam dari Sasuke tak membuat nyali Naruto hilang seketika. Pemuda itu sudah kebal. Seumur hidup dia sudah menjadi teman dekat sang bungsu Uchiha, jika hanya tatapan tajam seperti itu saja, tak akan membuatnya diam. "Lagipula, kau sudah tanda tangan di ata kertas dengan Nenek soal ini kan?"

"Aku menyesal melakukannya."

Naruto merangkul pundak Sasuke dengan akrab, kali ini tidak ditolak. "Ayolah, ini hanya pencitraan saja. Kau tak akan jadi homo hanya karena hal semacam ini."

Sasuke mendengus.

Dia benar-benar menyesal. Andai saja dulu dia tak sering menerima pemotretan berdua dengan Naruko—nama yang digunakan Naruto saat masih menjadi androgini—tentunya dia tak akan terjebak dengan masalah rumit seperti ini. Lagipula nenek macam apa Tsunade Senju yang mencitrakan cucunya sebagai _gay_?

Oh ya, Nenek yang juga merupakan ketua salah satu agensi model terbaik di Jepang.

"Kalau kau benar-benar tak suka dengan konsep _gay_ yang menjadi karakter kita, kenapa tidak kau alihkan saja pada Sai?" tanya Naruto penasaran. "Jangan bilang kalau kau mau dekat-dekat denganku ya? Ternyata diam-diam kau…"

"Nenekmu yang memaksaku, oke?!" potong Sasuke sebelum Naruto mulai menggodanya dengan kalimat yang bisa membuat orang lain salah paham.

"Hei, harusnya kau bersyukur tahu! Setidaknya peranmu sebagai _seme,_ kau tak perlu bersikap merayu dan manis sepertiku!"

Seolah itu dapat memperbaiki suasanan hati Sasuke saja.

Masih jelas di ingatan pemuda itu bagaimana wanita tua dengan wajah muda yang menjadi ketua agensinya menggemeretakkan jari-jarinya saat memaksa Sasuke untuk tanda tangan. Bukannya Sasuke takut atau apa, tapi sepertinya melawan wanita tua—meskipun itu wanita sekuat gajah sekalipun—bukan salah satu tindakan terpuji.

' _Hanya kau yang bisa aku mintai tolong, Sasuke Uchiha. Bagaimanapun juga Naruto adalah cucuku. Aku tak yakin apakah Naruto akan aman jika dipasangkan dengan Sai, sepupumu. Bisa terancam keperawanannya nanti.'_

Itulah yang dikatakan Tsunade padanya. Lagipula, Sasuke sedikit banyak setuju dengan wanita itu. Sai sepertinya bukan tipe laki-laki yang murni menyukai perempuan. Pemuda yang masih sepupunya itu tampaknya pernah jatuh cinta pada Naruto—dan si berantakan itu terlalu naif menganggapnya hanya sebagai bahan candaan.

Dan mana dia tahu kalau Naruto akan menggodanya habis-habisan setelah itu.

Terkadang sifat protektif terhadap teman memang bisa membawa bencana untuk diri sendiri.

Ngomong-ngomong, Sasuke lupa bertanya pada Tsunade bagaimana caranya laki-laki bisa punya keperawanan. Laki-laki tak punya selaput tipis sebagai penanda kesucian fisik, ingat?

Satu kuapan kantuk terdengar dari belakangnya. Nara Shikamaru dengan wajah bosannya berjalan sambil menyeret kopernya malas-malasan. "Kalian menarik perhatian gadis-gadis di sini dengan tingkah kalian itu."

Seolah itu perlu dikatakan saja.

"Perancis sudah melegalkan perkawinan sesama jenis, tapi tetap saja tingkah seperti itu mencolok ya?"

Sasuke mendengus tak suka. Dia benci menjadi pusat perhatian—meski hidupnya dihabiskan untuk melakukannya. Dan dihadiahi tatapan ingin tahu para gadis jelas masuk ke dalam daftar hal-hal yang dibencinya.

"Sakura dan model lainnya sudah sampai di sini dua hari yang lalu. Harusnya kita juga pergi bersama mereka," Naruto berceloteh riang. Sasuke tahu jika dia tak segera menghentikannya, maka si pirang akan menyuguhi mereka dengan seribu satu hal tentang negara kelahiran ayahnya.

"Memangnya apa yang akan kau lakukan? Berbelanja pakaian dalam dengan gadis-gadis itu?" ejek Sasuke. "Kupikir kau akan cocok menggunakan bra hitam berenda keluaran terbaru." Sai terbatuk-batuk kecil di belakang. Shikamaru menguap lagi.

Naruto menggerucutkan bibirnya tanda kesal. Sebuah kebiasaan Ino yang menular padanya. "Aku hanya mau bilang kalau Paris adalah tempat yang menarik dengan gadis-gadis cantik mengisi penjuru kotanya." Lalu dia merangkul pinggang Sasuke dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak sahabatnya. "Atau kau lebih suka melihatku, hm? Kalau kau mau, aku bisa memakai bra hitam itu juga untukmu nanti malam."

Senjata makan tuan. Naruto memang rajanya membalikkan kata-kata. Dan juga rajanya membuat salah paham, tentu saja.

Didorongnya si pirang hingga hampir terjatuh. Ekspresi jijik sekaligus ngeri tergambar jelas di wajahnya. Tapi dia tak merasa bersalah telah berbuat kasar. Toh, Naruto juga hanya tertawa-tawa melihat reaksinya yang sesuai estimasi.

" _Mood_ -mu buruk sekali hari ini, Sasuke." Sai tersenyum sambil menjejeri pasangan sahabat yang sejak tadi bersikap sangat tidak dewasa. "Ada sesuatu yang buruk?"

"Segalanya selalu buruk jika berhubungan dengan Yamanaka Deidara."

Udah bukan rahasia lagi jika Sasuke punya sensitifitas pada sulung Yamanaka. Bukan hanya karena si pirang androgini itu merupakan salah satu sahabat dekat abangnya, tapi juga karena kesukaannya yang tak jauh beda dari Naruto.

Menggoda Sasuke.

Sai menepuk pundak sepupunya simpatik. "Tidak akan seburuk itu. Dia hanya akan mengantar kita ke hotel."

Sasuke mendengus kecil.

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang panjang terlihat sedang bergaya di samping mobil mewah—kali ini berwarna putih. Kaus hitam dengan gambar tengkorak dan celana jeans belel yang adalah pilihan pakaiannya hari ini. Kacamata hitam setia bertengger di hidung. Sebuah senyum ramah tersungging di wajah androgini sang model.

"Yo! Naruto!"

"Deidara!" Naruto langsung berlari ke arah kakak sepupunya dan menepuk punggung pemuda Perancis itu gila-gilaan. "Kau masih cantik saja, Dei! Kapan kau akan jadi laki-laki, hah?!"

Deidara mengelus punggungnya yang nyeri. "Gila. Tepukanmu itu hampir sama membunuhnya dengan tonjokkannya Sakura," katanya. Diacaknya rambut Naruto yang sejak awal sudah berantakan. "Badanmu makin tinggi saja. Kau jadi makin kelihatan cowok, heh!"

Naruto terkekeh pelan. "Beda denganmu, aku memang sudah ditakdirkan untuk jadi cowok tulen, Deidara."

"Oh, lalu bagaimana dengan foto-foto di fanpage-mu itu, Naru-chan?"

Naruto hanya mengangkat bahunya tak acuh. "Kau tahu kan. _Fans_." Dipasangnya ekspresi menyebalkan seolah dia adalah supermodel terkenal dengan sejuta fans—walau memang itu adalah kenyataannya. "Mereka suka membuat foto-foto mengagumkan dari menggabungkan beberapa foto. Hebat sekali, jika bukan aku objek fotonya, tentunya aku sudah mengira kalau foto-foto panas itu nyata."

"Dan, mari kita sambut objek foto yang lainnya." Deidara menyeringai lebar ke arah Sasuke yang membuang muka. "Kau tak perlu cemburu padaku, Sasu-chan. Aku tak akan merebut Naruto-mu."

Belum lima menit mereka bertemu. Dan satu guyonan menyebalkan sudah terlontar.

"Hentikan panggilan bodoh itu, Yamanaka Deidara."

"Kau ini tidak ramah sekali." Deidara mengibaskan rambut pirang panjangnya ke muka Sasuke. Sang bungsu Uchiha benar-benar tergoda untuk menjambaknya. "Jadi, pemotretan kali ini Sai dan Shikamaru ya? Hm, Temari memang memiliki mata yang bagus."

Sai mengumbar senyum ramahnya. "Kau tampak semakin cantik saja, Deidara."

"Kau juga semakin pandai melemparkan gombalan, Sai. Sayangnya itu tak mempan padaku." Deidara menyeringai lebar. Dia beralih pada pemuda terakhir dalam rombongan berwajah tampan itu. "Dan Shikamaru, kau datang ke sini untuk pekerjaan atau hanya mengejar adikku, hm?"

Shikamaru menatap malas Deidara. "Adikmu adalah teman baikku."

"Sayang sekali. Padahal aku akan mengerjaimu habis-habisan jika kau berkencan dengan Ino."

"Merepotkan."

Akhirnya sekarang Naruto mengerti mengapa tak pernah ada pemuda yang awet menjalin hubungan dengan sepupunya. Kakak protektif itu berbahaya.

"Jadi, kalian siap untuk melaju di jalanan Paris?" Deidara memainkan kunci mobilnya yang kini berhiaskan replika bola dunia berwarna ungu dan perak.

Naruto menelan ludah. Sudah hapal benar bagaimana brutalnya sang kakak sepupu dalam berkendara. Dan maaf saja, dia tak mau mempertaruhkan nyawa hari ini. "Sebenarnya… kurasa lebih baik Sasuke saja yang mengendarainya…"

"Jangan jadi pengecut, bocah. Ayo!"

.

…*…

.

Ino duduk di dekat jendela sambil mengamati Sakura yang sedang menunggu seseorang di kafe seberang. Matanya nyaris dikatakan tak berkedip saat memelototi Sakura di balik cermin dua arah yang menjadi dekorasi kafe. Dengan benda itu menggantikan kaca, para pengunjung dapat menikmati pemandangan di luar kafe tanpa khawatir terlihat dari luar. Dan Ino menyalahgunakannya untuk menguntit sahabatnya sendiri berkencan.

Tenten mengunyak salad vegetariannya dengan tenang. Sesekali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah toilet wanita tempat Hinata pergi untuk mencari privasi dalam menelepon kakaknya. "Pria itu sudah datang?"

"Belum," jawab Ino. Dilihatnya orang yang lalu lalang, mencari sosok yang mungkin adalah pemuda yang menjadi teman kencan Sakura. Sayangnya, tak satupun yang tampaknya memberi kode jika tengah berjanji dengan seorang gadis Asia.

Hinata keluar dari toilet dengan wajah lelah—seperti yang biasa dia tampilkan setelah menelepon kakaknya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Tenten. "Neji menceramahimu lagi?"

Anggukan kecil dari Hinata. "Neji-niisan bilang, dia akan menyusulku ke sini jika pekerjaannya sudah selesai. Kubilang dia tak perlu melakukannya, tapi kau tahu kan betapa keras kepalanya _Niisan_ jika sudah menyangkut soalku dan Hanabi.

"Dia itu benar-benar parah. Padahal aku, Ino dan Sakura sudah menjamin keselamatanmu dengan nyawa kami," Tenten mengeluh pelan. Tangannya memainkan anakan rambut yang hari ini diurai. "Jika aku menikah dengannya, apa dia akan tetap seprotektif itu padamu ya? Aku pasti akan termakan cemburu tiap hari."

Hinata tertawa pelan mendengar kata-kata temannya itu. "Dia pasti akan sangat protektif padamu, Tenten. Mungkin _Niisan_ akan memintamu untuk segera pensiun dari dunia model."

"Aku tak akan keberatan melakukannya."

"Hei, ada seseorang yang mendekati Sakura!" Ino berteriak riang sambil menunjuk sahabat mereka yang sedang duduk sendirian, seorang pemuda dengan gaya kasual tampak berdiri di depannya. Rambutnya berwarna perak dan disisir rapi ke belakang. wajahnya termasuk tampan, dan usianya tampak beberapa tahun lebih tua dari Sakura.

Hinata menelan ludah lega.

"Tampaknya familier. Model? Apa dia muncul di majalah yang kubeli kemarin?" Ino mengetuk-ngetukkan jari di dagunya, tanda jika dia tengah berpikir. "Tenten, kau tahu siapa dia?"

Sang gadis keturunan China yang terkenal akan daya ingatnya yang luar biasa menyipitkan matanya, berusaha menggali ingatan tentang pemuda itu. "Bukankah dia bertender di _L'Étoile_ waktu itu ?"

"Oh ya?" Ino tampak tidak percaya. "Aku tak terlalu memperhatikannya saat itu. Tapi ternyata dia lumayan tampan juga." Sebuah senyum bangga terungging di wajahnya. "Huh, ternyata selera Sakura yang seperti itu ya."

"Pantas saja dia membatalkan acara wisata kuliner denganku kemarin, tahunya dia kembali ke bar dan merayu bartender tampan itu." Tenten mengedipkan matanya iseng.

Hinata tersenyum kecil sambil memainkan salad yang dipesannya. Setidaknya pria itu bukan Gaara—dan dia benar-benar mensyukurinya. Baginya, itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Setidaknya dia tahu jika Sakura tidak jatuh hati dengan sepupunya sendiri.

Tapi sebuah kecemasan aneh menguasai Hinata.

Apa benar jika mereka berkencan?

.

…*…

.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu." Hidan mengambil posisi duduk di depan Sakura.

Gadis merah muda itu mendengus pelan. Bukannya ia tak tahu sebagai pemilik sekaligus bartender sebuah bar ternama di Paris, Hidan pastilah sibuk hingga pagi hari. Namun, apapun alasannya, dia benci dibuat menunggu.

Sebuah senyum geli tersungging di wajahnya. Dipandanginya Sakura dari atas ke bawah. Terima kasih pada perancang perabot kafe yang memilih kaca sebagai bahan mejanya, dengan begitu, dia bisa melihat penampilan Sakura secara utuh. "Apa-apaan penampilanmu itu? Kau tidak menganggap ini kencan bukan?"

"Aku, tidak. Teman-temanku, ya." Sakura memainkan rambut merah mudanya—yang sudah dibuat bergelombang oleh Hinata—dengan jari. "Jangan membuang-buang waktu. Aku akan menagih janjimu semalam padaku.

Hidan mengangkat bahunya. "Huh, kau ini serius sekali."

.

.

.

" _Kau tidak mengikutinya?"_

_Sakura menatap Hidan yang sedang menata berbotol-botol minuman keras ke atas rak dengan tatapan kesal. Dia mendengus kecil sambil tersenyum sinis untuk dirinya sendiri. "Apa aku tampak seperti penguntit?"_

" _Tidak juga. Kau lebih cocok menjadi istri mafia yang berkuasa atau semacamnya." Hidan mengambil gelas Sakura yang sudah kosong dan membawanya menjauh. "Jadi sedikit-sedikit kau sudah merestui hubungan gadis itu dengan sepupumu?"_

" _Mana mungkin aku membiarkan Hinata jatuh cinta pada pemuda yang tidak kukenal baik."_

" _Bukankah Gaara sepupumu?"_

" _Itu tidak berarti apapun." Sakura memainkan jari-jarinya dan menautkannya dengan erat. "Jika dilihat dari silsilah keluarga, ya, kami memang masih keluarga. Tapi secara perasaan, aku menganggapnya seperti orang asing."_

" _Sepertinya hubungan kalian rumit."_

" _Jangan tanya aku." Sakura mengangkat bahunya dan tertawa sinis lagi. "Aku masih terlalu kecil saat semuanya terjadi. Bagiku saat itu, dunia orang dewasa adalah dunia yang rumit dan keras. Saking kerasnya hingga membuat keluargaku hancur berantakan."_

" _Seperti kaca yang terhempas di atas batu." Hidan mengangguk mengerti. Pandangan matanya melembut, berubah menjadi simpatik setelah melihat salah satu sisi lemah gadis di hadapannya. "Kau hanya harus mengenalnya lebih lama lagi."_

" _Waktuku tak akan lama di Perancis. Jepang menungguku."_

_Hidan duduk di depan Sakura dan menyangga dagunya dengan tangan. "Kalau begitu, apa yang akan kau lakukan dalam waktu yang singkat ini, Nona?"_

_Sakura terdiam sejenak dan tersenyum aneh. "Aku akan memastikan Hinata tak jatuh hati pada Gaara."_

" _Kejam sekali."_

" _Lalu apa yanng harus aku lakukan? Membiarkan mereka dekat lalu memisahkan mereka dengan samudra? Tidak, itu jauh lebih kejam. Lebih baik mencegahnya dari sekarang saja." Sakura menjatuhkan kepalanya ke meja konter dan mulai merutuk pelan. Kepalanya terasa pusing, mungkin ia mulai mabuk. "Lagipula… jika bukan aku yang turun tangan. Bisa-bisa si_ sister complex _itu yang menanganinya. Dan semuanya akan semakin kacau jika itu terjadi."_

_Hidan memandangi Sakura dengan seksama. Menikmati pemandangan seorang gadis yang harus ia akui, cukup cantik, tengah depresi di dalam barnya. "Kau terlihat bingung."_

" _Aku sudah lelah bersandiwara sebagai seorang gadis tegar…"_

_Entah mengapa tangan Hidan bergerak sendiri untuk mengusap kepala gadis itu. "Jalan yang kau pilih terlalu berat. Itulah yang membuatmu tak bisa menikmatinya."_

" _Tak ada jalan lain yang lebih mudah selain ini."_

" _Kau tak ingin mencoba mendukung mereka?" Mendapatkan tatapan dari Sakura yang kurang lebih berarti kau-tak-mendengarkanku-atau-apa, Hidan hanya mengangkat bahu. "Adam dan Eve juga dijatuhkan di sisi dunia yang berlainan, namun mereka masih dapat bertemu. Dan aku yakin tak ada pesawat di masa itu. Ayolah…kurasa meyakinkan seseorang lebih mudah dibandingkan harus melihat orang yang kita sayangi menderita seumur hidup."_

_Sakura menunduk. "Kau mungkin tidak sebodoh yang aku kira."_

" _Kuanggap itu pujian." Hidan tertawa kecil. Ditepuknya pundak Sakura sebagai bentuk dukungan untuk sang gadis. "Kau tak tahu seberapa banyak pengunjung mabuk yang menjadikanku tempat melampiaskan beban hidup."_

" _Aku tidak mabuk!" protes sang gadis. Ditegakannya tubuh dan ditepisnya tangan yang masih berada di pundaknya. Dengan ekspresi kesal, dia kembali berkata, "Tapi bagaimana caranya aku bisa meyakinkan orang itu jika aku sendiri saja tak mengenal baik Gaara."_

_Hidan tersenyum. "Gaara adalah pelanggan tetapku. Kau tahu?"_

" _Tidak."_

_Bartender itu tertawa mendengar jawaban singkat Sakura. Gadis itu mungkin tak tahu, tapi sikapnya yang sinis itu terlihat benar-benar mirip dengan sepupunya. "Kalau kau mau, aku bisa membantumu. Dia sering mabuk di sini, dan aku sudah sering mendengarnya merancau."_

_Sakura menimang-nimang sejenak tawaran Hidan. "Tidak buruk juga."_

" _Tapi tidak di sini." Dagunya menunjuk pada lantai dansa, di mana seorang pemuda berambut merah menggandeng gadis indigo menembus keramaian. "Besok pagi. Pukul sembilan di L'Ange Café. Sekaligus sarapan. Kau bisa menganggapnya kencan kalau kau mau."_

" _Sampai mati pun aku tak akan sudi menganggapnya jika begitu."_

_Hidan hanya mengangkat bahu saja. Sepertinya dia mulai kebal dengan kata-kata sinis Sakura._

.

.

.

Sakura menepuk-nepuk gaunnya yang berdebu. _Pain au chocolat_ dan _croissant_ sudah tersaji hangat di atas meja, ditemani dua cangkir kopi berwarna putih dengan motif sepasang sejoli yang tengah memegang balon berbentuk hati. Hidan masih bicara mengenai kesibukan pagi harinya dan stok anggur yang kualitasnya menurun. Bukankah mereka benar-benar tampak seperti sepasang suami istri yang hendak meluangkan pagi bersama?

Kesabaran sang gadis surut seketika.

"Kau mau menceritakan padaku soal Gaara atau ini hanya modusmu untuk mengajakku kencan?" tandasnya kesal. Tangan disilangkan di dada. Alis saling bertaut. "Aku tak punya banyak waktu membicarakan gin, vodka apapun itu!"

Melihat Sakura mulai membereskan tas tangan berwarna putihnya—yang dipinjam dari Hinata, Hidan langsung memegang pergelangan tangan sang gadis. Mencegahnya untuk pergi ke manapun. "Kau itu terlalu terburu-buru. Duduk dan nikmati _pain au chocolat_ pesananmu itu, Nona. Dan setelah itu baru aku akan menceritakan segalanya yang kutahu."

Sakura menggigit kecil _pain au chocolat_ yang dipesannya, sesekali mencelupkannya ke dalam kopi untuk menambah cita rasa. Matanya berputar malas. Berhenti pada sosok Hidan yang memakan _croissant_ dengan tenang . Dia mendecak kesal, mengalihkan pandangan pada sekitarnya, memastikan jika tak ada tiga gadis ingin tahu yang mengikutinya.

Aman. Setidaknya baginya.

"Jadi, apa yang kau tahu soal Gaara, Nona?"

"Panggil saja Sakura." Gadis itu mendorong piringnya yang sudah bersih. Peduli setan jika perutnya menggelembung besar sekarang. Ia masih bisa meratakannya kembali untuk pemotretan besok. "Gaara adalah putra terakhir keluarga Sabaku. Memiliki satu kakak laki-laki—yang menjadi pengusaha boneka, aksesoris dan properti, dan satu kakak perempuan—pemilik Sahara yang mengontrakku. Berprofesi sebagai photografer ternama. Kira-kira itu saja."

Hidan mengangguk mengerti. "Kau tahu lebih banyak dari yang kuperkirakan."

"Hal semacam itu tersedia di internet."

"Jadi, yang ingin kau ketahui adalah…"

Sakura menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi dan menarik napas panjang. "Entahlah. Aku tak tahu. Aku tak merasa mengenalnya. Tapi segala sesuatu yang harus aku tahu tentang dia sudah kugenggam."

Sang bartender mengernyitkan alis melihat sikap Sakura. Diminumnya sisa kopi yang ada di cangkirnya dan berkata, "Kau tahu lebih banyak dari yang kau mau. Tapi bagimu itu bukan hal yang dapat meyakinkan orang itu bukan?"

"Gaara adalah orang asing bagiku. Dan orang itu mengenal Gaara lebih baik dibandingkan aku, kurasa."

"Aku yakin aku bukan satu-satunya orang yang menganggap kalian sangat mirip," Hidan berkata. Tangannya menjauhkan cangkir kopi yang sudah kosong ke tengah meja. "Baik dari sifat, pembawaan dan juga kata-kata. Aku merasa seperti melihat Gaara versi perempuan pada dirimu."

Sakura tertawa keras. Mencemooh. Matanya memandang Hidan dengan tatapan yang tak dapat diartikan. "Tentu saja sifat kami mirip." Dia memegang perutnya untuk menahan goncangan akibat tawa histerisnya yang tak terdengar menyimpan kebahagiaan. Mata hijaunya melemparkan pandangan pada bunga merah muda di meja. "Karena aku menirunya."

.

…*…

.

" _Mereka mengiramu homo."_

" _Salah. Mereka mengira KITA homo."_

_Pemuda di hadapannya mendengus pelan mendengarnya. "Kau tak ingin mengubah pandangan mereka?"_

" _Tak ada gunanya. Mereka sudah telanjur mengecap kita seperti itu. Apapun yang kita katakan, mereka tak akan percaya."_

" _Kau ada benarnya juga." Asap rokok dihembuskan ke wajahnya. Gelas koktail kembali bergulir—entah sudah yang keberapa, tak ada yang berminat untuk menghitungnya lagi. "Akhir minggu ini aku akan pulang ke Jepang."_

_Satu gelas besar anggur ditenggak. "Hm, perjanjian itu sudah beres?"_

" _Tidak juga. Ayahku menyuruhku pulang."_

" _Biar kutebak alasannya. Dia menuduhmu_ gay _?"_

 _Tawa sinis itu berkumandang dari bibir tipisnya. "Sialnya iya. Bukan salahnya juga menganggap hubungan kita ini lebih dari teman." Matanya memandang liar, membiaskan berbagai warna lain yang berputar di ruangan itu. "Sampai sekarang aku masih bertanya-tanya. Mengapa kau begitu terobsesi pada diriku jika kau bukan_ gay _?"_

" _Aku tak terobsesi pada dirimu." Dua mata beradu pandang. "Aku terobsesi pada matamu."_

" _Mata?"_

Gaara membuka matanya. Punggungnya terasa ngilu dan lehernya berderak mengerikan saat dia menggerakannya. Dirutukinya keterlambatan tidurnya semalam. Terjaga hingga fajar membuat jadwal istirahanya berantakan. Dan lihat hasilnya, dia tertidur dalam posisi duduk.

Dan itu benar-benar menyiksa tubuhnya.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul satu siang. Suasana di sekitarnya terasa sepi. Temari pasti sudah pergi ke studio foto untuk mengecek setting yang dijanjikan Kankuro. Dan kakak laki-lakinya itu pasti sudah meluncur menemui gadis teman kencannya siang ini.

Keluar dari kamar dan mencari sepotong roti tampaknya bukan ide yang buruk. Perutnya sudah bergejolak sejak tadi minta diisi. Melewatkan sarapan untuk istirahat memang membuat otaknya merasa lebih segar, tapi tidak dengan lambungnya. Jangan sampai Temari harus menceramahinya lagi tentang bahaya penyakit pencernaan.

Di saat seperti inilah Gaara benar-benar mempertimbangkan ide kakaknya untuk segera mencari istri. Setidaknya, dengan adanya wanita yang siap mengurus hidupnya, kantung mata hitam itu akan menjadi lebih berarti. Bukan hanya karena akibat tanggung jawab untuk meneruskan perusahaan yang ditinggalkan orangtua mereka.

Pemuda itu mencuci bersih mukanya. Masih ada kamera yang harus diperbaiki dan dokumen yang harus dibaca setelah ini sebelum dia beristirahat selama beberapa hari.

Ia tersenyum tipis.

Pemotretan kakaknya besok akan jadi salah satu liburan paling menyenangkan sepertinya.

.

…*…

.

Dari pembicaraan panjang lebar yang dilakukannya dengan Hidan, Sakura mencatat beberapa hal penting yang perlu diketahui dari sepupunya.

Gaara bukan orang yang pandai mempertahankan hubungan dengan seorang gadis. Usia hubungan terpanjangnya dengan wanita adalah tiga bulan. Dan dia dapat dengan mudah mencari penggantinya.

Terkenal karena profesinya sebagai salah seorang fotografer ternama. Namun sebenarnya itu hanya pekerjaan sampingan di balik karir sebagai penerus perusahaan keluarga Sabaku. Menurut Hidan, meski Gaara dapat melakukannya dengan baik, dia tampak sangat terbebani dengan pekerjaan itu.

' _Kantung matanya semakin terlihat mengerikan sejak orang tuanya meninggal setahun lalu. Anehnya para gadis menganggap itu menggemaskan.'_

Setidaknya itulah yang dikatakan sang bartender.

Dan omong-omong, Sakura bahkan tidak tahu jika paman dan bibinya meninggal akibat kecelakaan mengerikan tahun lalu. Tak ada yang memberitahunya. Tidak pula orang tuanya. Bahkan mungkin mereka juga belum tahu.

Gaara memiliki phobia yang besar pada boneka—Sakura juga tahu, karena Gaara sama sekali tak pernah mendekati kamarnya yang berisikan boneka barbie saat mereka masih kecil. Pecandu minuman keras dan kafein. Memiliki gaya hidup yang berantakan. Lisannya yang sedikit berbeda dengan kebanyak orang—terutama untuk masalah sensor—terkadang membawa masalah tersendiri untuk pemuda itu.

Di sisi lain, dia merupakan salah satu lulusan paling berprestasi di Universitas Claude Bernard Lyon 1(Sakura bahkan tak tahu kalau Gaara pernah kuliah, apalagi di tempat sebergengsi itu.). Berhasil melambungkan nama perusahaan keluarga dan mengatasi krisis yang sempat terjadi pasca peralihan kekuasaan. Termasuk tipe setia, meski mantan berjumlah ratusan, tak pernah sekalipun dia menduakan mereka. Dan catatan terpentingnya hingga saat ini adalah: Tak pernah sekalipun tersandung kasus hukum.

Hal yang cukup mengejutkan melihat tampangnya yang seperti mengajak orang berperang.

Gadis itu menghela napas panjang dalam taksi yang akan membawanya pulang ke hotel. Sepertinya akan menjadi tantangan tersendiri baginya untuk meyakinkan kakak sepupu Hyuuga Hinata agar bersedia menjadi kakak ipar sepupunya.

Mata hijaunya menangkap pantulan sebuah mobil yang familier dari kaca mobil. Ia kembali menghela napas. Sudah dia kira para gadis ingin tahu itu pasti tak akan membiarkannya pergi sendirian. Untungnya, dia sudah memastikan tak ada satu orangpun yang cukup dekat untuk mendengar pembicaraannya dengan Hidan.

Biarlah mereka salah paham tentang statusnya. Lagipula, menggoda gadis-gadis _single_ itu akan jadi hiburan menarik bagi Sakura.

Dipencetnya nomor Ino dalam _handphone_ -nya.

"Katakan alasan masuk akal untuk membuntutiku." Itulah yang dikataknnya saat Ino mengangkat teleponnya dalam dering kedua.

"Penasaran." Dan itulah jawaban yang diberikan si pirang. Namun Sakura sudah dapat menduganya terlebih dahulu. Dari kaca mobil, Sakura dapat melihat Ino mengepit _handphone_ -nya dengan pundak dan kepala sementara dia mengemudi. "Kau tega sekali tidak mau menceritakannya pada sahabatmu sendiri. Jadi aku memutuskan cara ekstream."

Sakura mendengus tak suka. " _Please_ , aku sudah terlalu banyak berurusan dengan penguntit gila yang terobsesi meneliti apa aku punya payudara atau tidak." Supir taksi tersedak. "Aku tak perlu kau sebagai tambahannya."

"Hei, mengapa aku yang kau salahkan? Bagaimana dengan Tenten dan Hinata? Mereka juga ambil bagian dalam acara ini."

"Tapi aku yakin kau lah biang keroknya."

"Tak akan kusangkal."

 _Handphone_ Ino berpindah tangan ke Tenten saat sang gadis cokelat bersikeras bicara dengan sakura. "Seleramu bagus juga, Sakura. Kau pasti akan tercengang melihat berapa omset _L'Étoile_ tiap tahunnya!"

"Aku tak mengincar uangnya." _Aku mengincar apa yang ia tahu soal sepupuku._ "Kau membuatku terdengar seperti gadis gila harta yang akan melakukan apapun demi uang. Mengerikan."

"Dan apakah kau tahu kalau café _L'Ange_ tadi juga miliknya?"

Satu pengetahuan baru. Sakura yakin Tenten pasti sudah menjelajah dunia maya untuk mencari tahu segalanya tentang Hidan. Dan Sakura bahkan tak tahu nama belakangnya. "Seleranya benar-benar kontras jika begitu."

"Dan kau pasti tak akan percaya dengan penemuanku berikutnya." Tenten memberikan jeda yang cukup panjang untuk membuat Sakura penasaran. "Sepertinya dia kenalan kakakmu! Aku menemukan beberapa foto dia dan Sasori bersama!"

Itu menjelaskan alasan mengapa _L'Ange_ memiliki desain yang begitu wanita dan begitu… merah muda. Pasti Sasori ikut berperan dalam pemilihan interiornya. Kakaknya itu punya ketertarikan khusus pada warna merah muda sejak kelahirannya. Setidaknya itulah yang dikatakan ibunya acap kali Sasori menghadiahinya barang-barang berwarna pink.

"Dunia begitu sempit." Sakura memutar matanya malas. "Hei, Tenten. Bisa kau berikan _handphone_ -nya pada Hinata."

"Jangan marahi dia terlalu banyak. Kau mulai terlihat mirip Neji tiap kali memulai ceramah pada Hinata."

"Jangan samakan aku dengan dia…

 _Handphone_ kembali berpindah tangan sebelum Sakura merampungkan gerutuannya.

"A-aku terpaksa ikut…" itulah hal pertama yang dikatakan Hinata. Bahkan sebelum Sakura sempat mengatakan apapun.

"Aku akan membicarakan masalah ini denganmu. Sudah kusiapkan beberapa lembar ceramah untuk bersikap lebih arsetif pada orang lain khusus untukmu. Tapi itu nanti. Sekarang aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu." Sakura menarik napas panjang. Menguatkan hatinya untuk mengatakan keputusan finalnya. "Aku akan mendukungmu dengan Gaara."

Dan telepon dimatikan sebelum dia mendengar jawaban Hinata.

Diamatinya jalan-jalan kota Paris yang mulai padat dari jendela taksi. Sebuah senyum kecil tersungging di wajahnya yang tampak lelah.

"Dunia itu… sempit dan kejam ya?"

.

…TBC…

.


	6. Votre fille

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bertemu dengan bos sebelum pekerjaan dimulai? Hinata benar-benar ragu. Apa si pirang ini benar bosnya atau... entahlah.

_Hinata tak hanya pernah jatuh cinta pada anak laki-laki yang mengatakan jika dirinya cantik._

_Hinata pernah jatuh cinta pada pemuda lain._

_Pemuda berambut merah dengan wajah manis yang mengelabuhi usia sesungguhnya._

_Pemuda yang kebetulan juga merupakan abang dari teman kakak sepupunya._

_Tapi kisah cinta itu tak dapat bertahan lama._

_Alasannya hanya ada satu, dan itu ada di tangan Hinata._

_Karena cinta yang dia rasakan untuk pria itu hanyalah sebuah ilusi untuk cinta pertama yang kandas di tengah jalan._

.

…*…

.

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

Saya tidak menerima keuntungan berupa material apapun dari pembuatan fanfiction ini.

**Warning: OOC, Modern!AU, Typo(s), etc**

Kesalahan data sangat mungkin terjadi akibat kurangnya materi yang membahas _setting_ dan detail mengenai kehidupan seorang model. Nama _brand_ hanya imajinasi penulisnya, kalau ada kesamaan dengan _brand_ dunia nyata, hanya kebetulan semata.

.

…*…

.

Hinata benar-benar tak dapat mengerti apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh Haruno Sakura.

Bukannya dia pernah mengerti apa yang dipikirkan oleh gadis itu. Terlalu banyak kejutan—baik yang bagus ataupun yang buruk—yang Sakura lakukan. Dan saat Hinata pikir dia mulai dapat menebak jalan pikiran model berdada rata itu, tiba-tiba Sakura membuat sebuah kejutan baru yang membuatnya tak mengerti.

Sama seperti kali ini.

Setelah penutupan telepon secara paksa siang tadi, gadis merah muda itu tampak sedikit menjauhinya. Jangankan menjelaskan apa maksud kalimat terakhir yang diucapkannya di telepon, janji Sakura untuk menceramahinya saja tak tertepati.

Sakura tampak sibuk dengan _handphone_ -nya. Beberapa kali Hinata mendapatinya sedang menelepon atau mengirim pesan pada seseorang. Tapi seperti datangnya perasaan penasaran Hinata, secepat itu juga Sakura selalu mengelak dan menyimpan kembali benda komunikasi itu ke dalam sakunya.

Hinata meggelengkan kepala pelan. Bukan saatnya memikirkan itu sekarang. Ia sedang dalam masalah.

Matanya melirik ketakutan keramaian di sekitarnya, membuatnya merasa tidak aman.

Dia tersesat saat tengah acara berbelanja bersama teman-temannya. Hal terakhir yang ia dengar sebelum mulai melamunkan maksud kata-kata Sakura adalah daftar butik yang akan Ino kunjungi sangat berseberangan dengan dua kawan lainnya. Lalu saat dia sadar, dia sudah sendirian sementara tiga teman lainnya hilang entah ke mana.

Gadis-gadis cantik dengan pakaian modis hilir mudik di sekelilingnya, namun tak ada satupun yang cukup mirip dengan tiga temannya. Hinata semakin panik. Mungkin dia harus memanggil taksi dan pulang ke hotelnya. Seperti yang ia lakukan saat berada di bar dua hari lalu.

Gadis itu menghela napas panjang. Mungkin sebaiknya ia duduk dulu menunggu salah satu dari gadis-gadis Jepang itu menemukannya.

Ia mengedarkan pandang ke sekitarnya. Kafe bernuansa modern di seberang jalan tampaknya tempat yang tepat untuk menunggu—terutama dengan jendela-jendela lebar yang menunjukkan dengan jelas siapa saja pengunjung kafe tersebut. Hinata tersenyum kecil dan berjalan menuju kafe tersebut.

Suara gemerincing bel terdengar saat dia masuk ke dalam.

Suasana formal yang tenang membuatnya sedikit grogi. Kebanyakan pelanggan di sana tampaknya adalah orang-orang kaya yang tengah mencoba mencari ketenangan di tengah keramaian. Laptop atau dokumen tebal yang tergeletak di atas meja mereka sama sekali tak membantu mengurangi rasa gugup sang gadis.

Hinata memilih meja di sudut, dekat jendela agar dia dapat mengawasi siapa saja yang lalu lalang di jalanan, berharap salah satunya adalah gadis pirang berdarah Perancis, gadis cokelat berdarah China atau gadis merah muda Jepang.

"Anda mau pesan apa?" seorang pelayan dengan rambut hitam twintail diikat longgar datang mendekati Hinata.

"Em… teh saja…"

Pelayan itu mencatatnya dalam buku pesanan sebelum pamit pergi. Hinata kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada para pejalan kaki di luar sana. Mengamati tiap orang yang sedang berlalu lalang dengan kecepatan yang bagi Hinata tampak mengagumkan. Wanita-wanita itu dapat bergerak begitu luwes dan cepat dengan menggunakan hak tinggi, sesuatu yang masih sulit dilakukan oleh sang gadis Jepang meski pekerjaanya menuntut untuk melakukan hal yang sama.

"Permisi."

Seorang wanita pirang dengan syal tipis membalut lehernya berdiri di depan Hinata. Tak ada teh di tangannya, lagipula dia mengenakan jaket berwarna cokelat muda dan kacamata gelap—bukan seragam _waitress_. Jelas bukan pelayan kafe ini.

Wanita itu tampak cantik, modis dan dewasa, Hinata terpesona melihatnya.

"Semua meja sudah penuh. Bolehkah aku duduk di sini?" suaranya begitu lembut hingga membuat Hinata mengangguk tanpa sadar. "Terima kasih."

 _Waitress_ datang saat itu, meletakkan pesanan Hinata dan menanyakan pesanan bagi wanita pirang yang baru saja datang. Ditolak dengan halus, sepertinya wanita pirang itu datang bukan hanya untuk makan siang saja.

Si pirang yang duduk di hadapan Hinata itu tersenyum sambil mengeluarkan sebuah buku sketsa dan peralatan menggambar dari dalam tasnya. "Kau tidak keberatan jika aku menggambar di sini kan?"

"Te…tentu saja…silakan…"

Wanita pirang itu tersenyum cantik. Dilepaskannya kacamata hitamnya dan dimasukkan ke dalam tas. Ditatapnya Hinata dengan pandangan mata mengernyit, seolah berusaha mengingat-ingat apakah dia pernah bertemu dengan gadis indigo itu sebelumnya. "Kau… apa kau Hyuuga Hinata?"

Hinata tak pernah tahu jika majalah yang menampilkan wajahnya sampai ke pasaran Perancis.

Dan tentu saja itu adalah hal yang mustahil. Mengingat wajahnya hanya biasa menghiasi majalah nasional saja.

"I-iya," Hinata dapat dikatakan mencicit saat menjawabnya. Gadis itu otomatis memainkan jarinya di depan dada untuk mengurangi kepanikan yang melanda. "Ba-bagaimana Anda bisa…"

Wanita pirang itu tertawa riang, memotong pertanyaan Hinata. Diulurkan tangannya ke arah Hinata dengan sikap yang sangat anggun. "Sepertinya bukan hanya kebetulan aku meninggalkan butik untuk mennguntit Kankuro." Hinata mengernyit pelan. "Namaku Sabaku Temari. Kau pasti pernah mendengarnya bukan? Tentu saja karena kau ada di sini karena kukontrak."

"Sa..Sabaku Temari?" Hinata menutup mulutnya yang tengah terkesiap pelan. Tak tahu dia harus kaget karena bertemu desainer yang menyewanya ataukah karena Temari adalah kakak dari pemuda yang menarik perhatiannya. Tangannya gemetar saat meraih tangan Temari. "A-aku tak menyangka akan bertemu Anda di sini, Madame Sabaku…"

"Jangan terlalu formal," tepis Temari sambil mengedipkan matanya. "Suatu saat kau akan lebih banyak bertemu denganku. Panggil saja aku Temari. Lagipula jika suatu saat nanti itu tipa mungkin kaulah yang akan menjadi Madame Sabaku."

"Ma-maksudnya?" Hinata bertanya-tanya apakah Temari memang selalu bersikap seperti itu pada orang lain, ataukah wanita di depannya seorang lesbian.

Temari mengangkat bahunya acuh tak acuh, meski matanya masih tetap memandang Hinata dengan tatapan menilai yang menakutkan. "Kau tak tahu rasanya memiliki dua adik laki-laki yang sudah dewasa namun masih juga belum memiliki kekasih."

"O-oh…" Hinata menarik napas lega.

"Tapi aku tak mengira akan bertemu denganmu di sini." Temari mengangkat pensilnya dan tersenyum kecil. "Baru pagi ini aku melihat ulang foto-foto modelku untuk besok. Sedikit kaget juga, ternyata aku menjadikan seorang Lady Hyuuga menjadi _brand ambassador_ untuk Sahara."

Hinata merona. "A-aku… aku hanya diriku sendiri…"

Temari tertawa riang. "Kau gadis yang menarik." Matanya memandang Hinata dengan pandangan yang membuat sang gadis resah. "Jadi, aku belum bertanya mengapa kau ada di sini kan? Kau… berkencan?"

"Tidak…" Hinata memainkan tangannya di depan dada. Entah mengapa dia merasa seperti tengah dinilai. "A-aku hanya tersesat dan kupikir aku bisa menemukan salah satu temanku dari sini."

"Hm, syukurlah."

"Eh?"

Sang wanita pirang hanya tertawa riang sambil mengibaskan tangannya, memberi kode pada Hinata agar gadis itu tidak mempedulikan kata-katanya. Temari kembali fokus pada gambar yang tengah dibuatnya. Hinata yakin itu adalah salah satu sketsa koleksi terbaru Temari, sayangnya dia tak dapat melihatnya. "Aku hanya asal bicara. Kau tak perlu menganggap serius apapun yang aku katakan."

"Oh… e… baiklah…"

Sekelebat rambut merah muda terlihat tengah berjalan dengan panik di lautan manusia. Hinata segera berdiri. Membungkuk sedikit pada Temari dan berkata, "Ma-maaf, aku harus pergi dulu. Kurasa aku menemukan temanku…"

Temari mengibaskan tangannya. "Kau kejar saja temanmu itu sebelum hilang. Tehmu biar aku yang bayar."

"Eh, ta…tapi…"

"Anggap saja sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena sudah menjadi teman mengobrol yang menyenangkan." Temari menggunakan kembali kacamata hitamnya dan tersenyum lebar. "Dan, sampai jumpa besok, Hinata."

"Terima kasih…" Hinata membungkuk singkat sebelum keluar dari dalam kafe. Tak dihiraukannya tatapan tajam yang mengikuti punggungnya.

Kankuro berjalan mendekati seorang wanita pirang yang tengah tersenyum mengamati jendela kafe. Tangannya tersilang di dada dan wajahnya tampak kesal.

"Menguntit kecanku lagi, Sabaku Temari."

Temari bahkan tak menoleh mendengar pertanyaan itu. "Percaya diri sekali kau, Sabaku Kankuro." Ia mendengus pelan sebelum kembali fokus pada sketsa gambarnya. "Apa kau tidak lihat jika tadi aku bersama seseorang?"

"Kau tidak akan bisa mengecohku hanya dengan hal itu. Dengan kacamata hitam dan syal mencurigakan itu, aku sudah tahu apa maksudmu!"

Si gadis pirang tertawa keras sambil membereskan peralatan menggambarnya. Sekali lagi matanya melirik ke jendela meski ia tahu sosok yang ia cari tak akan berada di sana. "Tapi sungguh, aku tak benar-benar memperhatikanmu gara-gara gadis itu. Harusnya kau berterima kasih padanya karena aku batal mengejek kencanmu yang gagal, adikku tersayang."

Mendengus pelan. Kankuro mengambil posisi di hadapan kakaknya. Posisi yang sama dengan gadis misterius teman Temari. "Terserah lah, aku tak peduli." Pemuda itu memperhatikan teh hijau yang ada di hadapannya. "Ngomong-ngomong, siapa gadis itu?"

"Jangan bilang kalau kau jatuh cinta padanya. Aku tak akan membiarkan hal itu."

"Berhentilah menggunakan kata-kata ambigu yang membuatmu tampak seperti lesbian, Temari," erang Kankuro. "Katakan saja dengan jelas, siapa gadis itu."

Sang desainer pirang tersenyum kecil. Disangganya kepala dengan telapak tangan sembari memberikan sketsa hasil karyanya pada sang adik. Kankuro terkesiap melihat gambar yang ada di sana. Tak hanya desain baju yang dibuat kakaknya—dia sudah terbiasa melihat gaun-gaun indah mahakarya Temari—yang luar biasa indah, tapi juga sosok yang menjadi manekin dua dimensi karyanya tersebut.

"Gadis itu…"

Temari mengangguk pelan. "Ya, calon adik ipar kita."

.

…*…

.

Hinata menangkap lengan Sakura tepat saat gadis merah muda itu hendak masuk ke dalam sebuah butik ternama yang namanya tercantum pada buku panduan turis.

Harapan untuk dicemaskan atau setidaknya ditanyai 'Kau dari mana saja, Hinata?' pupus sudah saat rekan sesama modelnya itu hanya mengernyit dan berkata, "Ada apa Hinata? Kau juga mau belanja di butik ini?"

"Ma-mana Tenten dan Ino?"

"Hm, tentu saja mereka sedang berbelanja kan? Mungkin di utara atau selatan jalan ini, aku tak tahu." Gadis merah muda itu semakin tak mengerti dengan sikap Hinata yang tampak panik. "Bukankah waktu pertemuannya masih satu jam lagi di jalan utama, dekat tempat Ino memarkirkan mobil? Kenapa wajahmu tampak seperti baru dikejar setan, Hinata?"

Hinata menepuk dahinya pelan. Satu lagi alasan mengapa ia tidak boleh melamun di sembarang tempat. Jadilah dia sama sekali tak mengikuti obrolan yang terjadi di sekitarnya dan selalu tertinggal informasi. "Ti-tidak apa-apa…"

Sakura mengangkat bahunya pelan. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau sudah menemukan gaun untuk adikmu?"

"Hanabi ya…" Hinata menggigit bibirnya. Teringat jika di acara belanja sebelumnya dia tak dapat memutuskan gaun yang tepat untuk sang adik. "Aku benar-benar tak paham dengan selera Hanabi… aku takut mengecewakannya…"

"Apa boleh buat, kau dan adikmu benar-benar bertolak belakang," kata Sakura sambil tertawa pelan. Satu tangannya menarik Hinata masuk ke dalam butik, langsung ke bagian gaun-gaun pesta. "Hanabi adalah tipe gadis yang bebas dan modern. Tidak ingin terikat aturan dan senang membantah aturan keluarga kan?"

"A-ano… dari mana kau bisa tahu sifat Hanabi hingga sedetail itu?"

Sakura mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Hampir tiap malam aku senang mengganggu Neji dengan telepon-teleponku. Meski pada akhirnya aku yang dimanfaatkan sebagai tempat berkeluh kesah, sih."

Sebuah informasi baru. Memang terkadang Hinata mendapati kakaknya tengah menelepon saat malam tiba. Namun baru kali ini dia tahu jika Haruno Sakura.

Gadis _pink_ itu merentangkan sebuah gaun berwarna hitam seksi dengan potongan dada rendah ke hadapan Hinata. "Bagaimana dengan gaun ini?"

"Terlalu dewasa untuk Hanabi." Hinata menggeleng pelan. "Mungkin yang warnanya sedikit cerah dan modelnya sedikit tertutup?"

Sakura memutar matanya. "Kau itu sama saja dengan Neji. Terlalu kolot." Sebuah gaun berwarna merah muda lembut dengan bagian rok bertingkat ditunjukkan. "Sepertinya akan cocok untuk menutupi bagian bawah tubuh Hanabi yang kurang berisi." Ia tertawa pelan.

Hinata tersenyum kecil. Adiknya sendiri kurang suka pada bentuk tubuh bagian bawahnya yang terlalu kurus. "Hanabi benci warna merah muda. Dia bahkan menolak untuk menonton _Pretty in Pink_ denganku minggu lalu." Hinata mendesah pelan. Tangannya ikut membelai gaun-gaun yang tergantung rapi. Bahannya yang halus membelai kulit putihnya, membuatnya merinding. Sebuah gaun berwarna hijau pucat sedikit transparan menarik perhatiannya. Segera digelengkannya kepala. Neji pasti akan mengamuk jika dia nekat membelikan Hanabi gaun tersebut. "Kurasa warna merah marun atau biru akan terlihat cocok dengan Hanabi."

Rekan berbelanjanya menunjukkan sebuah gaun biru berpotongan lurus dengan hiasan bunga di bagian lehernya.

"Gaun yang cantik." Hinata mengakui. Dibelainya gaun yang ditunjukkan Sakura dengan jari. "Mungkin akan cocok dengan Hanabi."

Sakura tersenyum kecil, dirangkulnya pundak Hinata dengan akrab. "Kau tahu tidak, berbeda dengan keyakinanmu, aku beranggapan Hanabi tidak cocok dengan warna merah marun." Diajaknya Hinata berjalan menuju salah satu manekin yang menggunakan gaun berwarna merah marun indah berbentuk bak bunga mawar. "Bagiku, kau lah orang yang cocok menggunakan warna itu."

"Karena _fetish_ -ku kah?" tebak Hinata. Matanya masih menjelajah gaun itu dengan tatapan kagum.

"Itu juga. Tapi bukan itu alasan utamanya." Sakura mendorong tubuh Hinata agar lebih dekat dengan gaun yang dimaksud. "Karena warna merah mengingatkanku akan Sasori."

.

…*…

.

Membereskan barang-barang ke dalam koper selalu menjadi pekerjaan yang lebih berat dibanding mengeluarkannya. Apalagi jika barang bawaanmu sudah membengkak dua kali lipat dari semula.

Dan itulah yang sekarang tengah dilakukan Hinata. Mencoba menjejalkan barang belanjaannya ke dalam koper yang sebenarnya sudah tidak muat. Untungnya dia sudah membeli koper cadangan selama berbelanja tadi—ucapkan terima kasih pada Neji yang sudah mengingatkan—jika tidak, tentunya koper miliknya pasti akan rusak seketika.

Tenten duduk di ranjangnya sambil membantu Hinata melipat pakaian. Entah dengan sihir apa, gadis China itu sudah berhasil mengepak semua barangnya dalam satu koper.

"Segalanya adalah tentang penempatan yang tepat." Itulah yang dikatakan gadis ceria itu saat ditanya.

Hinata berjanji akan mempelajarinya setelah tiba di Jepang nanti. Koper kecilnya kini sudah penuh diisi oleh barang tetek bengek yang dimasukkan Neji tanpa sepengetahuan Hinata dan peralatan _make-up_ , namun gadis berambut cokelat itu masih dapat menyisipkan beberapa potong baju ke dalamnya.

Sementara Tenten mengernyit melihat barang bawaan Hinata yang cukup banyak, sang pemilik justru terus mencuri pandang pada rekannya yang memiliki rambut merah muda tiap beberapa detik. Sakura sendiri tampaknya tak menyadari pandangan Hinata dan masih terus bertengkar dengan Ino, mengoceh tanpa henti mengenai penempatan alat make-up yang terbaik dalam mengepak barang. Di atas pakaian ataukah di bawahnya.

Bukan perdebatan yang menarik untuk didengarkan, jika Hinata mau jujur.

Perasaan cemas melandanya. Teringat akan kata-kata aneh Sakura saat berbelanja tadi siang. Tanpa sadar dia menghela napas panjang. Mungkinkah Sakura masih belum dapat memaafkannya?

Hinata akui, dia pernah jatuh cinta setengah mati pada kakak Sakura, Haruno Sasori, saat masih SMA. Dan dia juga mengakui jika akhirnya dia sadar telah memutuskan hubungannya dengan pemuda itu karena dia sadar, bukan Sasori yang dilihatnya selama menjalin hubungan itu, melainkan sosok cinta pertamanya. Itu, dan juga kenyataan jika Neji berkeras tujuh belas tahun bukan usia yang tepat bagi seorang gadis untuk menjalin kasih.

Dan dia juga masih ingat bagaimana raut wajah Sakura saat dia mengatakan akan mengakhiri hubungan itu.

Raut wajah kecewa dan tidak percaya. Bahkan sempat juga gadis itu menghindarinya. Neji berpendapat itu hanya karena Sakura pengidap _brother complex_ parah saja. Toh, akhirnya Sakura bisa melupakan kejadian itu dan mulai bersikap biasa pada Hinata. Terutama setelah Hinata memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan agensi yang sama dengannya.

Tapi mungkinkah…

…Sakura masih membencinya?

Hinata menggelengkan kepala pelan.

"Yup! Selesai!" Tenten menutup koper kecil Hinata. Senyum puas tersungging di wajahnya, seolah ia baru saja menyelesaikan sebuah pertarungan yang berat. "Aku masih tak mengerti mengapa Neji berkeras membawakanmu payung. Ini kan musim panas ."

Hinata tertawa pelan sambil menutup paksa kopernya. Akhirnya semua benda sudah masuk ke dalam benda itu—meski ia tak yakin seperti apa bentuknya saat dia mengeluarkannya nanti. " _Niisan_ selalu berpendapat jikamencegah lebih baik dibandingkan mengobati. Dia hanya khawatir saja."

Tenten mengangkat bahunya pelan. "Harus berapa kali lagi aku mengeluhkan sikap _sister complex_ -nya ya?"

Hinata tertawa pelan.

"Tenten! Bantu aku mengepak barang! Bahkan koper dan tasku saja masih tak muat!" Ino merengek dari sudut ruangan, merapikan dua koper dan satu tas besar yang dipenuhi oleh baju-baju modis, tas, sepatu dan alat _make-up_ yang tak terhitung jumlahnya.

Gadis yang dipanggil namanya melemparkan bantal dengan kesal ke arah Ino. "Makanya sudah kukatakan untuk tak membeli tas-tas itu kemarin! Matamu langsung berubah hijau jika melihat _brand_ yang kau sukai!" Tapi ia tetap beranjak untuk membantu gadi pirang itu.

 _Handphone_ Hinata bergetar, menandakan sebuah pesan masuk ke dalamnya.

Paling juga dari Neji. Kakak sepupunya itu berjanji akan mengirimkan komentar Hanabi setelah adiknya itu melihat foto gaun yang dipilihkan Hinata.

Maka dari itu Hinata hanya mengernyitkan alis saat melihat sebuah nomor tak dikenal terpampang di layarnya.

_**Aku hanya mengirimkan pesan untuk memastikan sepupuku tak membohongiku, Hyuuga Hinata.** _

Hinata membaca kalimat itu berulang-ulang. Andai kata ia tak melihat namanya disebut di akhir pesan, tentulah dia akan menganggap itu hanyalah salah satu nomor iseng yang salah sambung.

Takut-takut Hinata mengetik pesan balasan. Melupakan nasihat Neji untuk tak menanggapi orang asing yang mencoba menghubungi kita. Toh, firasat Hinata mengatakan jika orang itu bukan penipu yang akan menguras rekeningnya.

_**Siapa kau? Mengapa kau bisa tahu namaku?** _

Berdebar-debar Hinata menunggu balasannya. Dua menit kemudian sebuah pesan kembali masuk ke dalam _handphone_ -nya.

_**Jadi memang bukan lelucon April Mop yang terlambat. Kau tak bisa menebak siapa aku, hm?** _

Hinata tersenyum kecil. Dapat dia bayangkan dengan suara macam apa kalimat itu diucapkan. Pipinya memerah seketika.

_**Gaara? Tapi bagaimana kau bisa tahu nomor ini?** _

Hinata mencuri pandang pada teman merah mudanya yang masih berusaha menjejalkan sepasang sepatu lari di antara sekian banyak sepatu hak tinggi yang dibawanya. Mungkinkah Sakura yang melakukannya?

Sebuah pesan masuk kembali.

_**Siapa lagi menurutmu? Kadar kemanisanmu berkurang dalam pesan. Aku jadi tak bisa menikmati wajah merona atau suara tergagapmu.** _

Hinata menutup wajahnya yang memerah membaca kalimat itu. Sebelum membalasnya, dia mengingatkan diri sendiri untuk menyimpan nomor itu ke dalam _list handphone_ -nya yang tak seberapa banyak. Nama Sabaku Gaara kini tercetak indah di sana. Hinata tersenyum kecil.

_**Bukan salahku. Sudah sejak dulu sifatku seperti itu.** _

Dan saat Hinata menoleh lagi untuk memastikan asal jeritan-jeritan keras di belakangnya, tiba-tiba saja dia sudah mendapati beberapa helai rambut merah muda menyentuh pundaknya. Mata hijau ingin tahu memandang penasaran pada alat komunikasi yang ada di tangan Hinata.

"Sa-Sakura?!" otomatis Hinata berteriak sambil mengambil jarak dari Sakura. _Handphone_ -nya dia sembunyikan di balik punggung untuk menutupi apa yang ada di layarnya dari pengelihatan menyelidik seorang Haruno Sakura.

Sakura menegakkan tubuhnya dan meletakkan tangannya di dagu dengan gaya berpikir seorang detektif. Matanya tak memandang Hinata, justru menerawang ke langit-langit kamar. "Gerakannya cepat juga. Padahal baru siang tadi aku mengiriminya nomormu," kalimat itu diucapkan dengan sangat santai.

"Ja-jadi… kau yang memberikan nomorku padanya?"

"Siapa lagi menurutmu?" Hinata menengok _handphone_ -nya dengan perasaan _déjà vu_. "Bukankah aku sudah bilang aku akan mendukungmu dengannya? Kurasa memberikan nomor _handphone_ adalah salah satu bagiannya."

Hinata merona mendengarnya. Telinganya berubah panas. Dari cermin di sudut ruangan, dia dapat melihat indera pendengarannya itu berubah merah padam. Sama seperti wajahnya. "Ta-tapi bagaimana kau bisa tahu nomor _handphone_ Gaara… bukankah kalian tidak pernah saling berhubungan lagi selama beberapa tahun?"

"Hidan yang memberikannya padaku pagi tadi."

Antena tak kasat mata di kepala Ino bersinar setelah mendengar nama Hidan disebut. Gadis pirang itu segera meninggalkan barang-barang yang tengah ditatanya dan merangkul mesra pinggang Sakura. "Hm, gadis yang sedang kasmaran. Senang sekali membicarakan pangerannya," godanya sambil menyeringai menyebalkan. "Mengapa kau lebih memilih menceritakan kekasih barumu pada Hinata, kau tak mau mencitakan pada sahabat masa kecilmu ini, _Forehead?_ "

Hinata hanya dapat bersyukur Ino tidak mendengarkan percakapan sebelumnya.

Sakura meringis kecil. Satu tangannya digunakan untuk mencubit pinggang Ino. "Aku tak mau membuatmu iri, _Pig_. Aku tahu kau masih JOMBLO."

"Aku _single_!"

"Jangan banyak beralasan, _Pig_."

Hinata yang terlupakan keberadaannya tersenyum mendengar pertengkatan bodoh Sakura dan Ino serta protes Tenten tentang mengapa hanya dia yang membereskan kamar. Sejak pulang dari acara sarapan bersama Hidan dan Ino mulai menggodanya, Sakura mulai membalas dengan bersikap seolah Hidan adalah kekasihnya. Gadis merah muda itu memaksa Hinata untuk menyimpan rahasia hanya agar dapat membuat Ino kesal.

Saat dia memfokuskan diri pada _handphone_ -nya lagi, ada dua buah pesan masuk. Yang pertama dari Gaara sementara yang lainnya dari Sakura. Entah kapan gadis merah muda itu sempat mengiriminya pesan.

Dibukanya dulu pesan dari Gaara.

_**Hm, aku iri tak mengenalmu sejak dulu. Tapi tak apa, toh aku akan membuatmu terikat padaku dalam waktu yang sangat lama sehingga aku dapat menikmati wajah dan sifatmu sepuasku.** _

Hinata sudah tak sanggup melihat ke arah cermin lagi untuk memastikan seperti apa wajahnya kali ini. Pasti sudah sangat merah hingga tampak seperti terbakar. Dia menutup wajahnya dengan bantal dan memutuskan untuk tak membalas pesan berbau modus yang dikirimkan oleh Gaara. Dia beralih ke pesan berikutnya yang dikirim oleh sepupu pelaku sebelumnya.

_**Aku masih marah pada diriku sendiri karena gagal membuatmu jadi kakak iparku. Maka aku tak akan membuat diriku merasakan hal yang sama karena gagal membuatmu menjadi istri sepupuku.** _

Hinata hanya dapat menutup wajahnya seerat mungkin. Mungkin keluarga Sabaku dan Haruno memang memiliki pemikiran yang terlalu jauh ke depan.

.

…*…

.

Gaara berbaring di ranjangnya sambil memainkan _handphone_ -nya. Menyeringai buas saat membayangkan wajah merona gadis bermata mutiara di hotelnya. Baru kali ini dia benar-benar berniat untuk mengucapkan terima kasih pada Hidan dan sepupunya. Tanpa mereka, acara membuat Hinata merona tidak akan berjalan semudah ini.

Sayangnya, Hinata tidak membalas pesan terakhirnya.

Tapi tak apa, dia jamin gadis itu pasti akan memikirkannya hingga tak bisa tidur malam nanti. Entah sejak kapan menjajah pikiran perempuan menjadi hal yang menyenangkan bagi Gaara. Lebih spesifik lagi, menjajah pikiran Hinata.

Pintu kamarnya menjeblak terbuka tiba-tiba. Gaara memasang wajah paling ganasnya pada pelaku pendobrakan yang tengah berdiri di muka kamarnya dengan wajah yang tak dapat dikatakan menyenangkan.

"Aku bertemu dengannya!" sorak wanita pirang yang kebetulan terlahir sebagai kakak kandung Gaara itu.

"Kalau yang kau maksud adalah pengusaha tampan yang waktu itu mencari dasi di butikmu, aku tak tertarik." Gaara mendengus sinis sambil bangkit berdiri dari ranjang. Disilangkannya tangan di dada sebagai bentuk ancaman bagi sang kakak perempuan. Andai saja Temari bukan kakak kandungnya, andai saja Temari bukan perempuan, tentulah dia tak akan segan-segan menendang pantat gadis itu keluar dari kamarnya.

Tapi Temari terlalu bahagia untuk menanggapi ancaman dari Gaara. "Soal pengusaha itu aku sudah tak peduli, ternyata dia memiliki kekasih. Minggu lalu dia datang dengan seorang gadis untuk membeli gaun." Sekarang Gaara tahu alasan mengapa _mood_ kakaknya minggu lalu benar-benar mengerikan. "Tapi bukan itu yang aku temui. Aku bertemu dengan 'gadis itu' saat menguntit Kakuro berkencan!"

Gaara sempat mengamati jika kakak laki-lakinya tengah berdiri di pintu kamarnya dengan muka masam. "Kebiasaanmu menguntit kencanku atau Kankuro benar-benar mengerikan, Sabaku Temari."

"Aku sudah pernah mendengar ceramah soal itu dari Kankuro."

Gaara menyandarkan tubuhnya pada meja kerja. Gadis yang dikencani Kankuro pasti adalah seorang gadis yang luar biasa hingga dapat membuat Temari yang biasanya bersikap anggun kini tampak seperti cacing kepanasan. "Apa Kankuro mengencani putri Inggris atau apa?"

"Asal kau tahu saja. Inggis tak punya seorang putri sekarang. Setidaknya yang masih muda dan lajang," untuk pertama kalinya Kankuro angkat bicara. Masih dengan nada masam tentunya.

"Mana aku tahu. Aku tak sempat mengamati teman kencan Kankuro. Lagipula hubungan mereka juga telah kandas di tengah jalan." Temari mengangkat bahunya. Gaara melemparkan tatapan 'turut berduka cita' pada Kankuro yang mulai menancapkan kuku ke kusen pintu dengan gaya yang kelewat dramatis. "Yang aku temukan adalah… kekasihmu!"

"Aku sudah putus dengan Matsu…"

Temari mengibaskan tangannya untuk menghentikan kata-kata Gaara. "Aku sudah tak peduli lagi dengan gadis itu." Mata sulung Sabaku itu bersinar terang. "Yang aku maksud adalah Hyuuga Hinata. Aku bertemu dengannya hari ini! _Votre_ _fille_!"

"Hinata…"

.

…TBC…

.

 _Votre_ _fille :_ Gadismu.


	7. Lumière de diamant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paris. Kota idaman semua gadis dengan cahaya emas bak berlian.

_._

_Hinata berpikir, saat kecil hidupnya begitu sempurna._

_Dia adalah seorang putri yang dipuja oleh banyak orang._

_Tak terhitung lagi berapa banyak gadis yang dengan senang hati menyerahkan segalanya demi menjadi seperti Hinata._

_Tapi itu dulu._

_Saat waktu mulai menghapus kanaifannya, Hinata sadar._

_Dia bukan siapa-siapa di dunia ini._

_Dan dia tak akan menjadi siapapun jika tak pernah berani mencoba untuk keluar dari cangkang putrinya._

.

…*…

.

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

Saya tidak menerima keuntungan berupa material apapun dari pembuatan fanfiction ini.

**Warning: OOC, Modern!AU, Typo(s), etc**

Kesalahan data sangat mungkin terjadi akibat kurangnya materi yang membahas _setting_ dan detail mengenai kehidupan seorang model. Nama _brand_ hanya imajinasi penulisnya, kalau ada kesamaan dengan _brand_ dunia nyata, hanya kebetulan semata.

.

…*…

.

Hinata belum pernah melihat kamar yang semewah ini.

Ranjang berukuran ratu dengan bantal bulu dan _b_ _e_ _d cover_ putih berhias motif sulur emas. Lantai kayu yang dipoles hingga mengkilap, Hinata bahkan dapat melihat bayangannya di sana. Lampu kristal bergantung di langit-langit, memberikan kesan mewah saat menerangi tiap lekuk ukiran pada perabot lainnya di kamar itu.

"Mengagumkan bukan? Aku penasaran berapa penghasilan Sahara sehingga menyewakan kamar sebagus ini pada modelnya." Ino meletakkan tasnya di atas kursi dan berdecak pelan.

Hinata tersenyum pelan. "Kemajuan Sahara sangat pesat dalam beberapa tahun belakangan."

Koper-koper telah dibawa dan ditata rapi di sudut kamar, Hinata tinggal merapikan barang bawaannya ke dalam lemari. Dia akan tinggal selama tiga hari di kamar ini—berdua dengan Ino—dan dia tak mau pakaiannya kusut hanya karena terlalu lama berada di dalam koper.

"Aku masih tak percaya jika keluarga sekaya Sabaku masih merupakan sepupu Sakura," gumam Ino.

"Bukankah keluarga Haruno juga tidak kalah kayanya?" tanya Hinata sambil mengembangkan senyum kagum. "Perusahaan yang sekarang dipimpin Sasori mengalami perkembangan saham yang cukup pesat. Apalagi didukung dengan jabatan ayah Sakura sebagai kepala kepolisian."

Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Jarang-jarang aku ingat jika kau adalah pewaris keluarga Hyuuga."

Sang gadis indigo hanya tersenyum kecil sebagai jawabannya. "A-aku hanya menyalin apa yang dikatan _Niisan_ saja…"

"Ah, kau selalu merendahkan diri seperti itu, Hinata. Aku jadi merasa benar-benar terbelakang di antara kalian!" Ino melemparkan beberapa pakaian kotor ke dalam keranjang cucian di sudut ruangan. "Tidak kau, Sakura, Tenten, semua punya keluarga yang menakjubkan. Sedangkan keluargaku? Hanya keluarga biasa saja."

Kalau ayah dengan jabatan sebagai kepala kepolisian Paris dan kakak model androgini ternama dapat dikatakan biasa saja.

Hinata menepuk tangan untuk mengusir debu imajiner yang menempel di sana dan bangkit berdiri. Kosmetik dan peralatan tetek bengek dalam tasnya harus segera ditata juga, dan dia tak mau menunda-nundanya hingga malam.

"Hei, Hinata!"

Hinata menoleh pada gadis pirang yang sekarang tengah berbaring di ranjang mereka.

"Malam ini kita akan makan malam bersama dengan Sabaku Temari kan?" Hinata mengangguk pelan sebagai jawabannya. "Aku penasaran bagaimana karakter seorang desainer terkenal seperti dia."

Hinata mengangkat bahunya. Dia ingin menyimpan kisah pertemuannya dengan Temari siang tadi untuk dirinya sendiri. "Aku tak tahu… mengapa kau tak tanya pada Sakura? Ku-kurasa dia lebih tahu, bukankah mereka saudara sepupu?"

Ino mengeluarkan dengusan yang bunyinya seperti campuran antara batuk dan bersin. "Sakura sama sekali tak mau menjawabku saat aku menanyakannya." Hinata sama sekali tak terkejut mendengar jawaban Ino. "Jadi, bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Kurasa… dia orang yang baik."

"Naif."

"Eh?"

"Kau tidak akan pernah tahu apa yang dipikirkan seorang desainer, Hinata." Ino melenguh pelan dan bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Tangannya menari-nari di udara seolah tengah menunjukkan sesuatu yang tak dapat Hinata lihat. "Mereka seniman. Dan setiap seniman pasti memiliki pribadi yang unik—kalau tak mau disebut aneh."

Hinata mengingat kembali pertemuannya dengan Temari siang lalu. Dia tak dapat menyangkal, Temari memang tampak baik dan sangat ramah. Namun… wanita pirang itu juga tampak tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Hinata.

Si pirang merenggangkan tubuhnya dan meloncat turun. "Yah, tapi kita tidak bisa menilai seperti apa Sabaku Temari sebelum bertemu dengannya bukan?" Ia mengobrak-abrik salah satu kopernya dan mengambil sebuah gaun formal beserta pakaian dalam. "Tapi, seperti apapun dia, tidak ada salahnya jika kita mengantisipasinya bukan?"

"A…antisipasi?" Hinata membeo pelan, tak paham maksud dari kata-kata Ino. Keringat dingin mengalir di lehernya.

Ino mengangkat bahu. "Kau tahu kan. Ada beberapa desainer yang terlalu sensitif pada para modelnya. Salah-salah, kita bisa dipecat nanti." Ino berjalan menuju kamar mandi. "Aku keluar setengah jam lagi."

"Y…ya…"

Hinata duduk di atas ranjangnya sambil mendengarkan senandung Ino yang dilatarbelakangi tetesan air. Tak lagi berminat pada barang-barangnya yang harus ditata. Pandangan matanya jatuh pada pemandangan kota Paris di malam hari yang tampak dari jendelanya.

Ah, ia jadi teringat tiga tahun lalu saat Neji kembali dari pekerjaannya di Perancis. Kakak sepupunya itu bercerita jika Paris di malam hari bagaikan lautan bintang. Atau bisa juga berlian raksasa yang begitu indah. Saking indahnya, rasanya kau tak ingin membagi berlian itu pada orang lain. Dan kau berharap dapat menyimpannya dalam kotak beludru untuk dirimu sendiri. Meski itu adalah hal yang mustahil

Hinata berjalan menuju jendela dan menyentuh kacanya. Sedikit menyesal karena tak terdapat balkon di luar sana. Senyum tersungging di wajah, mengagumi maha karya manusia di luar sana.

" _Paris… Lumière_ _de diamant_."

.

…*…

.

"Kau harus ikut."

"Tidak."

"Tak bisakah kau berhenti bersikap menyebalkan?!"

"Kau sudah menanyakannya ribuan kali. Dan jawabannya tetap sama, tidak."

"Kau membuatku emosi saja! Aku tak peduli apa yang terjadi, yang jelas kau harus ikut denganku! Atau aku akan memaksamu!"

"Jangan pernah berharap kau akan berhasil melakukannya."

"Mengapa kepalamu itu sekeras baja, Gaara?! Ini hanya makan malam untuk formalitas!"

"Justru itulah yang aku benci."

Kankuro menguap untuk kelima kalinya sejak percakapan monoton itu dimulai satu jam lalu. Paksaan dari Temari, kemudian penolakan dari Gaara, dilanjutkan oleh ancaman, kemudian sindiran. Ia sudah bosan mendengarnya terus menerus. Mengira-ngira kapan kiranya percakapan itu akan menemui akhirnya, Kankuro menyandarkan tubuhnya di badan sofa. Jas hitam yang digunakannya sudah agak kusut, dan dia tak mau penampilannya tampak mengerikan di hadapan gadis-gadis cantik.

Temari meminjat kepalanya pelan. "Gaara, mengapa kau keras kepala sekali soal ini?" tanyanya. Kankuro dapat merasakan aura hitam mulai menguar dari tubuh wanita itu, dan dia merinding ketakutan. "Kau ini fotografer yang bertanggung jawab untuk pemotretan besok. Tidak sopan jika kau tidak datang."

"Kau memperkerjakanku untuk menangkap gambar, bukan makan bersama mereka, Temari." Gaara menatap malas pada kakaknya yang tengah meremat-remat tangan dengan gemas. "Lagipula aku harus menyempurnakan kameraku dahulu."

Temari berteriak frustasi. "Kau sudah berkencan dengan kameramu itu seumur hidup, Sabaku Gaara! Bagaimana bisa benda itu tidak sempurna?!"

"Aku hanya ingin mengambil gambar terbaik untuk besok. Harusnya kau bersyukur aku mau melakukan itu."

Kankuro menguap untuk keenam kalinya. Dalam hati menertawai alasan Gaara yang sama sekali tidak kuat. Kenapa tak bilang saja kalau dia ingin mengambil gambar terbaik dari—siapa namanya—Hyuuga Hinata? Seolah ada makhluk di keluarga Sabaku yang tak tahu soal itu saja.

Namun, tampaknya sulung keluarga tersebut belum kehabisan ide untuk memaksa Gaara mengikuti keinginannya. "Hm, jadi kau sama sekali tak mau pergi? Boleh saja." Sebuah senyum iblis tersungging di wajahnya, Kankuro merinding dibuatnya. "Itu jika kau tak keberatan aku menjodohkan gadis manismu itu pada Kankuro."

Kankuro melongo. Merutuki mengapa Temari membawa serta namanya untuk urusan ini. Sungguh dia malas—dan tak mau—berhadapan dengan amukan Gaara. Dia berencana hidup lima puluh tahun lagi!

Tatapan tajam Gaara menghujaninya selama beberapa detik sebelum senyum miring meremehkan tersungging di wajahnya. "Tidak mungkin."

"Kau terlalu percaya diri, Sabaku Gaara. Dari mana kau yakin Hinata tidak akan jatuh cinta pada Kankuro, hm? Kankuro cukup menarik, sukses dan kaya, siapa gadis yang tak mau dengannya."

"Aku sudah mengikat Hinata dengan diriku. Lagipula…" Gaara mendengus pelan ke arah kakak lakilakinya yang membuat Kankuro ingin menghajar sang adik saat itu juga. "…selera Hinata tidak seburuk itu, Temari."

"Hei! Mentang-mentang kau selalu dikejar-kejar perempuan sejak kecil, itu tak berarti kau bisa mengejekku, Gaara!" protes Kankuro tak terima.

Temari menengahi. "Sudahlah, Kankuro. Toh, yang dikatakan Gaara tidak salah, kan?"

Andai saja Kankuro tidak dibesarkan bersama dua saudara sadisnya seumur hidup, tentulah kini dia sudah guling-guling di lantai tidak terima. Cih, meskipun tidak sepopuler Gaara, dia juga pernah satu atau dua kali menjalin hubungan serius dengan gadis tahu.

"Mengapa kau keras kepala sekali sih?" Temari duduk di atas meja Gaara sambil menyilangkan lengannya. Kembali ke topik utama dan mengabaikan sakit hati Kankuro. "Memangnya kau sudah tidak tertarik dengan gadis indigo itu ya?"

Gaara mendengus tak suka pada Temari. Tangannya masih setia berkutat dengan kamera. "Antagonis dengan dugaanmu. Justru aku sangat tertarik padanya."

"Lalu mengapa kau tak mau ikut makan malam bersamanya?"

"Karena aku tertariklah itu aku berniat untuk melewatkannya." Gaara memastikan fokus kameranya dengan menjadikan Kankuro yang duduk di sofa sebagai modelnya. Pemuda berambut merah itu berdecak puas dan dengan hati-hati meletakkan benda itu di dalam tasnya.

"Tapi…"

Kankuro bangkit berdiri dan menguap keras. Dihadiahi tatapan mencemooh dari kakak perempuannya. "Kalau dia tidak mau ikut, lebih baik kau tidak usah memaksanya, Temari." Sebelum gadis pirang itu sempat membantah, Kankuro menengok jam tangannya dengan gaya dramatis. "Dan kita hampir terlambat. Tidak baik membuat modelmu menunggu." Ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan.

Temari tampak ragu sesaat sebelum mengikutinya. Tak lupa membanting pintu untuk menunjukkan kekesalannya pada Gaara.

"Sekarang katakan padaku. Apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan oleh panda merah itu!" Temari menuntut sambil berjalan di belakang Kankuro.

"Hei, panda merah itu adalah adik laki-laki kebanggaanmu, lho." Seumur hidup menjadi adik seorang Sabaku Temari tampaknya membuat Kankuro menjadi seorang masokis. Ia bahkan sudah tak lagi mengumpat saat merasakan ujung sepatu hak tinggi Ino menerjang betisnya. "Lagipula, mengapa kau berpikir aku tahu apa yang dipikirkan Gaara?"

Semakin tipis saja kesabaran Temari. Ingin rasanya dia menjitak kepala adik laki-lakinya itu. "Laki-laki selalu bisa membaca pikiran sesamanya. Aku tahu itu."

"Hah teori dari mana itu?" Kali ini ia mengumpat saat hak sepatu Temari menghantam kembali betisnya. "Gaara bukan orang yang mudah ditebak. Harusnya kau sendiri tahu hal itu bukan?"

"Tapi aku yakin kau tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan Gaara sekarang."

Kankuro mengangkat bahunya pelan. "Tidak detailnya."

Temari diam menunggu adik laki-lakinya itu kembali angkat bicara.

"Gaara benar-benar berminat pada gadis itu. Entah sebagai laki-laki ataupun sebagai seorang fotografer. Dan aku setuju padanya, kau memang harus bersyukur, Temari. Dia pasti akan sangat totalitas untuk pemotretan kali ini. Dan itu menguntungkanmu."

"Cukup masuk akal. Aku juga mengerti mengapa Gaara begitu terobsesi pada gadis itu." Temari mengambil bedak dari dalam tasnya dan menyapukannya di bagian dahi yang sedikit retak akibat kesal tadi. "Tidak hanya matanya saja yang mirip dengan gadis mutiara yang dipuja Gaara. Bahkan rambutnya juga. Selama ini, kukira warna rambutnya biru tua, ternyata indigo."

"Kupikir Gaara sedang mabuk saat mengatakan hal itu."

Sebuah jitakan melayang ke kepala Kankuro. Melupakan cincin berlian yang tersemat di sana. "Bodoh! Gaara baru berusia dua belas saat itu tahu!"

Kankuro terkekeh sambil meringis. Berharap saja kepalanya tidak memiliki anakan setelah ini. Matanya menajam seketika, sebuah senyum miring tersungging di wajahnya. "Tapi mungkin bukan hanya itu…" bisiknya lirih.

"Hah? Kau bilang sesuatu, Kankuro?"

Kankuro tersenyum lebar dan mengangkat bahunya tak peduli. "Bukan apa-apa. Lagipula, kau pasti akan tahu sendiri besok pagi."

.

…*…

.

Dua tahun menjalani hidup sebagai seorang model tampaknya belum membuat Hinata terbiasa. Jujur saja, gadis itu belum pernah merasa sepanik ini sebelumnya. Makan malam dengan klein sudah menjadi rutinitas dalam pekerjaannya, hanya saja sensasi mulas yang ia rasakan di perutnya ini baru pertama kali terjadi.

Sakura bercanda itu hanya karena Hinata akan bertemu dengan calon kakak iparnya.

Gaun berwarna ungu pucat dan rambut yang disanggul rapi tampaknya tak membuat Hinata percaya diri. Dia masih terus melirik pantulan bayangannya pada gelas anggur kosong di hadapannya, memastikan jika make up tipis yang melapisi wajahnya tidak terkikis keringat.

Sepuluh menit sudah berlalu sejak waktu yang dijanjikan, namun tetap saja desainer yang menyewa mereka masih belum menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Ino sudah mengeluh untuk ke lima puluh empat kalinya sementara Sakura hanya mendengus pelan. Empat pemuda yang juga disewa untuk pemotretan kali ini pun tampak mulai bosan terbukti dari Naruto yang mulai menggoda Sasuke hingga membuat saudara jauh Hinata itu mengumpat kesal.

"Kau tampak tidak sehat, Hinata? Apa perlu kau lewatkan saja acara ini?" Tenten bertanya dengan nada khawatir.

Hinata mengelap tangannya yang berkeringat dan kembali melirik gelas kacanya, memastikan apakah rona masih singgah di wajahnya. Namun tidak—wajahnya benar-benar pucat. "A-aku hanya sedikit gugup saja, Tenten…"

"Tidak biasanya kau gugup untuk acara seperti ini."

"A-aku juga tidak tahu mengapa aku gugup…" Hinata merapikan poninya. Matanya melirik cemas pada pintu ganda ruang makan. Memastikan apakah klien mereka ada di antara puluhan orang yang hilir mudik di sana. "Ta-tapi aku baik-baik saja. Sungguh…"

Tenten mengangkat bahu dan menepuk pundak Hinata pelan sebagai bentuk dukungan. Hinata mengangguk sebagai ucapan terima kasih.

Mata Hinata menangkap sosok pirang dari pirang dari pintu masuk. Bukan, itu bukan Sabaku Temari. Dia hanya satu dari miliaran gadis berambut pirang di dunia ini. Hinata menarik napas panjang—entah lega ataukah kecewa. Dilemaskannya pundak untuk mengurangi ketegangan, bukankah pemimpin agensinya sudah mengajarinya untuk selalu terlihat anggun di manapun dan kapanpun?

"Hinata." Gadis itu menoleh pada Sasuke yang duduk di sampingnya sambil berusaha menyingkirkan kepala Naruto yang menempel mesra di pundaknya. "Kakakmu menitipkan salam untukmu."

Hinata tersenyum kikuk. "A-aku baru saja bicara dengan _Niisan_ pagi ini lewat telepon."

"Hn. Dia berkata akan segera menyusul ke sini setelah pekerjaannya selesai."

"Eh?"

Naruto—yang akhirnya mengalah dan melepaskan Sasuke—memandang Hinata dengan tatapan kaget. "Lho? Kau belum tahu, Hinata? Kupikir Neji sudah mengatakannya padamu."

" _Niisan_ tidak mengatakan apapun padaku tentangg menyusul ke sini." Hinata menggigit bibirnya sedikit panik. Ketakutan menjalar di tulang punggungnya. Sikap overprotektif kakaknya memang selalu membuatnya merasa aman, tapi di satu sisi, kadang hal tersebut sering membuatnya kerepotan. "Apa yang dikatakan _Niisan_?"

Sasuke menghela napas panjang dan merapikan bagian pundak jasnya yang sedikit kusut. "Dia mencegat kami di bandara sebelum berangkat ke sini." Tanpa memberikan kesempatan bagi Hinata untuk kaget, Sasuke kembali melanjutkan. "Dia mengancamku dan Sai untuk menjagamu—sebagai saudara jauh—dan tidak membiarkanmu dekat dengan laki-laki manapun. Dan dia berkata akan segera menyusul nanti, setelah kerja sama dengan perusahaan keluarga kami selesai dibahas."

Hinata menghela napas panjang, merutuki sikap melindungi kakaknya yang kelewat berlebihan. Dia sedikit bersyukur atas kesibukan pekerjaan yang tengah ditanggung Neji, jika tidak, pemotretannya di Paris ini pasti akan mengalami banyak kendala.

"Padahal aku berniat menggoda Hinata juga," celetuk Naruto.

"Neji akan menghabisimu kalau begitu."

Naruto melemparkan tatapan mata menggoda pada sahabat laki-lakinya. "He? Kenapa kau tak jujur saja dan bilang kalau kau tak mau aku mendekati seorang gadis, Sasuke?"

"Bodoh."

Dari seberang meja, Hinata melihat Sakura tengah melemparkan ejekan yang sama dengan yang dikeluarkan Sasuke. Gadis merah muda itu meremat tangannya dengan kesal. "Berhentilah bersikap menggelikan seperti itu, Naruto. Orang-orang mulai memandangi kalian—atau lebih tepatnya lagi, kita."

Naruto memeluk lengan Sasuke lebih erat. "Sakura, kau hanya cemburu karena aku lebih dekat dengan Sasuke dibandingkan denganmu."

"Kau tidak serius mengatakan hal itu kan, Naruto?"

Ino yang duduk di samping Sakura terkekeh dan merangkul pundak sahabatnya itu akrab. Matanya mengedip untuk memberikan kode pada satu-satunya pemuda pirang di sana. "Kau tidak tahu, sepupu. Sakura sudah memiliki kekasih sekarang."

Percakapan itu mulai ramai dengan celoteh bersemangat Ino dan Naruto, terkadang ditimpali oleh gumaman singkat Tenten dan Sai atau dengusan pelan Sakura. Di ujung meja, Hinata melihat Shikamaru yang tampak tak dapat menahan lagi kantuknya. Matanya sudah beberapa kali nyaris terpejam andai saja Ino tidak meneriakinya untuk tetap terjaga.

"Senang rasanya melihat model-modelku bersemangat."

Suara ramai itu surut seketika saat seorang wanita pirang datang ke meja mereka. Senyum miring terukir di wajah ayunya. Semua mata terpaku melihat pergerakan wanita yang diyakini sebagai Sabaku Temari itu.

Ya, itu memang Sabaku Temari. Hinata mengenali dari wajah cantik dan postur tubuhnya yang indah. Wajah dan tubuh yang sama dengan milik wanita yang menyapanya di kafe siang tadi. Hanya saja… entah mengapa dia merasa aura wanita itu terasa berbeda. Lebih berat, lebih suram dan lebih… tak bersahabat.

Saat wanita itu melewatinya, Hinata melemparkan senyum kecil sebagai tanda senang dapat berjumpa kembali. Namun jangankan membalasnya, Temari justru tak mengacuhkannya dan terus berjalan.

Menghela napas kecewa. Jelas sekali jika wanita itu sama dengan wanita yang ditemuinya siang lalu. Namun pembawaannya benar-benar berbeda. Tak ada sikap riang dan bersahabat seperti yang ditunjukkannya pada Hinata di kafe. Sabaku Temari yang ditemuinya malam ini begitu… dingin.

Dingin dan sombong.

Seperti kebanyakan petinggi dunia _fashion_ lain yang pernah ditemuinya.

 _Topeng,_ Hinata membisiki dirinya sendiri. Yakin jika sifat yang ditunjukkan Temari sekarang hanyalah topeng dalam pekerjaan yang tengah digelutinya. Sama seperti topeng yang selalu Hinata gunakan saat tengah menjadi model.

Seorang pemuda berambut cokelat berjalan melewatinya.

Hinata butuh waktu dua puluh detik penuh untuk menyadari jika sang desainer tidak sendirian. Seorang pemuda besar dengan wajah garang berjalan di belakangnya. Jangan salahkan dia, pesona pemuda itu kalah jauh dari Temari. Maka wajar saja jika Hinata tidak melihat dia sebelumnya.

Temari mengambil posisi ke kepala meja, dan pemuda yang mengikutinya duduk di samping kirinya. Hinata mengernyitkan alis. Sejak awal, pelayan yang bertugas mengurus mereka sudah mengatakan untung mengosongkan tiga kursi utama, namun kursi di sebelah kanan Temari masih kosong.

_Apa masih ada yang akan datang?_

Dan apakah salah jika Hinata berharap orang tersebut adalah pria berambut merah?

Sayangnya harapannya itu sia-sia. Melihat wajah Temari yang tak tampak tengah menunggu siapapun, gadis indigo itu menghela napas diam-diam.

"Kurasa aku tak harus mengenalkan diriku lagi." Temari mengedarkan pandangan tajam pada para model yang kini duduk tegak di kursi begitu tegas dan penuh percaya diri. Raut wajah tegang milik para model menjadi balasannya. "Tapi aku harus mengenalkan seseorang." Temari menganggukkan kepalanya pada pemuda yang duduk di sampingnya sebagai kode.

Pemuda itu berdiri. "Sabaku Kankuro. Penanggung jawab _setting_ dan latar belakang." Berbeda dengan kakaknya yang sejak tadi menampilkan raut wajah serius namun sinis, pemuda itu tersenyum lebar—terlalu lebar. "Panggil saja Kankuro kalau kalian mau."

Kankuro? Hinata merasa pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya entah di mana.

Bayangan kafe dan Temari yang mengoceh tentang membuntuti seseorang berkencan kembali memasuki otaknya.

Tenten mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Hinata. "Apa menurutmu pria itu adalah suami Sabaku Temari?" bisiknya pelan.

"A…aku tak pernah mendengar kabar jika dia sudah menikah…" Hinata balas berbisik.

"Tapi marga mereka sama. Kurasa Kankuro ini adalah _mukoyoshi_ keluarga Sabaku."

"Ku-kurasa… lebih mungkin jika dia adiknya…"

Tenten kembali mencuri pandang pada pria berambut cokelat berantakan yang duduk menyerong darinya. "Aku sama sekali tak melihat ada kemiripin di antara mereka berdua."

Hinata tertawa kecil sebagai jawaban. Kankuro memang tidak ada mirip-miripnya dengan Temari—baik itu dalam wajah ataupun pembawaan—tapi, pemuda itu sedikit banyak mirip dengan Gaara. Entah karena rambutnya yang berantakan atau karena jenis kelaminnya. Jika Sakura tahu apa yang tengah Hinata pikirkan saat ini, tentulah gadis itu akan berkata jika Hinata mengalami sindrom jatuh cinta dan tengah mencari kemiripan tiap orang dengan orang yang disukainya. Dalam kasus ini Gaara lah orangnya.

_Tapi rambut Gaara berwarna merah, bukan cokelat. Tubuhnya pun lebih ramping dan kurus, bukan besar dan tampak berotot. Gaara memiliki kantung mata dan tato yang tak dimiliki oleh Kankuro. Lagipula, sepertinya Gaara juga selalu mencukur habis alisnya tiap pagi._

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. _Kau bisa terobsesi pada Gaara jika terus memikirkannya, Hinata._ Gadis itu mencoba memperingatkan dirinya sendiri.

Temari tersenyum pelan saat para pelayan masuk dan mulai membawakan hidangan yang sudah dipesan sebelumnya. Anggur dituang dalam gelas-gelas bening. Wanita itu mengangkat gelasnya tinggi-tinggi.

"Untuk kelancaran pekerjaan kita."

.

…*…

.

Hinata masih tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa seorang Sabaku Temari berpura-pura tidak mengenalnya selama makan malam.

Wanita itu bahkan sama sekali tidak melirik ke arahnya ataupun menimpali perkataannya. Seolah-olah dia tak ada di sana sama sekali.

Berbeda dengan Hinata yang merasa setengah kecewa, Sakura yang mengalami perlakuan yang sama justru tampak sangat lega.

"Aku tak bisa membayangkan jika Temari muncul dengan penuh senyum dan memanggilku 'sepupu', seperti yang selalu dia lakukan saat masih kecil." Tepatnya itulah yang dikatakan sang gadis merah muda saat dia dan Tenten menginvasi kamar Hinata untuk membersihkan _make up_. "Jika dia melakukan hal itu, mungkin aku akan keluar dari ruang makan dan muntah-muntah."

"Kau sudah belasan tahun tidak bertemu dengannya. Wajar jika dia berubah." Ino mengamankan boneka babi merah mudanya yang hendak dijadikan bantal dadakan dari kepala Sakura.

Sakura melengos pelan saat kepalanya jatuh ke atas ranjang. "Tapi tetap saja aku kesal akan sikapnya itu. Tidak terlalu beda dengan Ursula dalam _Little Mermaid_. Manis yang menyebalkan dan terdengar licik."

"Kau berlebihan, Sakura." Tenten yang sedang menghapus riasan wajahnya ikut masuk dalam pembicaraan. "Hinata benar, dia cukup baik. Meski tidak masuk dalam kriteria orang yang aku sukai."

"Kapan Hinata mengatakan hal itu padamu?" tanya Sakura.

"Sebelum makan malam."

Hinata berdebar-debar menunggu reaksi Sakura atas jawaban Tenten. Sejujurnya, dia sama sekali tak ingin gadis merah muda itu tahu jika dia sudah bertemu dengan Temari sebelum ini. Dia tak dapat membayangkan seperti apa reaksi Sakura jika sampai mengetahui hal itu. Apalagi, sang gadis Haruno tampaknya tidak terlalu menyukai sepupu pirangnya itu.

"Kau terlalu naif Hinata," itulah yang dikatakan Sakura sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Hinata menarik napas lega.

"Akhirnya aku tahu mengapa Neji terlalu protektif padamu. Kau mudah sekali diculik jika terus bersikap seperti ini."

"Ma-maaf…"

Ino yang sudah mengganti pakaiannya dengan gaun tidur berwarna ungu gelap merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Sakura. "Ngomong-ngomong, _Forehead_. Kau tidak pergi bersama dengan Sasuke dan Naruto?"

"Aku bukan _babysitter_ mereka."

"Tapi kau kan sahabat mereka," protes Ino. "Sejak SD hingga sekarang, kalian selalu pergi ke manapun bertiga."

Sakura menguap pelan. "Aku tak mau mengganggu 'kencan' mereka." Ino menoleh dengan pandangan mata tertarik. "Dan jangan tatap aku dengan tatapan _fujoshi_ -mu itu, _Pig_. Aku jamin kencan mereka akan jauh dari kata romantis dan tak akan melibatkan ciuman atau sentuhan apapun—jika Naruto sedang tidak dalam _mood_ iseng tentunya." Gadis merah muda itu bangkit duduk dan mengusap matanya pelan. "Ini hanyalah ritual mereka jika akan menghadapi pemotretan besar."

"Ritual apa itu?" tanya Tenten penasaran. Dia juga bangkit dari posisinya, siap kembali ke kamar aslinya kapanpun.

"Mana aku tahu. Aku tidak pernah ikut."

"Ritual itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan lubang sempit di belahan bokong a…"

"Ino kata-katamu!" Sakura menjerit histeris, melupakan kantuknya akibat kata-kata si pirang yang sama sekali tak mengenal sensor. "Mereka bukan _gay_! Dan aku berani jamin jika Sasuke adalah homophob sejak mendapati Itachi tengah berciuman dengan kakak Naruto lima tahun lalu."

Ino memamerkan senyum malaikatnya. "Aku hanya bertanya kan?"

Tenten menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Pusing mendengar perdebatan bodoh antara kawan-kawannya. "Terkadang aku sendiri heran mengapa aku mau-maunya terlibat di antara mereka ya?"

Tawa lembut Hinata terdengar sebagai jawaban.

"Ah! Sudahlah. Bicara denganmu hanya akan menambah kerutan di dahiku saja!" Sakura berkata tegas dan menggandeng lengan teman satu kamarnya untuk segera meninggalkan tempat itu. "Ayo, Tenten. Kita pergi sebelum sumbu kewarasanku habis di tempat ini."

Pintu kamar hotel dibanting. Hinata memandang Ino yang tengah merapikan gaun tidurnya dengan wajah polos.

"Ino, kau masih belum menyerah untuk menjadikan Sakura sebagai seorang _fujoshi_ ya?" tanya Hinata dengan nada lirih. Diambilnya setelan piaya berwarna putih dari lemari dan dibawanya ke kamar mandi. Dari sana, dia masih dapat bicara dengan Ino. "Kau tahu sendiri jika Sakura tidak terlalu menyukai hal-hal semacam itu."

Ino terkekeh pelan mendengar kalimat itu. "Sakura itu sama saja dengan Sasuke. Sama-sama homophobia. Hanya saja dia tak mau mengaku."

"Eh?"

"Oh. Aku tak pernah bilang jika lima tahun lalu Sakura naksir Uchiha Itachi ya?"

Hidup memang sebuah rantai panjang yang saling bersaut-sautan. Hinata menggelengkan kepala pelan, melihat orang yang kita sukai tengah berciuman dengan seseorang memang menyakitkan. Apalagi jika seseorang itu memiliki gender yang sama dengan orang tersebut. Turut berduka cita pada kisah cinta Sakura yang selalu berakhir tragis.

.

…*…

.

Gaara berbaring di ranjangnya sambil tersenyum kecil. _Handphone_ di tangannya sudah menyanyikan nada sambung untuk ke delapan kalinya, namun belum ada yang mengangkatnya. KLIK, ah akhirnya orang tersebut cukup peduli untuk mengangkat teleponnya.

"Untuk apa kau meneleponku?"

Gaara mendengus kecil. "Sambutan yang ramah sekali untuk seorang teman lama."

Pria di seberang telepon itu balas mendengus. "Kau tak berharap aku akan menyapamu dengan nada riang bukan?" katanya sinis. "Jadi, katakan saja apa maumu, Sabaku Gaara."

"Kau selalu tidak sabaran. Seperti biasa…" Gaara memejamkan mata sejenak, mengenang beberapa memori singkat yang tertinggal di benaknya. "…Hyuuga Neji."

Pemuda tanpa alis itu tersenyum puas saat mendengar beberapa rutukan dari lawan bicaranya. Terbayang jelas di benaknya pria Jepang itu tengah memakinya di antara sekian banyak tumpukan dokumen yang harus dibereskan. "Aku sibuk. Jika kau hanya ingin membuatku kesal, maka kumatikan sekarang juga."

"Ancamanmu itu tak akan mempan padaku," tukas Gaara. "Tapi aku juga malas membuatmu marah hari ini. Jadi aku akan mengatakannya dengan jelas: Aku akan mendapatkan adik kesayanganmu."

"Hinata?" Hening terdengar di seberang sana, sepertinya pria berambut cokelat panjang itu tengah memikirkan sesuatu. "Jadi ini maksud Sakura."

Jujur saja, Gaara sedikit terkejut mendengar teman lamanya memanggil sang sepupu hanya dengan nama depan. Dia menyeringai lebar, sedikit penasaran apa hubungan putri bungsu Haruno itu dengan Neji. "Apa yang dikatakan sepupuku padamu?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu." Terdengar suara ketukan pena dari dalam _handphone_. Penanda jika lawan bicaranya tengah sibuk saat ini. "Jadi kau yang bertugas untuk mengambil gambar Hinata. Huh, aku bisa membayangkan kau merengek pada kakakmu untuk mendapatkannya."

"Maaf membuatmu kecewa, Hyuuga Neji. Tapi bahkan sebelum aku tahu adikmu adalah salah satu modelnya, aku sudah lebih dulu menandatangi kontrak dengan Temari."

Umpatan kasar terdengar. Gaara menyeringai semakin lebar.

"Dan biar aku tegaskan sedikit saja, apa maksudmu dengan mendapatkan Hinata?"

"Menurutmu bagaimana?" Gaara mendengus pelan. Neji tidak mengira Gaara akan puas hanya dengan mengabadikan Hinata dalam selembar kertas bukan? Jika iya, dia tak dapat mengira seberapa naifnya pria Jepang itu.

"Akan kubunuh kau jika sampai terjadi sesuatu pada Hinata."

Gaara tertawa sinis mendengar ancaman itu. "Kau tak perlu cemas, Hyuuga Neji. Aku tak akan memulangkan Hinata dalam kondisi perut buncit atau babak belur. Aku jamin itu." Sengaja dia berikan jeda selama beberapa saat untuk membuat Neji penasaran. "Tapi aku tak menjamin jika dia akan tetap seperti Hinata kesayanganmu."

"Kau…"

"Aku akan mengubahnya," Gaara berkata cepat. "Aku akan mengubahnya hingga dia menjadi dirinya sendiri. Tidak akan kubiarkan dia terus menjadi boneka untuk memenuhi keegoisanmu, Neji."

Sebuah geraman terdengar dari dalam teleponnya. "Tak akan kubiarkan kau melakukan itu. Akan kujaga Hinata apapun resikonya. Tak akan kubiarkan kau menyentuhnya meski hanya seujung jari."

"Ancamanmu benar-benar tidak kreatif, Neji." Ia tertawa kecil, mencemooh makian dari lawan bicaranya yang makin sering terdengar. Matanya memandang langit-langit kamarnya dengan tatapan membara, seolah wajah lawan bicaranya terlukis di sana. "Aku sudah menemukan mutiaraku. Mana mungkin aku membiarkan diriku sendiri melepaskannya?"

"Apa maksudmu, Gaa—"

Gaara sudah telanjur mematikan sambungan telepon. Sekaligus melepas batrei _handphone_ -nya dan membuangnya entah ke mana. Ia tahu Neji tak akan melepaskannya begitu saja. Pria itu pasti akan berusaha meneleponnya berulang kali hingga Gaara mengalah dan menjabarkan apa maksudnya secara terperinci.

Dan Gaara benci melakukan itu.

Jadi ia hanya berbaring di ranjangnya. Senyum sinis terus tersungging di wajahnya.

Matanya melirik pada bingkai foto yang ia pajang di samping ranjangnya. Tangannya membelai kaca yang melapisi gambar di dalamnya perlahan.

Bukan sebuah foto. Hanya sebuah gambar yang ada di sana. Bahkan itu juga bukan sebuah gambar yang bagus. Gambar tersebut dapat dikatakan sangat acak-acakan dan kekanakan. Terlukis di atasnya seorang gadis kecil bermata ungu pucat besar dan berambut biru keunguan pendek yang tengah memandang tak mengerti. Rona merah muda menyebar di kulitnya yang berwarna kuning langsat.

Manis. Sangat manis.

Di bawahnya, dengan tulisan yang juga tak sebegitu rapinya, tertulis sebuah kata. Sebuah kata yang selama ini selalu menghantui mimpi-mimpinya dan membuat Gaara tak mampu menjalin hubungan serius jangka panjang pada gadis manapun.

_Ma Perle._

"Hanya tiga hari. Tiga hari untuk memastikannya. Dan mendapatkannya."

.

…TBC…

.

 _Paris… Lumière_ _de diamant_ : Paris…cahaya berlian


	8. Vous êtes débile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Musim dingin. Salju, es, Natal, sesuatu yang dingin dan ... Uchiha Sasuke? Ukh, yang benar saja.

_Hinata menyukai kisah-kisah putri yang ditampilkan di televisi sejak kecil._

_Bukan kisah picisannya yang membuat Hinata menyukainya._

_Tentu saja, seperti kebanyakan gadis kecil lainnya, Hinata juga mengidamkan kehidupan percintaan yang indah bak para putri dalam dongeng itu._

_Tapi yang membuatnya menyukai kisah-kisah itu adalah pangerannya._

_Tak ada satupun yang berambut merah._

_Dan dia senang._

_Karena pangeran berambut merah hanya ada jika dia adalah putrinya._

.

…*…

.

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

Saya tidak menerima keuntungan berupa material apapun dari pembuatan fanfiction ini.

**Warning: OOC, Modern!AU, Model world, Typo(s), etc**

Kesalahan data sangat mungkin terjadi akibat kurangnya materi yang membahas  _setting_  dan detail mengenai kehidupan seorang model. Nama  _brand_  hanya imajinasi penulisnya, kalau ada kesamaan dengan _brand_ dunia nyata, hanya kebetulan semata.

.

…*…

.

Hinata memasang senyumnya yang paling terpaksa saat seorang gadis bawahan Sabaku Temari membacakan daftar pasangan dalam pemotretan kali ini.

Hyuuga Hinata dan Uchiha Sasuke.

Tema: Musim dingin.

Sebuah pilihan terburuk, itulah yang akan dikatakan Hinata jika dia diberi kesempatan untuk berkomentar. Sayangnya itu tidak terjadi.

Oh, memang benar mereka adalah saudara sepupu. Seharusnya itu membantu untuk mengurangi ketegangan yang terjadi. Sayangnya, itu sama sekali tidak berhasil. Hinata masih merasa sangat canggung dengan pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu. Ah, bahkan bersama Sai pun rasanya tidak semenakutkan bersama Sasuke.

Baru kali ini Hinata merutuki warna mata senada salju yang berserakan di tanah beku. Satu-satunya hal yang ia yakini membuatnya ditetapkan sebagai gadis musim dingin. Tapi apa daya, gen keluarganya memang terlalu kuat.

"Itu tidak terlalu buruk, sungguh. Sasuke profesional." Sakura berusaha menghiburnya saat proses pengepasan gaun milik Tenten dilakukan. "Aku sudah beberapa kali mendapatkan  _job_  bersamanya. Dan hasilnya tak pernah mengecewakan."

"A-aku tidak meragukan bakat Sasuke sebagai model, tentu saja. Hanya saja… aku… aku sedikit canggung saat bersamanya… dia selalu berhasil mengalahkanku dalam pemotretan apapun…"

Sakura tertawa keras mendengarnya. "Hinata, kita tidak sedang dalam perkelahian atau  _game_. Tak ada yang namanya menang dan kalah dalam dunia  _modeling_. Apalagi jika kalian ada dalam satu bingkai yang sama."

"Bu-bukan begitu maksudku…" Gadis indigo itu menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. "Hanya saja… terkadang aku merasa seolah aku hanya _cameo_  saat bersama dengannya. Seolah-olah hanya dia satu-satunya fokus pemotretan, sementara aku hanya menjadi latar belakangnya yang tidak berarti."

"Kurasa itu hanya karena kau kurang percaya diri."

"Mungkin kau memang benar…"

Sakura menepuk pundak Hinata pelan. Senyum cantik tersungging di wajahnya. "Tak ada yang perlu kau risaukan. Kau cantik, cerdas, anggun, dan yang terutama, kau memesona. Tak ada yang harus membuatmu merasa rendah, Hinata."

Mata indigo itu mendongak menatap hijau lembut yang menatapnya penuh percaya diri. Entah mengapa perasaannya kini terasa lebih tenang. Ada sebuah keyakinan baru tumbuh di hatinya. Dia tersenyum kecil. "Terima kasih banyak, Sakura."

"Aku tak merasa membantumu atau apa." Sakura menenggelamkan dirinya pada sandaran sofa berwarna kelabu yang didudukinya. Sedikit menggerutu karena benda itu sedikit lebih empuk dibandingkan standarnya. "Lagipula, bukan hanya kau yang menyesali pembagian pasangan kali ini, Hyuuga Hinata."

"Kau juga?" tanya Hinata tak percaya. Sakura tampak biasa-biasa saja saat mendengar jika dia akan mendapatkan tema musim semi. Berpasangan dengan Sai Uchiha. "Tapi kenapa?"

Sakura tertawa kecil dan mengibaskan tangannya, memberi tanda jika ini bukanlah hal yang penting. "Kau tahu kan, aku memang tak terlalu cocok dengan Sai—bukan karena orientasi seksualnya, tentu saja. Aku tak suka pada senyumnya yang terlihat terlalu dibuat-buat. Seolah-olah dia hanya tersenyum karena terpaksa saja."

Hinata mencuri pandang pada pemuda yang dimaksud Sakura. Sai memang selalu tersenyum. Dan Hinata juga tak mengingkari jika senyum itu terlihat seperti sebuah manekin. "Mungkin itu memang karakternya…"

"Mungkin," Sakura menimpali. Namun tak terdengar ada nada percaya di dalamnya.

Hinata tersenyum kecil pada Sakura, memberi dukungan tanpa kata pada gadis itu—seperti yang selalu Sakura lakukan padanya tiap kali ia menghadapi masalah.

Dan ternyata itu cukup manjur juga.

"Sejujurnya, kurasa hanya si duo pirang itu saja yang senang dengan pembagiannya. Minus Naruto yang sempat menggerutu karena ingin mencoba gaun pengantin tentunya." Sakura tertawa kecil mengingat teman pirangnya yang merengek sambil memeluk lengan Sasuke pagi tadi, berkata jika ia ingin difoto bersama Uchiha itu dalam balutan gaun pengantin. "Tenten sendiri juga sepertinya masih canggung dengan Shikamaru."

"Nara Shikamaru memang orang yang sedikit eksentrik… kurasa wajar jika Tenten sedikit canggung padanya…"

Sakura tertawa pelan mendengar jawaban Hinata. "Kurasa tak ada satu orang pun di sini yang tidak eksentrik. Tidak para modelnya, tidak desainernya, tidak para pekerjanya dan tidak juga fotografernya."

Hinata merasakan sedikit keanehan dari kata-kata Sakura. "Fotografer?"

"Kau pikir siapa yang akan mengambil gambar kita? Tentu saja seorang fotogerafer. Kau tidak berharap Sabaku Temari akan menggunakan tangannya sendiri kan?"

"Te-tentu saja tidak…" Hinata memainkan tangannya di depan dada dengan canggung. Sadar ada yang salah dengan pertanyaannya. "Hanya saja kita belum tahu siapa yang akan mengambil gambar kita nanti. Dia juga tidak hadir di rapat singkat pagi ini. Dan Sabaku Temari sama sekali tak mengatakan siapa orangnya. Jadi, bagaimana kau tahu jika orang itu eksentrik."

"Anggap saja itu instingku." Sakura tersenyum aneh.

"Ma-maaf?"

Gadis itu menguap lebar dan merenggangkan tangannya—melupakan sejenak pekerjaannya sebagai model atau gendernya sebagai perempuan. "Hanya firasatku saja. Kau tak perlu terlalu serius menanggapi omonganku, Hinata. Lagipula…"

Hinata menggigit bibirnya saat melihat sebuah kilatan aneh di mata hijau Sakura, bulu kuduknya meremang seketika. Ia tahu, ada sesuatu yang Sakura sembunyikan darinya. Namun ia tak bisa menebak apa itu.

"…semua pekerja seni biasanya eksentrik."

Oke, mungkin kali ini bulu kuduk Hinata tidak bekerja sebaik biasanya. "Be-benar juga…"

"Yah, siapapun fotografernya, itu tak akan mengubah apapun. Kita hanya bisa bekerja dengan baik bukan?"

"Tentu saja…"

Atau mungkin firasat buruk yang Hinata rasakan memang benar ada. Hanya Sakura saja yang terlalu lihai menyembunyikannya. Gadis itu tahu, segalanya tak akan semudah bayangannya.

.

…*…

.

Hinata tak dapat lepas memandangi cermin. Memandangi tubuhnya yang terbalut gaun pengantin putih dengan model column yang bertumpuk di bagian bawahnya dan berhiaskan renda mawar. Untuk lengan dan leher yang terbuka, terdapat sebuah kain tipis yang memeluk ketat pundak. Gaun yang sederhana, namun sangat indah. Hinata sampai terpesona pada bayangannya sendiri.

Sabaku Temari tersenyum puas melihat hasil karyanya. Tangannya bertepuk tangan kecil sebelum dikalungkannya di pinggang sang model. "Sempurna. Tidak ada bagian yang sempit bukan?"

"Sebenarnya… bagian dada…"

Temari menurunkan pandangannya pada dada Hinata dan menelengkan kepalanya, membuat sang model merona malu. "Memang lebih besar dari dugaanku semula." Hinata semakin merona mendengarnya. Wanita pirang itu mengeluarkan meteran dari sakunya dan langsung melingkarkannya di dada Hinata. "Tiga senti. Perkiraanku meleset cukup jauh rupanya."

"Ta-tapi kurasa aku bisa…"

"Tidak, tidak, tidak." Temari mengibaskan tangannya dan berjalan kembali ke meja, mencoret-coret sedikit kertas desainnya. "Kesempurnaan berasal dari sebuah detail. Tiga senti juga termasuk di dalamnya. Aku akan memperbaikinya setelah ini juga. Untung aku sudah mengantisipasi jika hal ini terjadi."

Mau tak mau Hinata merasa kagum pada sikap perfeksionis sang desainer muda. Tidak pernah mengabaikan hal sekecil apapun, mungkin Hinata juga harus memasukkan sifat itu pada dirinya sendiri.

"Lagipula aku tak mau modelku mati lemas karena paru-parunya terjepit."

Meski Hinata harus mengakui jika selera humor Temari sedikit di luar ekspetasinya.

Temari mengangkat matanya. Tangannya bertopang pada dagu. "Hari ini kau tampak tegang, Hinata. Apa kau merasa canggung dengan sikapku semalam?"

"Itu…" Hinata memainkan tangannya di depan dada. "A-aku mengerti jika itu bentuk keprofesionalitasan Anda sebagai desainer ternama…"

"Begitulah. Menjadi terkenal memang membosankan. Jika kau sudah punya nama, kau tak akan bisa bersikap seenaknya lagi. Orang lain akan menilaimu di manapun dan kapanpun. Mengesalkan bukan?" Temari terkekeh pelan mengejek dirinya sendiri. Matanya memandang Hinata dengan sorot menilai. "Kau sendiri juga sama bukan?"

"A-aku…"

"Terjebak dalam dunia yang sebenarnya tak ingin kau tekuni. Tenggelam dalam perasaan tak mampu dan keharusan untuk terus bersikap seperti yang diharapkan orang lain. Seperti badut. Seperti boneka. Menyakitkan untuk kita, memang. Tapi tiap kali kau berusaha untuk lepas darinya, mereka akan mengikatmu semakin erat. Mengingatkanmu akan tempatmu yang sebenarnya. Itukah yang kau rasakan, Hinata?"

Hinata tak berani mengangguk atau menggeleng. Dia hanya diam sambil menunduk saja. Tak yakin jika jawabannya akan memuaskan wanita di hadapannya.

"Jawablah, Hinata. Berikan aku jawaban yang aku inginkan, jawaban yang menurutmu adalah kenyataan."

"A-aku… sebenarnya aku… aku…"

"Temari." Sebuah suara berat terdengar dari sisi lain ruangan. "Berhenti membuatnya bingung."

Entah mengapa, leher Hinata terasa kaku. Dia sama sekali tak berani menoleh ke belakang. Ya, dia kenal betul suara itu. Suara yang kerap menggodanya dalam mimpi maupun kenyataan beberapa hari terakhir ini. Suara yang terus menerus dicarinya di manapun.

"Aku kan hanya bertanya padanya. Iya kan, Hinata?" Temari berusaha mencari pembelaan dari gadis indigo di depannya. "Jangan menuduhku seenaknya!"

Suara ketukan sepatu terdengar, dalam rongga telinga Hinata, suaranya seolah menggema dan memantul sehingga membuat jantungnya terasa berdebar menyakitkan. Sebuah tangan kekar merangkul pinggangnya, menariknya mendekat hingga pundak Hinata menabrak sebuah dada bidang. Pipi Hinata kembali memanas.

"Aku tak menuduhmu melakukan apapun. Aku hanya menyuruhmu untuk berhenti membuatnya bingung."

Temari terkekeh pelan. "Overprotektif sekali. Seingatku, kau belum memilikinya. Itu artinya kau tak punya hak apapun padanya, adikku yang manis."

"Belum adalah kata kuncinya. Dan berhenti menyebutku dengan julukan menjijikkan itu."

"Lucu sekali melihatmu bersikap malu-malu."

"Jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh."

Hinata sama sekali tak dapat menebak ke mana arah pembicaraan ini. Namun satu hal yang ia tahu, dialah objek dari percakapan kakak beradik Sabaku itu.

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Mengamati dengan seksama tangan putih yang melingkari pinggangnya, tampak begitu elegan berpadu dengan gaun pengantin putih yang ia kenakan. Andai saja latar belakang kejadian bukan ruang pengepasan baju melainkan gereja… Wajahnya merona merah. "Ke-kenapa…?"

"Jika kau tanya arti keberadaanku di sini, lebih baik kau tanya saja pada orang yang memperkerjakanmu. Nepotisme sudah menjadi gayanya, tak peduli seberapa banyak orang berbakat di luar sana."

Temari tak tampak terluka mendengar kalimat itu, dia bahkan hanya tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya, seolah itu adalah kalimat terlucu yang pernah didengarnya. "Itulah alasan utama mengapa aku batal mendaftar sebagai dewan kota tahun lalu. Lagipula, aku belum menemukan orang yang lebih berbakat dari kau di luar sana."

"Omong kosong yang mengerikan. Bilang saja kau ingin memonopoli jadwal kerjaku."

"Hm, ternyata kau tahu ya."

"Cih, sialan."

Desainer pirang itu tersenyum kecil sambil memainkan rambutnya yang dikucir empat—sebuah  _style_  yang menurut Hinata cukup eksentrik. Matanya mengedip pelan saat jatuh pada sosok sang gadis indigo yang masih betah berada dalam pelukan adiknya. "Aku suka mata hijau dengan rambut indigo. Tapi kurasa mata mutiara dengan rambut merah juga tak kalah bagusnya. Kalau bisa perempuan, aku bosan dengan anak laki-laki. Dan pastikan dia tidak tumbuh dengan meniru ayahnya ya, Adik Ipar." Dan wanita itu keluar dari ruangan sambil tertawa riang.

"A-adik Ipar?" Hinata tergagap bertanya, menoleh pada pemuda yang tengah memeluknya.

Tangan itu menghilang secepat munculnya, membuat Hinata oleng untuk beberapa saat. Gadis itu memandang pemuda berambut merah dengan mata hijau yang berdiri di belakangnya dengan tatapan meminta penjelasan.

"Imajinasi Temari terkadang terlalu jauh. Tidak lebih dari itu."

"Ta-tapi…" Hinata memainkan jarinya gugup. Bayangan anak-anak kecil perpaduan antara dirinya dan pemuda itu menari-nari dalam benaknya, tak bisa hilang. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya frustasi. "Kurasa kau benar, Temari berpikiran terlalu jauh tentang kita…"

Bungsu Sabaku itu memandangnya dan tersenyum miring. "Tentang kita apa? Seingatku, kita tidak memiliki hubungan apapun."

Padang bunga-bunga yang sempat muncul dalam hati Hinata mengenai kedekatannya dengan pemuda itu hancur seketika. Yeah, mereka memang tak pernah sepakat untuk menjalin hubungan bernama pacaran atau apa. Ah, bahkan perasaan Gaara padanya saja Hinata tak dapat menduganya. "Kau benar. Kita memang bukan apa-apa."

"Tak biasanya kau setegas ini."

"Apa mak—"

Sebuah tangan kekar mendorong pundaknya mundur sementara tangannya yang lain membentuk kurungan di sisi lain tubuh. Hinata merasakan tubuhnya menabrak cermin tempatnya tadi berkaca di ruangan itu. Belum sempat dia mengaduhkan punggung yang nyeri, dirasakannya sebuah kepala menyusup di antara helaian rambutnya, membelai kulit lehernya mesra.

"Ga-Gaara?" kegugupannya muncul lagi kali ini. Bersamaan dengan rona merah muda yang menebal di area pipinya.

"Kau tampak kecewa, Hinata. Memang apa yang kau harapkan dari hubungan kita, hm?" pemuda itu berbisik dari lehernya. Hinata dapat merasakan ujung hidung Gaara terus naik mengikuti lekukan lehernya, hembusan napasnya membuat Hinata gila. "Apa kau berharap aku akan memberikanmu sebuah cincin dan membawamu ke depan altar gereja? Manis sekali."

Hinata membuang wajahnya, tak menyadari jika itu justru mempermudah Gaara menjajah lehernya. "A-apa ada yang salah pada seorang gadis yang memimpikan untuk menikah?"

"Tidak tentu saja tidak."

"Kalau begitu… lepaskan aku…"

"Mana bisa." Hinata dapat merasakan pemuda itu menyeringai dari lehernya. "Saat kau tampak begitu cantik seperti ini, mana mungkin aku bisa melepaskanmu begitu saja, hm?"

Hinata merona. Namun ia tak ingin jatuh ke lubang perangkap Gaara semudah ini. "Lepaskan aku!"

"Hm, aku senang jika kau sudah mulai masuk dalam sifat angkuhmu, Hyuuga Hinata," bisikan pemuda itu dihembuskan langsung ke telinga Hinata, merubah warnanya menjadi merah membara. "Aku jadi semakin ingin menjadi pemuda yang mengabulkan mimpimu itu."

"Ja-jangan main-main denganku. Aku tahu jika kau hanya menggodaku saja. Sama seperti yang mungkin kau lakukan pada ratusan gadis di luar sana."

"Apa kau yakin aku tipe pemuda seperti itu?"

Hinata menyentakkan kepalanya. Mengusir kepala Gaara yang menggodanya tanpa henti. Ditatapnya sepasang mata hijau itu dengan keberanian yang entah didapatkannya dari mana. "Sikapmu ini sama sekali tak membuatku merubah pikiran."

Pemuda itu terkesiap sejenak. Gaara terkekeh pelan dan melepaskan kukungannya akan tubuh Hinata. Ditepuknya kepala gadis itu pelan. "Lemah dan murahan memang bukan kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikanmu, Hinata."

Hinata mendesis tak suka. "Aku tak serendah itu."

"Tentu saja aku tahu ."

"Aku meragukannya." Hinata menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada dan mundur perlahan, mencari aman dengan memperlebar jarak antara dirinya dengan Gaara. Dia tahu, serigala tak mungkin menyerang hanya sekali. "La-lagipula, apa yang kau lakukan di tempat ini?"

Gaara tersenyum miring. "Kau sudah dengar kan tadi? Bekerja."

Bulu kuduk Hinata berdiri. Rasa-rasanya dia tahu apa yang akan dikatakan Gaara selanjutnya.

"Temari memperkerjakanku. Untuk menangkap tubuhmu."

.

…*…

.

Fotografer.

Ya, itulah pekerjaan yang Gaara maksudkan. Tapi Hinata masih tak dapat mengerti mengapa pemuda itu selalu membuat kalimatnya terdengar ambigu dan bermakna ganda.

Mungkinkah Gaara senang melihat sikap ggup Hinata dan rona merah yang muncul di pipi tiap kali dia melakukan itu?

Siapa tahu.

Gadis itu tersenyum pelan dan merogoh tasnya, mencari  _handphone_ -nya. Dua puluh panggilan tak terjawab tercetak jelas di layar. Hanya satu nama yang tertera di sana, nama kakak sepupunya, Hyuuga Neji. Hinata menghela napas lelah, dia lupa menghubungi kakaknya pagi ini.

Tenten memberikan tatapan 'Yang tabah ya?' saat Hinata berpamitan untuk keluar dari ruang yang disediakan. Maaf saja, dia tak mau pembicaraannya dengan sang kakak sampai didengar oleh orang lain.

Begitu pintu ditutup, yang dia lihat adalah sosok Sasuke Uchiha yang tengah mematikan  _handphone_ -nya dengan marah—nyaris meremukannya dalam pandangan Hinata. Mata mereka bertabrakan sejenak.

"Ma-maaf…" entah mengapa Hinata merasa harus mengatakan hal itu, apa lagi jika melihat suasana hati Sasuke yang tampak semakin buruk saat melihatnya.

Pemuda itu mendengus tak senang. "Katakan pada kakakmu untuk berhenti merecokiku. Aku bukan  _babysitter-_ mu seperti dirinya. Dan jangan ikut campurkan aku dalam kegilaannya."

Kali ini Hinata benar-benar merasa perlu untuk minta maaf. "A-aku… aku… aku benar-benar tak tahu… maafkan aku…"

Sasuke hanya mendecih kesal sebelum masuk ke dalam ruangan sambil membanting pintu. Meninggalkan Hinata yang masih menunduk di depan ruangan menyesali kelalaiannya menelepon Neji. Siapa sangka kakaknya akan bergerak seekstrim itu?

Dengan cepat dia segera mencari nomor kontak sepupunya, sebelum jatuh korban lain.

"Hinata! Mengapa kau tidak meneleponku?!" itu adalah kalimat pertama yang Neji ucapkan setelah menerima telepon dari nomor adik kesayangannya. Tak ada sapaan ataupun menanyakan kabar, Hinata merasa seolah dia tak sedang menerima telepon dari Hyuuga Neji yang ia kenal.

Hinata tersenyum lelah, meski ia tahu lawan bicaranya tak akan dapat melihatnya. "Aku sudah mulai bekerja hari ini,  _Nii-san_. Aku sibuk. Pagi ini saja kami ada pertemuan singkat dan pengecekan pakaian. Nanti sore kami akan melihat tempat pemotretan dan gladi bersih. Tiga hari adalah waktu yang singkat,  _Nii-san_. Dan kami harus menyelesaikan segalanya dalam jangka waktu itu."

Neji tampaknya tak ingin mendengar kesibukan Hinata di Perancis. "Katakan padaku. Apa kau bertemu pria bernama Sabaku Gaara?"

"Ke-kenapa  _Nii-san_  bisa tahu nama itu?" Hinata tak dapat menutupi kekagetannya mendengar Neji menyebutkan nama itu. Tidak, Neji bukan tipe yang senang melihat majalah mode, dia tak mungkin mendapatkan nama itu dari sana.

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku, Hinata!"

Neji sangat jarang membentaknya, Hinata ketakutan mendengar suara kakaknya yang terbakar oleh emosi. "A-aku bertemu dengannya…"

"Jauhi dia!" perintah bernada absolut itu menyalak dari dalam _handphone_ -nya.

"A-aku tak bisa… dia fotografer yang bertanggung jawab dalam pemotretan kali ini, aku tak mungkin men…"

"Kalau begitu, keluar dari pekerjaanmu dan pulang ke Jepang!"

"Ti-tidak mungkin!"

Terjadi keheningan dalam percakapan mereka. Hinata tahu jika di seberang samudra sana kakaknya pasti tengah terkejut. Hanya sekali Hinata pernah membantahnya, saat gadis itu memaksa untuk terjun ke dunia model. Selain itu, Hinata selalu menuruti apapun kemauan Neji. Tak peduli jika dia sesungguhnya tak ingin melakukannya.

" _Nii-san_ , maafkan aku… bu-bukan maksudku untuk membantahmu atau apa… hanya saja…" Hinata menarik napas panjang, berusaha meredakan rasa bersalah yang muncul dalam hatinya. " _Nii-san_  sendirilah yang mengatakan jika aku harus bertanggung jawab pada apapun yang aku lakukan. Dan inilah bentuk tanggung jawabku pada dunia model,  _Nii-san_. Aku tak mungkin meninggalkan klienku dan mangkir dari pekerjaan begitu saja…"

"Kau berubah, Hinata."

Hinata tersentak mendengar tiga kata yang diucapkan dengan nada dingin itu. "A-aku tidak…"

"Kau berubah," tandasnya lagi. "Hinata yang kukenal bukan gadis keras kepala yang akan memutar balikkan kata-kata untuk membela dirinya sendiri. Kau sudah berubah. Terlalu jauh berubah. Pasti karena dia, tak salah lagi, pasti Gaara lah yang mengubahmu hingga sejauh ini."

"Aku tak mengerti apa maksudmu,  _Nii-san._ Dan mengapa kau menyalahkan Gaara? Dia tak ada hubungannya dengan semua ini!"

"Tentu saja dia terlibat! Aku tahu dia lah yang telah mengubahmu menjadi gadis pembangkan seperti ini, Hinata! Dia akan mengubahmu menjadi gadis liar seperti yang diinginkannya!"

"Itu tidak benar!" Air mata menetes jatuh tanpa Hinata rencanakan. Takut. Dia takut pada Neji jika seperti ini… takut… dia tak ingin membuat kakaknya marah, tapi… "Di…dia bukan orang seperti itu…"

"Hinata, kau sudah terperangkap dalam jebakannya!"

"Tidak…"

"Dia sudah memperdayamu!"

"Tidak!"

"Dan setelah mendapatkanmu, dia akan membuangmu seolah kau adalah sampah yang tidak berharga!"

"TIDAK!"

"Hinata, jangan membantah! Kau…"

Sebuah tangan besar mengambil  _handphone_  yang tengah dipegang Hinata.

"Yo, Neji! Lama tidak bertemu, heh. Aku merindukanmu, lho~~" sebuah suara bernada cempreng buatan terdengar.

"Na-Naruto?" Hinata tersentak kaget melihat pemuda yang merebut  _handphone_ -nya itu. Sebuah kedipan singkat dilempatkan mantan model androgini itu padanya sebagai ganti dari 'serahkan saja padaku'. Hinata tak dapat mendengar apa balasan Neji dari telepon itu, tapi ia tahu tentulah kakak sepupunya tak akan menyapa ramah.

"Hm, bagaimana ya?" Naruto kembali membalas kata-kata Neji dengan suara manisnya, tampak tak terpengaruh oleh kemarahan pemuda di seberang sana. "Habis, aku kesal padamu sih."

Jeda kembali tercipta, tanda jika Neji tengah berbicara—atau memaki—dari seberang sana.

"Tentu saja aku kesal. Kau membuat Sasuke nyaris menghancurkan  _handphone_ -nya. Bagaimana jika aku tak bisa menghubungi Sasuke lagi, coba? Memang kau mau bertanggung jawab apa?" Naruto mengubah wajahnya yang tadi memberengut manis menjadi serius. "Dan lagi, kau membuat seorang gadis menangis, Neji. Aku tak bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri jika sampai membiarkanmu melanjutkannya."

Entah apa yang Neji katakan di telepon, Hinata tak dapat menebaknya.

Naruto memandangi  _handphone_  Hinata sambil menggelengkan kepala. Dikembalikannya benda itu pada empunya sambil berkata, "Kakak sepupumu itu benar-benar  _ramah_  sekali, Hinata. Dia bahkan tak membiarkanku mengucapkan bye sebelum mematikan telepon."

"Ma-maaf…" Hinata menunduk dan meremas  _handphone_ -nya.

"Aku tak mengerti mengapa kau minta maaf padaku." Naruto membuka kembali pintu tempatnya muncul sambil menguap pelan. "Aku hanya merasa harus mengatakan sesuatu pada Neji, dan teleponnya sibuk dari tadi. Maka aku mencarimu, kupikir Neji pasti sedang meneleponmu."

"A-aku merasa tak enak karena melibatkanmu dalam… urusan ini…"

Naruto tertawa keras mendengar kalimat Hinata. "Apa-apaan itu?" katanya sambil memegangi perut akibat terlalu banyak tertawa. "Lagipula aku sudah terlibat sejak Neji mulai sering menelepon Sasuke. Kau tahu kan, aku tak senang Sasuke mendapatkan telepon dari laki-laki lain. Aku cemburu." Naruto mengedipkan matanya, nyaris seperti seorang gadis remaja.

Hinata tersenyum kecil sambil memainkan jari di depan dada. "Ta-tapi… kurasa aku tetap harus minta maaf dan berterima kasih padamu…"

"Kalau begitu terima kasihnya aku terima, tapi jika maafnya kukembalikan padamu. Kau bisa menggunakannya suatu saat nanti." Pemuda itu tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya, sebelum berlari ke sofa tempat Sasuke duduk bertopang dagu.

" _Dobe_ ," sapa Sasuke sambil mendecih pelan. "Jangan gunakan namaku untuk membuat alasan, bodoh."

"Hm, jadi kau mendengarnya ya?"

Naruto duduk dan meletakkan kepalanya di pundak Sasuke, tangannya memeluk mesra lengan pemuda itu, membuatnya seolah tengah menggoda Sasuke seperti yang biasa dia lakukan.

"Menyingkir dariku,  _Dobe_."

"Kau kejam sekali padaku,  _Teme_. Tak tahukan kau jika aku sedang patah hati," bisik Naruto sambil menggeser tubuhnya mendekat ke arah Sasuke. "Sebagai sahabat dan temanku sejak kecil, mengapa kau tak berusaha menghiburku, huh?"

Sasuke mendecih kesal dan mengacak rambut Naruto yang sebenarnya sudah acak-acakan sejak awal. "Salahmu sendiri yang jatuh cinta pada gadis yang sama sekali tak melihatmu sebagai seorang pria, bodoh."

"Aku kesal. Kau selalu saja benar."

"Tentu saja aku benar."

"Sasuke,  _Si je tombe vraiment en amour avec vous, ne va certainement pas aussi mal que ça fait."_

 _"Vous êtes débile,_ Naruto. _"_

.

…TBC…

.

Sasuke _, Si je tombe vraiment en amour avec vous, ne va certainement pas aussi mal que ça fait:_ Sasuke, andai aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu, tentu rasanya tidak akan semenyakitkan ini.

 _Vous êtes débile,_ Naruto: Kau bodoh, Naruto.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> Huhuhu, aku kehilangan banyak FF-ku di laptop, termasuk Primadona… belum lagi kuliah awal benar-benar melelahkan… aku sampai nangis waktu hari pertama ospek gara-gara disia-siakan sama para senior #ehcurcol, jadi pembuatan FF chapter ini bener-bener lambat…
> 
> Oh ya, balas review yang nggak login dulu ya ^^
> 
> Chicchan: Makasih ya, tapi chapter ini lambat banget, hahaha. Wah, padahal typo merajalela lho…
> 
> Nn: Ups, aku lama update sepertinya…
> 
> Po chan, Ay Seijuurou, Hinataholic, kira, Re: Makasih ^^ aku lanjutin kok.
> 
> Youngsaid: Hahaha, menurutku bahasaku malah masih termasuk flat, kurasa aku juga harus banyak belajar lagi.
> 
> Dark Side: Gaara kan punya pesona yang kuat :3
> 
> Hyuugahime: Ah, rating M kan nggak harus soal NC atau kekerasan. Ini masuk rating M karena dunia yang dibahas adalah dunia orang dewasa, di dalamnya termasuk minuman keras, dan sisi gelap dunia model ^^
> 
> yhana sabaku: Full GaaHina ya? Gimana ya?
> 
> Bagi yang login, aku balas via PM ya, sekalian ngobrol-ngobrol ^^ Oh ya, chapter kali ini karena lama aku kasih bonus omake deh #dasar
> 
> Mohon kritik dan sarannya ya ^^


	9. Ma Rousse Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Semua pangeran yang dia lihat di televisi berambut pirang, hitam dan cokelat. Di mana pangeran yang berambut merah?

_Hinata kecil bermimpi untuk digendong a la putri seperti yang ia lihat di film._

_Menggunakan gaun pengantin yang indah._

_Bersama dengan orang yang dicintainya._

_Itu adalah sebuah mimpi polos yang hingga kini masih membayangi benak sang gadis._

_Terus bergerak bagaikan air, menciptakan gambaran sempurna mengenai kehidupan romansa yang ia idamkan._

_Dan ia tak pernah menduga …_

…  _mimpinya akan menjadi nyata._

_Walau dengan cara yang berbeda._

.

…*…

.

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

Saya tidak menerima keuntungan berupa material apapun dari pembuatan fanfiction ini.

**Warning: OOC, Modern!AU, Model world, Typo(s), etc**

Kesalahan data sangat mungkin terjadi akibat kurangnya materi yang membahas setting dan detail mengenai kehidupan seorang model. Nama brand hanya imajinasi penulisnya, kalau ada kesamaan denganbrand dunia nyata, hanya kebetulan semata.

**Happy Reading ^^**

.

…*…

.

"Sutra. Dengan warna putih bersih berhiaskan bunga-bunga sakura imitasi yang identik dengan musim semi. Ah, kamu cantik sekali! Bagaikan seorang dewi yang jatuh dari langit! Aku jadi terpesona padamu,  _Ma Déesse_. Kau memang seorang dewi yang tiada tandingannya."

Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil berguling-guling di lantai. Sasuke membuang muka, menyembunyikan wajah minim ekspresi ingin tertawanya. Ino dan Tenten sudah kabur ke kamar mandi untuk terpingkal-pingkal sampai muntah. Shikamaru menutup muka dengan jaket—entah menyembunyikan tawa atau hendak tidur lagi. Sai hanya tersenyum manis penuh arti. Sementara sang korban sendiri, Sakura, menampilkan senyum seolah ia sedang menahan buang hajat.

Jika kau merasa membacanya adalah sesuatu yang mengerikan, cobalah untuk mendengarkannya. Dan cobalah untuk mendengarnya dalam Bahasa PERANCIS. Maka itu akan terasa semiliar kali lebih buruk.

Hinata memeluk perutnya keras, berusaha menahan tawa yang hampir saja meledak andai saja dia tak ingat jika dia lah korban berikutnya penata rias jantina*bernama Orochimaru.

Jangan salah paham, saat baru saja tiba, Orochimaru adalah seorang pria sejati dengan kulit pucat dan rambut terawat. Sikapnya sopan dan lemah lembutnya bagaikan  _gentleman_ Inggris. Hanya saja, begitu tangannya membuka kotak  _make up_ , semua orang akan sadar jika warna putih pucat itu hanya bedak yang kelewat tebal dan rambutnya adalah hasil perawatan mahal di salon ternama. Dan tolong, jangan tanya pergi ke mana suara berat dan bahasa maskulinnya.

"Tak perlu  _make up_  yang tebal,  _Sir_. Saya rasa warna merah muda cerah dan ungu pupus akan cocok untuknya."

Orochimaru berputar cepat memandang asistennya dengan wajah garang. Hinata mencatat dalam hati untuk tidak menyela penata rias itu dengan komentar pribadi jika tidak dibutuhkan.

" _Non, non, non_. Panggil aku ' _Miss_ ' saat bekerja, Kabuto. Ingat, ' _Miss_ ', bukan ' _Sir'_. Mengerti, sayangku?"

"Me-mengerti … er,  _Miss_."

Lupakan saja tentang semua catatan mental yang sedang Hinata buat.

CKLEK.

Pintu ruangan dibuka. Saat itulah seorang pria dengan rambut merah menyala masuk. Pandangan tajamnya menjilat wajah Hinata sedetik, cukup untuk membuat  _blush on_  menerpa pipi putih sang gadis meski belum dibubuhkan. Wajahnya beradu pandang dengan bayangan sepupunya di cermin, sebuah senyum miring tersungging di wajahnya.

Terbalik dengan wajah Sakura yang tampak semakin pucat saja.

"Hm, tak kusangkka  _Ma Rousse Prince_  akan datang. Mau mencoba alis sintetik buatanku yang terbaru, tampan?" Kedipan Orochimaru berbuah tatapan kau-mati-saja-sana-dasar-waria. Orochimaru tertawa keras. "Atau, kau mau melihat  _Ma Déesse_  yang cantik ini, hm?"

"Tebakan keduamu lebih mendekati, Orochimaru."

"Panggil aku  _Miss_ Orochimaru,  _Rousse Prince_."

"Tidak akan pernah."

Meletakkan tangan di sandaran kursi Sakura, Gaara memandangi lamat-lamat wajah gadis tersebut dari cermin. Tangannya menjamah dari belakang pipi sang sepupu, merambat membelai dagu panjang gadis merah muda itu sementara sang empu menahan napas. Pandangan garang Sakura yang dilempar melalui cermin hanya ditanggapi dengan senyum tak acuh fotografer itu. Jari-jari panjang itu menyusur hingga bagian mata, mengelus sebentar kelopak mata berhiaskan  _eye shadow_  warna terang hingga jarinya ternoda.

Ruangan membisu, hanya deru napas bersemangat Orochimaru saja yang terdengar.

"Kau…" desis Sakura tajam.

Gaara melepaskan sentuhannya dan membawa jarinya ke depan wajahnya. Mengamati warna yang tercetak di sana. "Sentuhan kontras hijau muda akan lebih baik."

Orochimaru memekik bersemangat. "Ouch, kau memang selalu yang terbaik,  _Rousse Prince_ ~~ Warna hijau terang akan memperkuat warna matanya. Oh,  _Ma Déesse_ , kau akan tampak jauh lebih menggairahkan dengan warna itu. Bagaikan seorang driad yang nyata." Dijawilnya dagu Sakura dengan jari pucatnya. Namun sang gadis terlalu serius memandang tak senang pada sepupunya untuk sekedar memasang wajah ingin muntah sebagai respon atas sentuhan sang penata rias.

Demi tuhan, ia lebih senang wajahnya diraba-raba oleh banci profesional dibandingkan disentuh oleh sepupunya.

Namun Sakura sadar, mata hijau sepupunya tak lagi sedang menikmati kekesalan pada wajahnya. Mata zambut itu sudah terpaku pada wajah cantik lain yang terpantul pada cermin. Wajah ayu yang diracuni ketidaksenangan dan cemburu yang tak berhasil ditutupi dengan sempurna.

Sakura menghela napas panjang. Menyadari betapa kekanakannya sang sepupu.

"Pergi saja jika kau hanya ingin mengganggu proses  _make up_ -ku, Sabaku Gaara." Sakura menggeram pelan dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada cermin. "Kurasa seorang penata rias sekaliber Sir—ups—Miss Orochimaru jauh lebih tahu daripada kau."

"Apa salahnya? Aku hanya ingin mengambil gambar yang sempurna saja."

Senyum lebar tersungging di wajah Sakura. "Tapi bukan gambarku, bukan?"

"Kau dan semua teman-temanmu itu pekerjaan. Tapi beda dengannya." Setelah mengatakannya, Gaara berbalik menghadap sang penata rias banci dan asistennya kemudia mengatakan sesuatu yang bahkan Sakura pun tak dapat mendengarnya. Orochimaru mengangguk dengan genit, sesekali menimpali sambil berbisik.

" _Oui, oui, Ma Rousse Prince_. Aku akan melakukannya sesuai keinginanmu. Huh, kau beruntung,  _Rousse Prince_. Jika itu bukan kau, maka sudah pasti akan kuabaikan."

Tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih atau apa, Gaara pergi begitu saja meninggalkan ruangan itu. Tentunya setelah melemparkan satu senyum miring pada target sesungguhnya—berhadiah palingan wajah yang masih berlukiskan cemburu tak terkira.

Sakura memutar matanya malas. Orochimaru mulai menata ulang rias matanya dan kembali membuka percakapan. "Oh,  _Ma Déesse_. Kau beruntung sekali memiliki sepupu yang setampan dia. Aku jadi iri, deh."

"Begitukah?" hanya itu yang dapat Sakura katakan. Matanya memandang penasaran pada penata rias jantina itu. "Hm. Sir—ups—Miss Orochimaru, maukah Anda mengatakan padaku apa yang Gaara minta?"

" _Non, Ma Déesse_. Seorang penata rias profesional akan merahasiakan permintaan khusus dari kliennya." Orochimaru mengedipkan matanya nista. "Namun kau tak perlu khawatir. Kau sudah terlalu cantik untuk mendapatkan arahan dari dia,  _Ma Déesse_. Kau sudah begitu sempurna, tanpa cela."

Geli rasanya mendengar kalimat berlebihan yang digunakan Orochimaru, namun Sakura berhasil menahan tawanya agar tidak lepas. "Jika bukan aku, apakah … seseorang di ruangan ini yang menjadi objek permintaannya,  _Miss?"_

Orochimaru tampak menimbang-nimbang sejenak apakah dia berhak menjawab pertanyaan itu atau tidak. "Hm, kau bisa mengatakannya begitu. Dia ingin seseorang di ruangan ini mengikuti konsep yang ditetapkannya."

"Kurasa aku tahu siapa orang itu." Sakura memejamkan matanya saat Orochimaru menghias kelopak matanya. "Sialnya, dia menggunakan aku untuk mendapatkannya, mengesalkan sekali."

"Sikapnya memang kekanak-kanakan, tapi tidakkah kau berpikir jika dia romatis,  _Ma Déesse_?"

"Tidak." Sakura mengatakannya tanpa berpikir terlebih dahulu. Ia menghela napas panjang. "Salah apa aku sampai memiliki sepupu yang benar-benar tak dewasa seperti itu?"

"Oh ya?" Orochimaru balas bertanya sambil mengedipkan matanya. "Namun meski begitu, Aku rela disentuh oleh jari-jarinya, pasti rasanya… hm~~~"

Dan Sakura mengingatkan dirinya sendiri untuk tak lupa memasang wajah ingin ke toiletnya.

.

…*…

.

Sepasang mata memandang teliti menembus kaca. Memperhatikan tiap detail gerakan tubuh yang dilakukan oleh model berambut merah muda dan fotografer dingin di sana, mencoba menebak relasi seperti apakah yang tengah terjalin di sana. Tanpa sadar tangannya mulai memainkan rambut pirang kucir empat, kebiasaan yang selalu muncul acap kali konsentrasi diperlukan.

"Hasil pemotretan kali ini sepertinya akan bagus bukan?" seorang pria berambut panjang dengan mata ular berkomentar. Tampak sudah lepas dari imej jantina yang tadi menyertainya.

"Haruno Sakura adalah model profesional," jawab Temari tenang. Matanya masih terus mengikuti gerak-gerik sang model dari balik kaca pemisah ruangan. "Sudah kukira, dia pasti bisa mengikuti standar yang ditetapkan Gaara."

Orochimaru tersenyum lebar. "Tak biasanya Gaara diam saja saat memotret. Tampaknya gadis ini memang memenuhi levelnya."

"Ini adalah sikap seorang profesional. Aku menghargai prinsip keduanya."

Keheningan kembali menyeruak di ruangan sempit itu. Dua pasang mata memandang tajam ke sesi pemotretan yang tampak jelas di ruangan sebelah. Sang gadis merah muda tengah memutar tubuhnya, memberikan kesan melambai pada gaun sutra yang dikenakannya, sedikit menoleh untuk memberikan pose eksotis nan anggun pada gambar yang diambil sang fotografer.

"Entah hanya perasaanku saja, atau kau memang sedang melaksanakan reuni keluarga bermoduskan pemotretan, Sabaku Temari." Orochimaru kembali membuka mulutnya. "Kau menjadikan adik-adikmu sebagai kru pemotretan ini dan menjadikan sepupumu yang lama tak kau jumpai sebagai sponsor dan adiknya sebagai model. Jika ini kebetulan, maka ini adalah sebuah kebetulan yang sangat aneh."

Temari tertawa keras. "Tak ada yang namanya kebetulan di dunia ini, Orochimaru."

"Berusaha mendamaikan keluargamu, Temari?"

"Tak ada salahnya untuk mencoba, bukan?" Wanita cantik itu bersedekap. Pandangan matanya ia alihkan pada lukisan abstrak yang menghiasi dinding. "Mustahil untuk mendamaikan mereka yang menyebabkan perpecahan ini. Jadi kupikir, mungkin akan berhasil jika mereka yang kena imbasnya lah yang berusaha."

Sang penata rias mengangguk paham. "Jadi kau merencanakan semua ini sendirian?"

"Kau tak tahu saja, aku sering menelepon Sasori untuk mengobrol." Temari mengibaskan rambut pirangnya dan berjalan mendekati dinding kaca. "Hanya karena orang tua kami berselisih paham, itu tak membuat kami harus memutuskan hubungan persaudaraan juga, bukan?"

"Dan kau berpikir adik-adikmu dan  _Déesse_  itu akan memikirkan hal yang sama?"

"Dulu Sakura menyukai Gaara. Kurasa sekarang perasaan itu sudah tiada, namun tak ada salahnya mempertaruhkan hal itu atas dasar kenangan bukan?" Temari bergumam pelan, seolah sedang mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri, bukan pada rekannya. "Kurasa Kankuro sudah dapat meraba rencanaku. Dia tak sebodoh mukanya, kalau kau ingin tahu. Gaara sendiri… huh, sampai sekarang aku masih tak paham apa yang ada di balik ekspresi datarnya kecuali obsesi untuk bertemu cinta pertamanya. Mungkin Kankuro tahu, tapi bocah itu terlalu pelit untuk membaginya dengan aku yang kakaknya sendiri."

"Itu karena kau selalu memperlakukannya dengan tidak adil, Temari."

Sang desainer mendengus pelan, kembali mengambil karakternya sebagai seorang kakak yang tegas. "Hanya agar dia bisa menjadi orang yang sedikit lebih berguna dibandingkan tampangnya."

Orochimaru tertawa, ia tahu mengatakan 'Kau terlalu keras padanya.' pada sang rekan hanya akan membuat wanita cantik itu semakin merasa tersudutkan saja, jadi dia hanya dia diam. Otaknya memutar ulang permintaan—atau lebih tepat disebut perintah—yang diucapkan Gaara tadi serta obrolan singkatnya dengan sang model merah muda.

"Gaara…"

"Ya?"

Orochimaru mengangkat bahunya. "Sepertinya dia punya rencana sendiri dengan si merah muda cantik itu."

Temari kembali mengamati keintiman atas dasar profesionalitas yang terjalin di ruang foto. Sudut matanya menangkap sosok gadis indigo yang tampak sedikit suram hari ini.  _Make up_  bernuansa gothik dominan ungu gelap yang menghiasi wajahnya sama sekali tak membantu mengurasi ion negatif yang berterbangan di sekelilingnya. Senyum lebar tersungging di wajah Temari. "Gaara itu benar-benar masih bocah dalam urusan percintaan—tidak, dia bahkan lebih parah dibandingkan seorang bocah."

"Kau ada benarnya juga. Mencoba membuat cemburu gadis idamannya ya? Hm, dia benar-benar masih hijau masalah romansa."

"Itukah yang dilakukannya? Level anak SD sekali," keluh Temari. Wanita itu memijat kepalanya yang berdenyut dengan ujung jari mendengar tingkah adiknya. "Heran sekali jika gadis itu bisa terjerat dengan cara ini."

"Yah, baik dia maupun targetnya sama-sama masih hijau. Tidakkah ini adil?"

Temari mengangkat bahu sebagai tanda jika ia tak tahu—atau tak peduli—pada jawaban pertanyaan itu. "Kupikir hubungan main-mainnya dengan ratusan perempuan selama ini akan membuatnya matang."

Orochimaru tersenyum kecil sambil memainkan telunjuknya, membentuk segitiga di antara Gaara, Sakura dan Hinata di sudut ruangan. "Ini kali pertama aku melihat Gaara benar-benar serius mengejar seseorang."

"Sebelumnya, sekali waktu dia juga pernah serius mengejar seseorang, kok." Melihat pandangan tidak percaya dari pria di sampingnya, Temari melanjutkan. "Hanya saja orang itu laki-laki."

"Wow. Sebuah skandal bagi pemuda tampan berkarir bersinar seperti Gaara." Orochimaru tersenyum kecil melihat sosok pemuda berkulit pucat dengan senyum kelewat datar yang berjalan ke sisi Sakura, hendak menyelesaikan pemotretan bagian mereka dengan foto berpasangan. "Bagi fotografer rupawan yang kerap tidur dengan model-model menawan, tentunya merupakan suatu gooncangan yang hebat jika sampai terdengar skandal mengenai seleranya yang sempat berubah halauan."

Temari memandang rekannya yang sudah bertahun-tahun selalu menjadi penata rias untuk perusahaannya dengan pandangan bodoh. "Kapan aku bilang jika Gaara gay?"

"Bukan ya?" Orochimaru balas bertanya. "Tadi kau bilang dia mengejar laki-laki."

"Aku memang mengatakan hal itu. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak bilang jika Gaara jatuh cinta pada orang itu kan?" Temari menggelengkan kepala sambil mendengus kecil. "Dia hanya terobsesi akan suatu bagian dari cinta pertamanya. Dan sialnya, orang itu memiliki bagian itu. Dan kuharap, dengan ini dia akan menemukan obsesinya yang lain."

Orochimaru memandang Temari dengan tatapan menyelidik, mengikuti arah garis pandang sang wanita hingga jatuh pada seorang model manis yang tengah menunduk dengan muka masam sembari memainkan jari. Senyum lebar tersungging di wajahnya. "Tidakkah kau berpikir jika pertemuan Gaara dengan gadis itu adalah kebetulan? Apa kau akan berkeras mengatakan jika kebetulan itu tidak ada, Temari?"

Temari balas tersenyum pada pria setengah ular itu. "Tentu saja aku akan tetap mengatakannya. Pertemuan Gaara dengan gadis itu bukan kebetulan …"

Sang desainer mengembangkan senyum percaya dirinya.

"… Takdirlah yang mengaturnya."

Orochimaru terdiam sesaat sebelum tertawa mendengar jawaban itu. "Huh, sial. Kata-katamu bagus juga."

.

…*…

.

Hinata hanya duduk diam saja saat jeda pemotretan diambil.

Sakura sedang mengambil air minum berdua dengan Sai. Model-model lain tengah mengobrol atau bergosip sambil menunggu waktu jeda selesai. Sementara sang fotografer, dia menghilang di balik pintu setelah memberi kode pada Hinata agar gadis itu mengikutinya. Tapi sang gadis sudah telanjur malas mengikuti perintah yang hanya berupa lirikan mata itu. Hatinya sudah telanjur dongkol, merasa dipermainkan oleh bungsu Sabaku itu.

Lagipula … dia sedikit khawatir untuk mendekati pemuda itu setelah kejadian telepon dengan Neji.

"Kau tidak menemuinya?"

Kalimat bernada peduli itu ajaibnya keluar dari bibir pucat saudara jauhnya, Sasuke Uchiha. Hinata butuh waktu beberapa detik untuk menimpali dengan pertanyaan satu kata, "Y-ya?"

"Panda merah itu." Hinata menggigit bagian dalam pipinya untuk menahan tawa akibat julukan semena-mena yang dilemparkan oleh Sasuke. "Bukankah dia memintamu untuk mengikutinya? Jadi, untuk apa kau masih ada di sini?"

Tawa yang tadi ditahannya hilang entah ke mana. Siapa sangka ada orang selain dirinya yang mampu mengartikan lirikan tajam itu sebagai sebuah kode. Hinata hanya menghela napas panjang dan tersenyum kecil. "A-aku hanya ingin… ingin menenangkan diri sebelum pemotretan … hanya itu saja … ja-jadi …"

"Siapa sebenarnya yang sedang kau bohongi, Hyuuga Hinata?"

"Eh?"

Senyum sinis tersungging di wajah datar pemuda itu, bulu kuduk Hinata merinding seketika. Ya, akhirnya dia ingat alasan sesungguhnya mengapa ia tak bisa dekat-dekat dengan saudara jauhnya itu. Sasuke membuatnya takut. Entah bagaimana caranya, pemuda itu selalu tahu bagaimana cara untuk membuatnya tersudut. Membuatnya merasa tak berdaya dan kecil. Dan Hinata benar-benar membenci perasaan itu.

Hinata mendukkan wajah. "Ma-maaf …"

"Maaf apa yang kau minta dariku, Hinata Hyuuga?" Sasuke kembali menjebaknya dalam sebuah pertanyaan tak terjawab. Melihat kekalahan dalam kediaman Hinata, Sasuke melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Kau membohongi diri sendiri, lari dari kenyataan, menyakiti orang lain dan kini kau juga berusaha untuk lepas tangan dari semua kekacauan yang telah kau timbulkan? Huh, apa kau tahu seberapa rendahnya dirimu?"

"A-aku … aku tidak … aku tidak ingin menyakiti siapapun …"

"Kau, ya. Kau sudah menyakiti banyak orang, Hinata. Neji, Sakura, Naruto, semua orang. Kau sudah menyakiti mereka dengan sikap masa bodohmu itu."

Hinata kembali diam dan memainkan jarinya. Ingin rasanya ia menangis, ia benci disudutkan seperti ini. Hanya saja keprofesionalitasannya sebagai seorang model mencegahnya. Ia tak mau dikatakan tidak berpengalaman karena harus mengulang proses  _make up_  yang sama dua kali akibat menangis. "A-aku hanya … aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan …"

"Bodoh sekali."

"Ma-maafkan aku …"

Sasuke mendengus pelan. "Sial. Aku bukan tukang ceramah seperti Naruto. Tapi mau tak mau aku harus mengatakan hal menjijikkan ini padamu." Pemuda itu menarik napas panjang dan merapikan kerah jas hitam gelapnya. "Kadang saat kau berpikir untuk tidak melukai orang lain, justru kau sudah menyakiti mereka. Aku tidak memintamu bersikap egois atau apa—kau sudah terlalu buruk bahkan sebelum melakukannya. Tapi, ada kalanya mementingkan diri sendiri itu lebih baik."

Hinata memandang sepupunya lama-lama, kaget karena ini kali pertama sang sepupu mengatakan hal sepanjang itu. "Ano … a-apa Naruto …"

"Naruto tak mengatakan apapun padaku. Ucapkan terima kasih saja pada kakakmu yang gila itu. Aku bisa gila diterornya."

"Ma-maaf …"

"Ini kali berapa kau minta maaf tanpa alasan yang jelas padaku? Kau tidak perlu minta maaf untuk kesalahan orang lain."

Hinata ingin mengucapkan kata maaf lagi, namun ia hanya menelannya dalam-dalam dan tersenyum kecil. "Te-terima kasih atas nasihatnya, Sasuke …"

"Siapa yang menasihatimu? Aku hanya muak melihat tingkahmu." Dengusan sinis itu kembali terdengar. "Jadi kau sudah tahu apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini atau aku harus mendiktemu seperti bayi?"

Hinata bangkit berdiri sambil mengangkat sedikit ekor gaunnya agar tidak terseret. Sebuah senyum kecil tersungging di wajahnya yang cantik. "Aku akan menemui Gaara. Dan aku akan berusaha bicara baik-baik dengan Neji-niisan …. Sudah saatnya aku berhenti bermanja-manja pada kasih sayang orang lain … Aku akan berusaha menjadi gadis yang kuat dengan kekuatanku sendiri."

"Hn. Lumayan juga."

"Terima kasih lagi, Sasuke."

Dengan langkah-langkah kecil namun cepat, Hinata berlari ke luar ruangan, tak mengacuhkan panggilan Ino dan Tenten untuk bergabung bersama mereka—mengobrol tentang gosip terbaru di kalangan model papan atas. Ia hanya memikirkan satu orang saja saat ini. Ia ingin bertemu dan berbicara hanya pada satu orang saja. Dan pada orang itulah kini langkah kakinya tertuju.

Dalam hati, Hinata berdoa, semoga ia belum terlambat untuk menemui Gaara.

CKLAK!

"Firasatku benar. Kau akan datang menemuiku."

Bersandar pada dinding dengan kasualnya. Rambut merah berantakannya tampak sebagian jatuh menutupi matanya, memberikan bayangan gelap pada wajahnya. Sebuah senyum miring tipis tersungging, memberikan gambaran sempurna sosok rupawan pemuda itu.

"Gaara … aku… aku…"

"Katakan saja yang ingin kau katakan nanti. Sekarang, ikutlah denganku."

"Ke-ke mana?"

"Kau akan tahu nanti."

.

…*…

.

"Sepuluh menit lagi waktu jeda selesai. Jadi, bisa kau berjalan lebih cepat?"

Hinata menggembungkan pipinya. "Ti-tidak mudah berjalan cepat dengan gaun seperti ini …" Diangkatnya lebih tinggi gaun pengantin yang tengah dikenakannya agar dapat mengimbangi langkah lebar Gaara. "Gaun ini berat."

"Perpaduan satin dan beludru. Asal kau tahu saja, gaun beludru dengan ekor panjang seperti yang kau gunakan itu beratnya sama dengan karpet."

"Ji-jika kau sudah tahu, maka diamlah dan biarkan aku berjalan secepat yang aku bisa …" Hinata menggerutu lagi. Sepatunya yang cantik dan berhak tinggi juga semakin mempersulit pergerakannya, membuat Gaara harus berhenti setiap beberapa langkah untuk memastikan Hinata masih ada di belakangnya.

Pemuda berambut merah bata itu menyeringai lebar melihat Hinata yang tampak kerepotan. Ditariknya tangan Hinata yang tengah mengangkat gaun dan segera diangkatnya tubuh gadis itu dalam sebuah gendongan klasik yang biasa muncul pada pernikahan-pernikahan.

"GAARA!" Hinata memekik keras, campuran antara kaget, malu dan bingung. Dipeluknya leher Gaara erat-erat menahan goncangan saat pemuda itu berjalan.

"Kita baru akan sampai sepuluh tahun lagi jika kau berjalan selambat ini."

Hinata hanya diam saja. Salahnya juga karena tak bisa mempercepat langkah kaki, jadi dia tak dapat protes. Atau mungkin … aroma leher Gaara terasa begitu maskulin, begitu menggoda, perpaduan antara parfum sederhana dengan keringat. Sangat berbeda dengan aroma parfum mahal model-model pria yang selama ini biasa diciumnya. Dan juga sangat berbeda dengan aroma keringat dari ayah, paman dan kakaknya. Aroma Gaara membuat Hinata merasa …

… nyaman.

Pipinya merona saat memikirkan hal itu.

"Jangan mengendusku seperti itu."

Telinga Hinata memerah mendengar perkataan frontal Gaara, segera dijauhkannya kepala dari dada bidang sang pemuda—sejauh yang bisa dilakukan seorang gadis yang tengah digendong bak pengantin baru. "A-aku tidak mengendusmu …"

"Siapa sangka, selain  _dandere_  kau ternyata  _tsundere_  juga." Dari bawah, senyum miring Gaara tampak lima kali lebih tampan dari biasanya. "Apa sulitnya mengatakan jika kau menyukai aroma tubuhku, hm?"

Hinata mengalihkan pandangan dari senyum sang pemuda ke lantai keramik yang seolah berlari mendekati mereka. "Kau membuatku terdengar seperti seekor anjing."

"Kalau begitu, kau adalah anjing paling memesona yang pernah kutemui."

"Kau … kau tak akan bisa menggodaku dengan itu …" Hinata bergumam lirih, tak yakin jika Gaara dapat mendengarnya. "Aku bukan gadis yang akan luluh dengan rayuan seperti itu."

"Aku memang tak pernah berharap kau akan luluh hanya dengan kata-kata. Aku juga sudah bosan dengan gadis semacam itu. Tidak menarik." Gaara mengeratkan pegangannya pada tubuh Hinata, memaksa gadis itu merapat padanya. Ditundukkannya wajah hingga helaian rambut merahnya jatuh ke dahi sang gadis. "Tapi aku suka bertindak. Mau mencobanya?"

Hinata tak dapat membayangkan seperti apakah wajahnya saat itu. Yang ia tahu, pipinya terasa panas. Sangat panas. Terlalu panas hingga rasanya dapat digunakan untuk merebus telur hingga matang. Diselipkannya wajah pada dada Gaara, menghindari sentuhan lebih lanjut yang mungkin dilakukan sang pemuda. "Aku … benci pria agresif."

"Tapi kau menyukaiku."

"Kau terlalu percaya diri … aku … aku tidak menyukaimu …"

Senyum miring terkembang, namun kali ini ada yang terasa berbeda. Hinata menangkap hal itu dari sudut matanya. Sebuah kekecewaankah? Apakah dia sudah mengatakan sesuatu yang menyakiti pemuda itu?

Hinata menggigit bibirnya. Satu tangan bergerak membelai pipi Gaara, memaksa pria itu untuk menatap matanya. Gagal, Gaara masih terus memandang ke dapan. "Gaara … ma—"

"Jadi kau tidak menyukaiku ya?" Sebelum Hinata sempat mengatakan apapun, Gaara memotongnya. "Kau lah yang terlalu percaya diri, Hyuuga Hinata. Cobalah katakan itu sepuluh menit dari sekarang. Karena dalam jangka waktu itu, aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku. Bagaimanapun caranya."

Hijau bertemu dengan lavender. Zambrut bertemu dengan  _amethys_. Percaya diri bertemu dengan khawatir. Sebuah senyum tersungging, menembah gelegar ketakutan yang terpancar pada mata sang gadis.

"Jadi lebih baik, kau bersiap saja, Hinata."

.

…*…

.

"Bosaaaaaaaan~~~"

"Ini yang ke seratus delapan puluh enam kalinya kau mengatakan kata yang sama dalam lima jam terakhir, Naruto. Minus saat pemotretanku tadi, aku tak menghitungnya." Sakura memainkan kuku palsu berwarna pink cerah yang menghiasi jarinya. "Aku sendiri sampai bosan mendengar kau mengatakan bosan."

Naruto menggembungkan wajahnya dan langsung menyambar lengan Sasuke yang tengah membaca di sampingnya. "Sasuke!" rengeknya manja sambil membenamkan wajah di lengan pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu. "Ayolah, lakukan sesuatu yang akan membuatku senang …"

Alis hitam mengkerut tidak senang mendengar pemilihan kata temannya.

"Ambigu. Coba tengok ke arah tenggara, Naruto—ke tempat sepupumu. Kau akan melihat aura gadis iblis pecinta hubungan sesama jenis yang sedang mendapat asupan," komentar Sakura lagi.

Naruto hanya mengedipkan mata dengan polos sambil memandang Sakura. Sama sekali tidak peduli dengan sepupunya yang sedang girang mengisi salah satu blog nista berisi foto-foto dua orang pria yang tengah melakukan adegan mesra—yang sialnya kebanyakan berisikan wajahnya. "Sakura, kau sedang PMS ya?"

BUAK!

Buket bunga mawar putih mendarat mulus di wajah Naruto. Sang gadis merah muda adalah tersangkanya.

"Apa cuma itu yang terpikir di otak bebalmu, hah?!"

"Habis … tak biasanya kau bersikap sesinis ini, sih." Naruto mengambil dua helai kelopak mawar yang terselip di rambutnya. "Biar kutebak? Karena fotografer tampan kita terus nempel padamu seharian ini kan? Kau risih padanya kan? Kau masih belum bisa bersikap akrab dengan sepupumu sendiri kan? Kau masih menyukainya kan?"

"Aku tidak terlalu memikirkan Gaara. Dan aku juga sudah tidak menyukainya lagi—itu hanya cinta monyet seorang bocah kecil saja. Dan soal kedekatan kami hari ini, itu hanya untuk memancing emosi Hinata—dan mungkin juga emosiku—saja. Aku tak terlalu memikirkannya."

"Lalu, kalau begitu, kenapa?"

"Ukh …"

Sasuke meletakkan buku bacaannya, menghela lelah pada dua sehabat sejak kecilnya yang tak bisa membiarkan dirinya tenang bahkan di masa rehat. Matanya memandang Sakura dan Naruto bergantian sekilas sebelum menyangga dagu dengan tangan kirinya. "Hanya karena si muka datar itu saja kan?"

Sakura melenguh kalah.

Naruto mengedipkan mata mendengar jawaban Sasuke. "He? Jadi sampai sekarang Sakura masih belum bisa menghilangkan phobianya pada Sai ya?"

"Cih, aku bukannya takut dengan Sai atau apa. Hanya saja… senyumnya terasa mengerikan. Aku tak suka itu." Sang gadis mencuri pandang pada pasangan yang setengah jam lalu masih melingkarkan tangan pada pinggangnya dengan mesra. "Dia seolah tidak senang melihat orang lain bahagia. Aku tidak suka itu."

"Benarkah?" Naruto bertanya. "Kupikir Sai adalah orang baik."

Sakura menatap Sasuke sesaat sebelum mengalihkan pandangan pada kaca jendela.

Pemuda yang ditatapnya hanya menghela napas panjang. Tahu jika pada akhirnya, dialah yang harus menjelaskan mengenai ketakutan tak wajar yang dirasakan Sakura pada Sai Uchiha. "Yang mengundang Sakura ke rumah saat melihat kejadian ciuman antara Itachi dan kakakmu beberapa tahun lalu adalah Sai."

"Oke, itu cukup buruk. Tapi bukan berarti …"

"Orang yang pertama kali mengungguh foto kita ke internet hingga terjadi kesalahpahaman sialan ini juga adalah Sai."

"Ukh, mungkin dia fudanshi. Seperti Ino, dia fujoshi, kau tahu?"

"Dan dia juga orang yang membuat Kiba—yang seharusnya mengikuti pemotretan ini—mundur, sehingga dialah yang menggantikannya."

Mata Naruto melebar mendengarnya. "Tunggu dulu! Bukankah Kiba kecelakaan? Jatuh dari tangga akibat kelelahan. Lalu, apa maksudmu dengan Sai yang …" Naruto menutup mulut menyadari kenyataan di balik kata-kata samar Sasuke. "Itu tidak mungkin …"

"Aku dan Sakura ada di sana." Sasuke membuka kembali buku yang dibawanya. Namun dapat dilihat dari matanya yang tak bergerak, jika buku itu hanyalah kamuflase untuk menghentikan pertanyaan yang hendak dilemparkan Naruto. "Dia berbahaya. Lebih baik jangan terlalu sering terlibat dengannya."

Sakura menunduk muram. "Sai memandangi Gaara seharian ini."

Naruto memandang Sakura dengan tatapan meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut.

"Sai memandangi Itachi sehari sebelum kejadian ciuman itu. Sai juga memandangi kau dan Sasuke sebelum foto itu beredar. Dan Sai juga memandangi Kiba saat proses pemotretan hari itu." Sakura memainkan kuku palsunya terlalu keras hingga salah satunya lepas dan terjatuh di lantai. Ia membungkuk untuk mengambilnya, saat itulah Naruto memperhatikan tangan Sakura yang gemetar.

"Sakura …? Kau baik-baik saja kan?"

"Aku merasa, akan ada badai di depan kita … badai yang akan menghancurkan segalanya …"

"Ba … dai?"

.

…*…

.

Jantina: Jantan betina/laki-laki berpakaian wanita/waria

 _Ma Rousse Price_ : Pangeran berambut merahku.

 _Ma déesse_ : Dewiku

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> Halo, maaf aku menelantarkan FF ini selama 2 bulan. TTATT
> 
> Aku baru kena musibah, ketabrak motor saat nyebrang jalan dan kakiku retak. Jadilah aku pulang kampung ke Wonosobo. Dan jangankan laptop … baju ganti saja aku nggak aku bawa. Dan setelah itu, tugas-tugas kuliah yang menggunung selama aku absen menghadang, dilanjutkan UTS hingga akhirnya … aku kehilangan rimaku dalam membuat kisah.
> 
> Belum lagi aku harus menata ulang dokumen Primadona yang sempat terhapus dan tercecer di mana-mana referensinya. Ini benar-benar melelahkan … tapi akhirnya aku bisa update juga, lega rasanya. Semoga setelah ini aku mulai bisa menata rima update-ku lagi.
> 
> Oke, balas review dulu ya, sebelum aku mulai ngelantur yang nggak-nggak …
> 
> Chicchan:Makasih ya, aku usahain adegan GaaHina akan semakin banyak. Lagipula ini mulai akan masuk adegan klimaksnya ^^
> 
> Nn: Siap! Aku lanjut kok.
> 
> Ay Seijuurou: Aku sibuk … maklum, maba baru masih gagal ngatur waktu #plak. Sip, aku usahain agar banyak kok ;)
> 
> tithaa sabaku: Eh, mereka nggak gay kok. Naruto suka sama Hinata. Sementara Sasuke … untuk sementara ini dia aseksual dulu #plak
> 
> Aurecchi: Makasih, aku juga berusaha memajukan hubungan mereka kok ;)
> 
> Re: Iya, aku punya kebiasaan menentang arus dari canon #plak. Kalau biasanya Hinata dibuat ngejar Naru, sekarang dibalik dong #plak
> 
> Yusa: Hahaha, Neji jadi berkesan antagonis ya di sini …
> 
> Dahlia: Wah, makasih. Sebenarnya itu juga adegan kesukaanku.
> 
> PM Love guren: Makasih banyak ya, duh, aku jadi terharu TTwTT
> 
> Beby: aku juga berharap begitu. Makasih ya sudah nunggu.
> 
> Bagi yang login, nanti kita ngobrol-ngobrol via PM ya
> 
> Sepertinya ini aja yang bisa aku tulis, mohon kritik dan sarannya ya ^^
> 
> Salam hangat dari Hime Hoshina.


End file.
